El Misterio De La Gema Dragón
by DragoViking
Summary: Después de terminar con la riña entre Berk y Alvín el Traidor; todo volvió a la normalidad recuperando así la paz perdida. Pero todo eso cambia cuando una misteriosa chica y su dragón llegan a la isla cambiando todo lo que creían hasta el momento… /TERMINADO/ /SEGUNDA PARTE 'LA VENGANZA DEL PASADO' YA PUBLICADA/
1. Capítulo 1 Dúo Misterioso-Parte 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. Tal vez algunos ya la hayan leído, pues tiempo atrás fue publicado en mi página personal. Bueno, sin más que decir los dejaré leer…**

 _Capítulo 1: El Dúo Misterioso/Parte 1_

 _Después de derrotar a Alvín y su ejército de dragones, la paz regreso a Berk. Hipo y los demás pudieron tener una vida más tranquila, a excepción de Brutaceo, Brutilda y Patán, quienes seguían causando problemas en Berk._

 _Cuando todo iba bien conocieron a una chica y su compañera dragón, quienes pronto se convirtieron en sus amigas…_

Todo sucedió en un día cualquiera, Hipo y Chimuelo dieron un pequeño paseo aéreo, cuando de pronto escucharon el llamado de auxilio de un dragón, un llamado muy particular y que ambos conocian a la perfeccion; el hecho de saberlo hacia que se sorprendieran al escucharlo.

-Escuchaste eso Chimuelo.-Dijo Hipo. Chimuelo lo miro y movió la cabeza diciendo que sí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces descendieron hacia la isla de dónde provenía el llamado. Al llegar a la isla, vieron entre los arboles a una ¡¿Furia Nocturna?! herida, al verlos ella sintió que estaba en peligro e intento levantarse, pero le fue imposible.-Una Furia Nocturna, ¿pero cómo?-Menciono Hipo sorprendido.

Entonces lentamente se acercó para intentar ayudarla, pero nuevamente ella se negó, en ese momento Chimuelo se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos lanzandole leves gruñidos para decirle: **_"Te vamos a ayudar, tranquila él no te hará daño, puedes confiar en nosotros"_** ; después de esto ella abrió sus alas y dejo ver entre ellas a una joven e inconsciente vikinga, ella era de cabello castaño sujetado en una especie de trenza a un lado, usaba una blusa azul cielo y un chaleco gris, además de una falda y mallas de color café y botas grises; ella, al igual que la Furia Nocturna, estaba herida.

-Están heridas, ¡Chimuelo, tenemos que ayudarlas!-Dijo Hipo con preocupacion, aun sin salir de su asombro.

Hipo rápidamente utilizo un llamado especial que él y los demás usaban para comunicarse.

(...)

En poco tiempo los demas llegaron para ayudar.

-¡Wow! Una Furia Nocturna, es increíble.-Dijo Astrid sorprendida.

-Sí y también una chica, eso es más increíble.-Dijo Patán, quien nunca aparto su mirada de ella.

-Bien Hipo, como podemos ayudar.-Menciono Patapez.

-Necesito un minuto para pensar como llevarlas a Berk.-Contesto Hipo.

-Yo tengo una idea, las atamos con unas cuerdas y las sujetamos a los dragones.-Menciono Brutaceo.

-Esa es una idea genial.-Contesto Brutilda golpeando a su hermano.

-Si claro, ¡Están locos!-Les dijo Astrid con horror.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea.-Dijo Hipo.-Este es el plan…-

(...)

Siguiendo el plan de Hipo fue que construyeron una camilla sujetada a los dragones para la joven y su compañera dragón, quien nunca se separó de ella.

(...)

Al llegar a Berk, llevaron a ambas a la casa de Hipo, la joven en su habitación y la dragón abajo siendo curada por Bocón, quien con mucho esfuerzo y con ayuda de Patapez, Brutaceo, Brutilda y Patán lograron mantenerla quieta y tranquila; mientras tanto Hipo, Astrid y Estoico curaron las heridas de la joven.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a esta chica?-Dijo Astrid con curiosidad y tristeza.

-No lo sé, hasta que ella no despierte no lo sabremos.-Contesto Hipo.

-Hipo, mientras ella este aquí es su obligación vigilar que ella este bien y cuando despierte ayudarla en lo que puedan.-Les dijo Estoico.

-Si papá, no te preocupes, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que este bien.-Respondió Hipo.

(...)

Ya curadas, subieron al dragón a la habitación de Hipo para que estuviera con su amiga.

 **¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Dejen sus Reviews, prometo actualizar muy pronto…**


	2. Capitulo 2 Dúo Misterioso-Parte 2

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste tanto como el anterior…**

 **Nos leemos al final…**

 **Que lo disfruten…**

 _Capítulo 2: El Dúo Misterioso/2da Parte_

Hipo y los demás se reunieron en la Academia para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

-Saben, hay algo quisiera saber sobre ellas…-Menciono Hipo.

-¿Si..?, que es Hipo.-Contesto Patapez curioso.

-Además de que fue lo que les paso, me inquieta saber cómo se conocieron.-Dijo Hipo.

-Hipo eso no importa mucho…aunque si me gustaría conocer su historia.-Le contesto Astrid.

-Sí, lo se…es solo que me alegra haber encontrado a una Furia Nocturna, eso significa que Chimuelo no es el único.-Menciono Hipo.

-Hipo, otra vez con lo mismo.-Respondió Astrid cansada por escuchar eso una y otra vez.

-No, es solo que… Ahhhh, olvídalo.-Contesto Hipo dándose por vencido.

-Bueno, ¿saben que es lo que a mí me importa?-Dijo Patán llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué…?-Contestaron los demás.

-Que esa pobre e indefensa chica despierte y que lo primero que haga sea agradecerme por salvarla.-Respondió Patán.

-Ja…lo primero que hará será golpearte, como todas las chicas cuando te acaban de conocer. Además tu no la salvaste, la salvo Hipo.-Contesto Astrid en tono burlesco.

-Ja-ja-ja, no le veo lo gracioso Astrid, además eso solo lo hiciste tú.-Le respondió Patán.

-Sí, es cierto, pero lo hago a diario, no solo cuando te conocí.-Le contesto Astrid.

-Ya dejen de discutir, deberíamos ir a ver como siguen las heridas.-Los detuvo Patapez.

-Patapez tiene razón…Brutaceo, Brutilda, ¿Qué están haciendo?-Continuó Hipo, deteniéndose para ver con cierto horror a los gemelos.

-Intentamos ver que tan potente puede ser la explosión del gas de Barf y Belch en el brazo de Brutaceo.-Dijo Brutilda sentada en Barf lanzando el gas.

-¡Están locos, no hagan eso!-Les contesto Astrid con horror.

-Son unos aguafiestas.-Contesto Brutaceo mientras se subía a Belch.

-Como sea, andando le prometí a papá que las vigilaríamos.-Menciono Hipo ya montado en Chimuelo.

Ya en sus dragones todos se dirigieron a la casa de Hipo en donde la joven y su dragón se recuperaban de sus heridas.

(...)

Al llegar Hipo, Chimuelo y Astrid subieron a la habitación mientras los demás esperaban abajo. Al entrar vieron a la Furia Nocturna acostada con la cabeza en la orilla de la cama y con la mirada fija en su amiga, estaba tan concentrada en ella que no sintió cuando Hipo, Chimuelo y Astrid entraron.

-Ellas me recuerdan a Chimuelo y a mi.-Dijo Hipo suspirando en voz baja.

-Se nota que ellas se quieren y protegen así como ustedes dos.-Menciono Astrid.  
En ese momento la dragón sintió su presencia y los volteo a ver, Hipo pensó que se asustaría, pero cuando los reconoció se calmó y volvió a ver a su amiga. De pronto la chica comenzó reaccionar, la dragón al ver que estaba despertando se puso de pie y la siguió mirando fijamente. Hipo y Astrid guardaron silencio y junto con Chimuelo comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

-¿Qué…que paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo la joven con voz débil.

-¡Luna…amiga estas bien!-Le dijo la chica a su amiga dragón, quien comenzó a lamerla y brincar sobre ella.

-Parece que ya te sientes mejor.-Menciono Hipo acercándose a ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y como llegue aquí?... ¡Wow, otro Furia Nocturna!, ¿pero cómo?-Contesto la chica acariciando a Luna su amiga dragón.

-Tranquila, nosotros fuimos quienes las trajeron aquí y curamos sus heridas. Soy Hipo, ella es Astrid y él es Chimuelo, no te preocupes nosotros también nos sorprendimos al verla a ella.-Respondió Hipo.

-Pues gracias por su ayuda, soy Celeste y ella es Luna.-Contesto la joven.

-Mucho gusto Celeste. Qué bueno que ya te sientes mejor.-Dijo Astrid.

-Sí, todo gracias a ustedes.-Respondió Celeste tratando de ponerse de pie con ayuda de Luna.

-Bien, que te parece si salimos para que conozcas a nuestros amigos y te mostremos el lugar.-Menciono Hipo.

-Claro, me encantaría, por cierto ¿en dónde estamos?-Contesto Celeste.

-Nos encontramos en Berk, vamos te mostraremos el lugar.-Respondió Astrid.

(...)

Al salir de la casa vieron a los demás junto a sus dragones.

-¿Qué hacen aquí pensamos que estaban adentro?-Les dijo Hipo.

-Nos cansamos de esperarlos Hipo, así que decidimos salir.-Le contesto Patapez.

-Como sea, les presento a Celeste y a su amiga Luna. Celeste, Luna ellos son Patapez y su dragón Gorgónzua; Patán y Dientepúa; y ellos son Brutaceo y Brutilda, y su dragón Barf y Belch.-Dijo Hipo.

-Y ella es Tormenta, mi amiga y compañera.-Menciono Astrid.

-Mucho gusto, así que todos aquí tienen dragones.- Les dijo Celeste.

-Bueno, no todos, pero aquí vikingos y dragones viven en paz.-Contesto Hipo.

-Genial.-Respondió Celeste.

-Hola Celeste, veo que ya te sientes mejor, no tienes nada que agradecerme por salvarte.-Le dijo Patán presumiendo.

-Pues aun así déjame agradecerte, Patán.-Le respondió Celeste.  
Celeste se acercó a Patán y cuando menos se lo espero le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Aquí tienes Patán, gracias por todo.-Le dijo Celeste.

-Y eso porque fue.-Le respondió Patán.

-Por favor, sé que tú no me salvaste, Hipo y Chimuelo lo hicieron. Además, odio a los que presumen para impresionar a una chica.-Le contesto Celeste.

-Ja… Te dije que lo primero que ella haría al conocerte sería darte un golpe.-Le dijo Astrid a Patán.

-Te odio…-Le respondió Patán.

En ese momento llegaron Estoico y Bocón para ver como seguían Celeste y Luna.

-Vaya, parece que nuestras invitadas ya se sienten mejor.-Dijo Estoico.

-Papá, Bocón les presento a Celeste y Luna. Ellos son Estoico líder de Berk y también mi padre y él es Bocón el herrero del lugar.-Dijo Hipo.

-Mucho gusto. Contesto Bocón.

-El gusto es mío.-Respondió Celeste.

-Bien, Hipo porque no les muestran Berk.-Les dijo Estoico.

-Claro, vamos.-Respondió Hipo.

Después de eso les mostraron el lugar.

 **Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo, el cual, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora, pasando a sus Reviews.**

 _ **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:**_ **Como te dije antes, me alegra mucho que te guste**

 _ **Nina:**_ **Respecto a tus preguntas, he aquí las respuestas… 1.-Sí, definitivamente habrá Hiccstrid. Pero este no será mucho, las razones son las siguientes: No soy muy buena con lo romántico por lo cual las escenas Hiccstrid son algo escasas. Pero, aun así, las pocas demostraciones Hiccstrid en la historia son algo significativas y, en cierta forma, tiernas. 2.-Esta razón también responde tu segunda pregunta. En este fanfic ellos (todos ellos) tienen 15 años, mas especifico, este fanfic se concentra en sucesos "ocurridos" (según mi criterio obvio está) después de la serie, pero antes de la segunda película; por lo cual, como se demuestra en la serie, Hipo y Astrid siguen teniendo una relación algo…confusa…pero el AMOR sigue presente 3** **Bien, espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado.**

 **Ahora, si alguien tiene dudas, sugerencias, quejas, etc. Dejen sus Reviews y yo con gusto les responderé, ya sea por inbox o a través de mis actualizaciones.**

 _ **Y una cosa más…para que no se desesperen, les hago saber que los capítulos serán subidos cada semana, mas preciso los viernes…**_

 **Bien, sin más por decir, nos leemos la próxima semana…**

 **Se despide su amiga DragoViking, también conocida como *FURIA NOCTURNA***

 **GRACIAS POR LEER…**


	3. Capitulo 3 La Historia De Celeste

**He regresado amigos…y con un nuevo capítulo. La verdad me alegra mucho que si les esté gustando…**

 **Bueno, no los retendré más tiempo, he aquí el capítulo…que lo disfruten…**

Capítulo 3: La Historia De Celeste

Al siguiente día todos se reunieron para contarle todas sus aventuras a Celeste, y al terminar ella hizo lo mismo…

-Bien Celeste ya que estamos contando nuestras aventuras, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa isla?-Le dijo Astrid.

-La verdad no lo tengo muy claro, así que si quieren entender lo ocurrido creo que tendría que contarles todo desde que conocí a Luna.-Contesto Celeste.

-Claro, de todas formas queríamos saber cómo se conocieron.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Bien, entonces les contare nuestra historia.-Contesto Celeste acariciando a Luna.

 _Bueno todo comenzó en mi hogar, la Isla Bodkar, en donde antes era tirar a matar contra los dragones. Yo vivía con mis padres, ellos eran grandes vikingos siempre ayudando a los demás. Cuando los dragones nos atacaban yo ayudaba a apagar los incendios y mis padres luchaban con los dragones. Yo quería demostrarles a mis padres que podía ser una gran vikinga y para eso tenía que..._

-¿Tenías que?-Le dijo Patán.

-Matar…a un…dragón.-Respondió Celeste.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?-Le dijo Brutaceo.

-A Luna no le gusta mucho que diga eso.-Respondió Celeste.

-Bueno continua.-Le dijo Patapez.

-Sí, ¿en que estaba?, ya recordé…-Continuó Celeste.

 _Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo intentaba, pero mis padres me lo impedían, ellos me decían que no estaba lista. Siempre fue así, hasta que un día en medio de un ataque de dragón encontré a un Terrible Terror intentando robarle un pescado a un Gronckle y este no lo dejo, me dio algo de lastima así que le regale un pescado, el me lo agradeció lamiendo mi mano, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo único que los dragones querían era comida para sobrevivir y que no eran tan malos, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que hice, pues todos estaban ocupados luchando con los dragones. Desde ese momento mi deseo de acabar con un dragón se desvaneció._

 _Mis padres siempre quisieron que fuera una vikinga fuerte y responsable, así que me inscribieron en los entrenamientos para nuevos vikingos, yo no estaba segura de eso, pero quería que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de mí, así que acepte. Aprendí a defenderme y mis padres estaban orgullosos, pero todo cambio cuando llego el momento de enfrentarme a los dragones, obviamente no quería hacerlo, todos los días fallaba al intentarlo, mis padres hablaban con migo todos los días, ellos querían que fuera la mejor en eso, yo intentaba explicarles lo que ocurría pero no me escuchaban e insistían en que lo hiciera. Todos días asistía a los entrenamientos y todos los días fallaba. Cansada de escuchar los regaños de mis padres al terminar cada lección me iba al bosque en lo alto de la montaña, ahí podía estar sola, era el único lugar en el que podía descansar y pensar, pasaba ahí la tarde entera y cuando comenzaba a oscurecer regresaba a casa. Todos los días era lo mismo, mis padres sabían que salía un rato para meditar, era lo yo les decía, y ellos lo entendieron, fue entonces cuando creí que todo había mejorado, pero eso cambio…_

 _Un día mientras escapaba de mis problemas, escuche un ruido muy extraño que provenía del interior del bosque y sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ver qué ocurría, al llegar a dos dragones peleando, uno era un Nadder Mortal y el otro una Furia Nocturna, aunque al principio no sabía de tipo de dragón era…_

-Espera, solo para aclarar, ¿la Furia Nocturna era Luna?-Dijo Brutaceo.

-Ahhhh…Si, y ya no interrumpas, bueno continuo…

 _Cuando los mire pelear me paralice y me quede observándolos, al poco rato el Nadder Mortal se fue y la Furia Nocturna se quedó en el suelo sin moverse, al parecer estaba herida, yo intente acercarme a ella pero se negaba, así que decidí regresar a casa por comida y algo para curarla, volví al lugar donde la encontré y me acerque cuidadosamente a ella con un pescado en la mano con la intención de dárselo para que comiera, cuando se lo comió se acercó a mí y me dio la mitad para que yo también comiera, lo tuve que hacer para ganarme su confianza, después de eso me permitió curar sus herida y nos hicimos amigas. La llame Luna porque cuando me hice su amiga y la monté por primera vez había una Luna grande y brillante, la cual le llamaba la intención. La visitaba todos los días y obviamente nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera mi mejor y única amiga Karin, yo pensé que nadie descubriría nada porque no me ponían mucha atención, pero nuevamente me equivoque…_

 _Fue un día por la tarde, cuando el Nadder Mortal que ataco a Luna comenzó a destruir la aldea, yo estaba cerca y el dragón comenzó a lanzarme fuego sin razón alguna, mi papá intento ayudarme pero le fue imposible, en ese momento Luna llego para salvarme, al parecer sintió que estaba en peligro, cuando venció al Nadder todos los vikingos se fueron contra ella intentando capturarla, pero yo me interpuse y los detuve, les explique lo que ocurría y los distraje para que Luna pudiera huir porque ellos no lograba comprender, todos incluyendo a mis padres y con excepción de Karin se decepcionaron de mí, molesta fui a buscar a Luna para huir con ella de Bodkar, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos escuchamos muchos gritos que venían de la aldea, rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia allá, vimos el lugar hecho cenizas, todos habían huido, buscamos a mis padres pero no estaban, entonces fuimos tras el responsable, un cruel y feroz enemigo de la isla llamado Khanor el Destructor, al llegar a su isla llamada Darvek atacamos con todo lo que teníamos y rescatamos a los Bodkarnos prisioneros, pero mis padres no estaban ahí, al llegar a Bodkar todos se disculparon y claro yo hice lo mismo. Después de ayudarlos a reconstruir la aldea nos fuimos de la isla con la esperanza de encontrar a mis padres, pero a los únicos que encontrábamos era a Khanor y los Darvek. De hecho él es el responsable de lo que nos ocurrió…Aunque no se bien porque nos atacan..._

-Wow…Su historia es increíble y algo trágica.-Dijo Astrid.

-Sí, mi vida está llena de problemas y peligros.-Respondió Celeste.

-Fue genial, pero ya es muy tarde.-Menciono Patapez.

-Tienes razón, es algo tarde, nos vemos mañana chicos.-Les dijo Hipo.

-Claro.-Le respondieron los demás.

Todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar. Hipo y Celeste continuaron la conversación antes de dormir.

-Una última pregunta Celeste, ¿Encontraste a tus padres?-Le dijo Hipo.

-No…ya ha pasado casi un año y nunca los encontré, me rendí y poco a poco lo estoy superando, Luna es mi única amiga ahora…-Le respondió Celeste suspirando.

-Pues ahora tienes una nueva familia…nosotros.-Le contesto Hipo.

-Gracias Hipo…sabes, creo que aún hay algo de esperanza en mi…Esperanza de algún día encontrar a mis padres.-Le dijo Celeste.

Después de esto ambos guardaron silencio y se fueron a dormir.

 **Y ese fue el capítulo. Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Celeste?**

 **A partir de ahora las cosas irán cambiando, de tal forma que grandes problemas y peligros se presenten…**

 **No se pierdan la continuación, el próximo viernes…**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews…**

 **Saludos, nos leeremos pronto… DragoViking se despide**


	4. Capitulo 4 El Mejor Jinete

**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo…mensaje al final…**

Capítulo 4: El Mejor Jinete

En un par de días Celeste y Luna ya se habían familiarizado con todos en Berk. Una mañana Hipo y los demás se reunieron como acostumbraban para prácticas aéreas.

-Bien Celeste enseñémosles lo que pueden hacer, pero no creas que nos superaran.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Hipo, que tu aprendieras antes que yo no significa que seas mejor, vamos Luna enseñémosles nuestras maniobras.-Le contesto Celeste antes de emprender el vuelo con Luna.

Al comenzar el vuelo subieron un poco e hicieron tres giros de 360°, subieron aún más hasta que ya no las podían ver y descendieron rápidamente, antes de chocar con el océano se elevaron y con sus alas Luna toco el agua, en ese momento Celeste dio un giro sobre Luna colocándose de espaldas y luego de frente, antes de llegar a las rocas salientes en el mar se volvieron a elevar en zigzag y regresaron al grupo. Todos quedaron impresionados.

-Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?-Les dijo Celeste.

-Fue increíble.-Le contesto Patapez.

-Presumida, yo lo hago mejor.-Le dijo Patán a Celeste.

-Claro que no Patán, así que ni lo intentes.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Bien, debo admitir que eso fue increíble, pero Chimuelo y yo podemos superarlo.-Dijo Hipo preparándose para salir.

Comenzaron su demostración descendiendo rápidamente y elevándose antes de tocar el agua, al elevarse comenzaron a dar vueltas en su lugar, comenzaron a volar de cabeza y con un giro regresaron a su posición normal, para terminar Hipo se dejó caer a un lado de Chimuelo, quien después lo atrapo y regresaron rápidamente con el grupo lanzando bolas de plasma al cielo.

-Eso fue genial, Hipo eres el mejor.-Le dijo Celeste.

-Gracias, ustedes también lo hicieron genial, y ustedes que piensan chicos.-Dijo Hipo.

-La verdad chicos, no sabemos a quién elegir, ambos lo hicieron muy bien.-Les dijo Astrid.

-Sí, creo que fue un empate.-Dijo Patapez.

-Pues, entonces que sea un empate, ¿tú que dices Celeste?-Dijo Hipo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Le contesto Celeste.

Al llegar a la aldea se encontraron con Bocón, Hipo y los demás le contaron lo ocurrido en la práctica…

-¿Enserio ambos quedaron empatados?-Les dijo Bocón.

-Sí, Celeste y Luna nos unas grandes contrincantes.-Le respondió Hipo.

-Ustedes también lo son Hipo.-Contesto Celeste.-Se nos hace tarde nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego, vamos Luna.-

-¿Tarde, pues a dónde van?-Le dijo Astrid.

-Si lo quieren averiguar, vayan al pequeño acantilado en una hora.-Contesto Celeste ya montada en Luna.

-De acuerdo, adiós.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Bueno, a mí me encantaría seguir escuchando lo ocurrido, pero tengo que ayudarle a Svenn a reparar su cerca.-Menciono Bocón.

Una hora después fueron a buscar a Celeste al pequeño acantilado, y ella al parecer ya los esperaba.

-Chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron.-Les dijo Celeste.

-¿Podrías decirnos que ocurre Celeste?-Le dijo Hipo.

-Claro, síganme. Les presento nuestra casa.-Respondió Celeste.

-¿Una casa?-Dijo Patán.

-Sí, Luna y yo no queríamos abusar de su hospitalidad Hipo, así que con el permiso de Estoico construimos esta casa.-Contesto Celeste.

-¿Esto es lo que hacían todas las tardes?-Le dijo Astrid a Celeste.

-Sí, ¿jamás la vieron, ni siquiera al volar?-Respondió Celeste.

-No.-Contestaron los demás.

-Bueno, les mostrare el lugar, es pequeño pero cómodo: aquí está la habitación principal, donde cenamos y recibimos a las visitas; nuestro pequeño almacén de comida; y arriba nuestra habitación.-Les dijo Celeste.

-¿Por qué hay una cama y una hamaca?-Menciono Patapez.

-Porque en las hamacas pienso mejor, y también al ver el océano y el cielo por la noche.-Le respondió Celeste.

-Por eso hicieron su casa aquí.-Le dijo Hipo a Celeste.

-Exacto.-Respondió Celeste.

-Genial, les quedo muy bien Celeste.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Gracias Astrid.-Le respondió Celeste.

-Bien, que les parece si vamos a volar un rato mas.-Les dijo Hipo.

-¡Claro, vamos!-Contestaron los demás.

-Esta vez los venceremos Hipo.-Dijo Celeste.

-Eso ya lo veremos Celeste.-Respondió Hipo.

Todos subieron a sus dragones y emprendieron juntos el vuelo.

 **Aquí termina un nuevo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y…**

 **Poned atención a lo siguiente:**

 **Sé que este fic va "comenzando" pero es un poco triste ver que no tiene muchos lectores. Aunque no hay problema, con que le guste a tres personas es suficiente para mi…aun así…les tengo un anuncio importante…**

 **Si durante los próximos capítulos, los cuales se perfectamente que son algo…aburridos…aunque he de decir que no será siempre, ya que con forme avance la historia será mejor…como decía, si durante los próximos capítulos, aumenta su audiencia, oficialmente aprobaré la publicación de la segunda parte… si, así es, este fic tiene segunda parte…la cual es mucho mejor que esta. Y si quieren leerlo pues…o por lo menos, seguir leyendo este, compartan la historia…**

 **Bueno, es todo…**

 **SE LES AGRADECE SU APOYO…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy no hubo Reviews**

 **Se despide su amiga DragoViking…**


	5. Capitulo 5 Una Extraña Confusión

**Muy bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, en lo personal a mí me gustó mucho, es algo muy tierno Jeje…bueno ya sabrán de que hablo, que disfruten…**

 **Ha y algo más…este capítulos es dedicado a** **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1** **gracias por tu Review, me has animado a seguir**

Capítulo 5: Una Extraña Confusión

Una mañana muy temprano Hipo fue a casa de Celeste…

-Hola Celeste, buenos días.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Buenos días Hipo, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?, no es que no me guste su visita.-Le respondió Celeste.

-Chimuelo y yo les trajimos un regalo.-Contesto Hipo.

Chimuelo se acercó y le dio a Celeste una silla para montar.

-Wow…una silla para montar, gracias Hipo.-Le dijo Celeste.

-Sí, note que no tenían una y que te era difícil sujetarte, así que te hice una.-Le respondió Hipo.

-Eres el mejor, de nuevo gracias.-Le dijo Celeste dándole un abrazo.

-Bien, que tal si la prueban.-Menciono Hipo.

-Claro, vamos.-Dijo Celeste ajustándole la silla a Luna.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo. Mientras ellos volaban Astrid, quien buscaba a Hipo, los vio abrazarse y volar juntos, así que rápidamente subió a Tormenta y se fue.

-Tengo que hablar con Celeste, pero a solas.-Se dijo Astrid a sí misma.

Por la tarde Astrid fue a casa de Celeste para hablar con ella.

-Bien, hablare con ella, aclarare mis sospechas.-Se dijo Astrid.

-Hola Astrid, ¿ocurre algo?-Le dijo Celeste.

-De hecho sí, necesito hablar contigo.-Respondió Astrid.

-Claro, vamos adentro para hablar mejor.-Contesto Celeste.-Siéntate, ahora sí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Bien, por la mañana vi que Hipo y tu hablaban…y me gustaría saber que hacia aquí Hipo tan temprano.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Él y Chimuelo vinieron muy temprano para darnos a Luna y a mí una silla para montar, que al parecer paso toda la noche haciendo, como agradecimiento le di un abrazo y después fuimos a volar un rato. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?-Le respondió Celeste.

-Por nada, es solo que lo estaba buscando y se me hizo extraño verlo aquí tan temprano.

-Ahhhh…ya entendí lo que ocurre, tienes celos.-Menciono Celeste.

-¡¿Qué?, claro que no!-Respondió Astrid.

-Claro que sí, te molesto ver que abrazara a Hipo.-Contesto Celeste.

-Bueno, si.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Astrid no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo no quiero a Hipo. Aunque tenemos algunas cosas en común, él no me gusta, pero sé que tú lo quieres y el a ti.-Respondió Celeste.

-Enserio, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le contesto Astrid.

-Porque veo la forma en la que se miran y se hablan…si se tratan de los sentimientos de una chica, otra chica es la mejor ayuda.-Le dijo Celeste.

-En eso tienes razón.-Le respondió Astrid.

-Créeme Astrid, no hay nada entre Hipo y yo, pero si quieres comprobar lo que te digo, habla con el.-Menciono Celeste.

-Tienes razón, hablare con Hipo. Adiós, lamento haber dudado de ti.-Le dijo Astrid ya montada en Tormenta.

-No hay problema, adiós…-Respondió Celeste.-Ahhhh, el amor, es como un golpe en la cara, llega sin avisar y te puede lastimar.-

Sin pensarlo más, Astrid fue a buscas a Hipo.

-Hipo, quería hablar contigo.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Bien, pues hablemos.-Le respondió Hipo.

-Ok, en la mañana te vi hablar con Celeste, me fue muy extraño porque era muy temprano así que hable con ella y me aclaro lo que ocurría. Quise hablar contigo sobre eso.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Sí, solo fui a darle una silla de montar que hice para ella…espera, Astrid ¿acaso estas celosa?-Le contesto Hipo.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!-Respondió Astrid.

-Oye, no debes estar celosa, ella y yo solo somos amigos.-Le dijo Hipo.

-¡Que no estoy celosa!-Le contesto Astrid dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¡AY!...y eso porque fue.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Por decir que estaba celosa…y estas son mis disculpas.-Le respondió Astrid besándolo.

-Disculpas aceptadas.-Le contesto Hipo.

Juntos se fueron a sus casas.

 **Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo. Sé que no ha sido muy interesante esta historia…hasta ahora. Prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor. Ya que en el siguiente comenzará oficialmente la historia, o más bien, la trama de la historia.**

 **Pero, eso será después Jeje…por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo con un leve toque Hiccstrid. Prometo que habrá mucho más...**

 **Y…no es por comenzar con los spoilers, pero…*susurro* hay rumores de que en la segunda parte de esta historia habrá muchísimo más Hiccstrid… Además de que en ambas, el Hiccstrid no será el único romance…pero eso ya lo irán descubriendo más adelante…**

 **Bien, esta fiel escritora se retira, nos leemos pronto. =)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER…**

 **Y gracias** **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1** **por tus Reviews**

 **Si alguien quiere que le dedique algún capítulo, solo deben dejar su Review ;)**

 **DragoViking se retira…**


	6. Capitulo 6 Un Secreto Revelado

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, no quise hacerlos esperar mucho.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a quienes dejaron sus Reviews en capítulos anteriores… GRACIAS POR ESO ;)**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más tiempo… Que disfruten…**

Capítulo 6: Un Secreto Revelado

Días después, por la noche todos se reunieron para hablar un rato…

-Celeste, ¿Qué le ocurre a tu collar?, está brillando como un arcoíris.-Le dijo Astrid.

-No sé porque pero brilla así todas las noches.-Le respondió Celeste.

-Enserio, eso es algo raro.-Le contesto Patapez.

-De que está hecha la gema de tu collar.-Le dijo Hipo.

-No estoy muy segura, era de mi Tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo Gorkzen, el encontró esta gema y lo hizo collar, se lo regalo a su hija y por alguna razón le dijo que cuando la siguiente descendiente tuviera 14 años se lo diera, el collar paso de generación en generación hasta que mi madre me lo dio a mi hace un año junto con un baúl lleno de las notas de Gorkzen, jamás las leí, no les halle importancia alguna, pero creo que en esas notas esta la explicación del brillo de la gema y todo lo que nos ocurre últimamente.-Menciono Celeste.

-Y sabes donde la encontró.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Según las historias de mi madre, la encontró en una cueva junto con un dragón que jamás he visto, nadie en realidad, al parecer Gorkzen fue quien lo descubrió, la gema le pertenecía al dragón y este lo ataco, porque no sé, pero Gorkzen perdió una pierna y los pulgares.-Contesto Celeste.

-¿El dragón ataco a Gorkzen porque este robo su gema?-Le dijo Patapez.

-Según lo que él contaba, sí.-Le respondió Celeste.

-Todo es muy misterioso. ¿Aun tienes esas notas?-Menciono Hipo.

-Sí, pero están en…Bodkar.-Respondió Celeste.

-Pues hay que ir por ellas.-Dijo Astrid.

-Bien, iré por ellas, si alguien va conmigo.-Contesto Celeste.

-Claro Celeste, Astrid y yo iremos contigo.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Y qué hay de nosotros.-Dijo Brutaceo.

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí.-Contesto Hipo.

-Pero…no es justo.-Respondió Patán.

-Como sea, partimos mañana a primera hora.-Les dijo Hipo.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.-Respondió Celeste ya montada en Luna.

Hipo y los demás también se fueron a sus casas y al siguiente día Hipo, Astrid y Celeste se prepararon para partir a Bodkar.

-Bien, ya estamos listos, vámonos.-Menciono Hipo terminando de empacar provisiones y subiendo a Chimuelo.

-Sí, vamos.-Dijo Astrid montada en Tormenta.

Comenzaron el vuelo en dirección a Bodkar, en unas horas llegaron a la isla.

-No llamen la atención, yo me encargo de todo.-Menciono Celeste.

-Entendido.-Contestaron Hipo y Astrid.

-Bien, hay que descender.-Les dijo Celeste.

Al descender Karin, quien estaba ahí, corrió a saludar a Celeste.

-¡Celeste!, volviste, es increíble… ¿Quiénes son ellos?, otro Furia Nocturna-Dijo Karin.

-Hola Karin, hace tiempo que no te veo, te presento a Hipo y Chimuelo; y Astrid y Tormenta. Chicos ella es Karin.-Dijo Celeste.

-Mucho gusto. Y ¿qué hacen aquí?, porque sé que no viniste para quedarte.-Menciono Karin.

-Vinimos por el baúl de las notas de Gorkzen que te deje cuidando.-Respondió Celeste.

-Claro, vengan conmigo.-Les dijo Karin.

Fueron a la casa de Karin, en donde ella les dio el baúl.

-Aquí tienes, supongo que ya se van.-Dijo Karin.

-Sí, conoces mis razones Karin.-Contesto Celeste.

-Ahhhh…si, bueno adiós.-Respondió Karin.

Subieron a sus dragones y se fueron. Al llegar a Berk revisaron las notes y descubrieron grandes cosas sobre la gema del collar de Celeste.

 **Lena7979** **: De nuevo gracias por leer. Me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Y como te mencioné antes, este es mi primer fic, más no mi primera historia. Pero aun así, no es lo mismo escribir un fic a una historia inédita. Para el fic, según mi punto de vista, se necesita más esfuerzo y tiempo, pues debes hacer que tu historia encaje, en cierta forma, con la historia ya conocida. De nuevo gracias por el apoyo Jeje y prometo actualizar más seguido ;) Saludos…**

 **Vitany Love** **: Gracias por tu Review, me sacaste muchas sonrisas jeje… Pero ahora, detecte ciertas preguntas en tu extenso y divertido comentario, bueno…aquí tus respuestas: Primero que nada, no es que ponga a Alvin como malvado, en la introducción solo explique que esta historia se coloca después de terminar los conflictos con Alvin; además, bueno esta historia la comencé a escribir cuando aún no se estrenaba la segunda temporada, no tenía ni idea de que él al final sería bueno, de hecho incluso Thornado seguía apareciendo…pero eso es algo que ya corregiré. Lo de Alvin no tanto puesto a que no aclare su "maldad" solo los problemas con este. Espero y entiendas eso. Ahora, en segundo lugar, el Hiccstrid, ya he mencionado antes que este fic no tiene mucho de esto, yo no soy muy buena con el romance, pero si hago algunas referencias…se verán breves demostraciones de amor por parte de ambos, también tomando en cuenta de que era en sus momentos de "jóvenes alocados" es más o menos el mismo trato y relación que ambos tenían en la serie. PERO en la segunda parte de este fic si HABRÁ MUCHO HICCSTRID… Las escenas de padre e hijo, creo que si hay algunas, no recuerdo bien, y las escenas de "hermanos" de esas también hay algunas…la verdad no recuerdo con precisión todas las relaciones en específico…pero sé que las hay. Y por último, los capítulos más largos, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que con forme avanza la historia los capítulos serán más largos…y todo esto responde la última pregunta. ¿Este fanfic ya está completamente escrito? La respuesta es SÍ…como dije antes comencé a escribirla cuando estaba al aire la primer temporada de Dragones de Berk. Y fue terminada hace un año, la segunda parte comenzó al término de esta y aún sigue en proceso de escribirla. Es por eso que me tomo mi tiempo para actualizar está aquí, pero prometo que a partir de ahora tratare de subir dos o hasta tres capítulos por semana. Bueno, creo que es todo, espero haber respondido todas tus dudas jeje…y también espero leer Reviews tuyos más seguido. Saludos…**

 **KatnissSakura** **: Si, así es, la historia tendrá más impacto, por así decirlo, con forme avance. Si fuiste observadora notaras que ya en este capítulo la historia se adentró más en lo que es la trama completa del fic. La verdad es que me toma tiempo ir directo al punto principal, me gusta ser más clara y especifica…siempre he sido así. Espero que la trama completa no sea de tu aburrición, ni de ningún otro, pues la trama no la tenía muy bien planeada…y como toda historia que escribo, siempre tiene que tener misticismo de más, mucha fantasía y cosas así… Bueno, espero que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado… Saludos…**

 _ **Y a todos los que leen el fic y no dejan Reviews, gracias por leer… pero en especial gracias a quienes dejaron Review, me han animado mucho a continuar, y si antes estaba segura de NO ELIMINAR el fic, ahora estoy mucho más segura de NO HACERLO…como dije en el pasado, mientras a una sola persona le guste, este fic continuará…**_

 _ **Saludos y besos a todos…**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER…**_

 _ **Se despide su servidora DragoViking… Nos leemos pronto…**_


	7. Capitulo 7 El Dragón Misterioso

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Lamento que el anterior fuera sumamente corto, como ya he dicho antes, los capítulos ya están completamente listos…**

 **Bueno, no los detendré más…que disfruten…**

 _Capítulo 7: El Dragón Misterioso_

Por la mañana siguiente se reunieron en El Gran Salón para investigar un poco más.

-Chicos, estuve revisando las notas de Borg y no encontré nada sobre ese misterioso dragón.-Menciono Hipo.

-Yo revise El Libro De Dragones y no hay información de ese dragón.-Dijo Patapez.

-Pues yo encontré algo.-Menciono Celeste, quien acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué encontraste?-Le dijo Astrid.

-Revise nuevamente las notas de Gorkzen y encontré mucho sobre el dragón que supuestamente hizo la gema…-Contesto Celeste.

-Vamos, no nos dejes con la intriga.-Dijo Patapez.

-Está bien…El dragón se llama El Fundidor, tiene ese nombre porque su aliento de fuego es tan caliente que lo funde todo, ¿quieren saber cómo perdió Gorkzen sus pulgares?-Respondió Celeste.

-Sí, dinos como los perdió.-Le dijo Brutilda.

-Bien, aparecer intento cubrirse tras una roca, sus pulgares fueron los únicos desprotegidos y el aliento del Fundidor los destruyo, y también a la roca.-Contesto Celeste.

-¡Ohh eso debió ser increíble!-Dijo Brutaceo que cierta maravilla.

-Sí, claro, como sea…Solo existe una cosa que es inmune al aliento del Fundidor, las gemas creadas por ellos. Las gemas son creadas por sus escamas fundidas por su aliento, así que por eso son resistentes, porque gracias a sus escamas el Fundidor puede soportarlo todo.-Menciono Celeste.

-Y ¿sabes dónde se encuentran?-Le dijo Hipo.

-No lo sé, dice que en cuevas del Sur, pero no especifica cuales, además el único Fundidor encontrado es el de Gorkzen, solo él ha visto uno.-Respondió Celeste.

-Genial, entonces como sabremos que hacen los Fundidores con las gemas.-Contesto Astrid.

-Quien sabe, lo único que sabemos es que las gemas tienen un don especial que es liberado en un eclipse solar, pero ¿Cuál es ese don?, quien sabe…-Dijo Celeste.

-Yo sé cómo averiguarlo…Hay que encontrar a un Fundidor.-Menciono Patán.

-Eso no es imposible Patán, los Fundidores están extintos.-Le contesto Celeste.

-No perdemos nada con buscar.-Respondió Astrid.

-No tenemos la ubicación exacta del lugar donde Gorkzen encontró el Fundidor.-Dijo Patapez.

-Y si así fuera, no tenemos idea alguna de sus debilidades. O ¿Qué acaso quieren perder sus pulgares?-Les dijo Hipo.

-Eso sería increíble.-Menciono Brutilda.

-Sí, caro increíble. Sabían que Gorkzen no pudo volver a comer o tomar cosas si ayuda de alguien.-Les contesto Celeste.

-Mejor, que los demás hagan las cosas por ti.-Respondió Patán.

-Saben que, olvídenlo.-Les dijo Hipo.

-Tiene que haber más información sobre los Fundidores y sus gemas.-Dijo Astrid.

-Si la hay, no sé dónde encontrarla, pero seguiré investigando, la gema me fue heredada y es mi misión.-Contesto Celeste.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, esta también se ha convertido en nuestra misión.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores. Poco a poco iremos descubriendo más sobre los Fundidores y las Gemas.-Respondió Celeste.

-En ese caso hay que prepararnos para ese momento.-Dijo Hipo.

-Bien, mientras tanto, que dicen si practicamos nuestras tácticas de vuelo.-Menciono Astrid.

-Claro.-Contestaron los demás.

Todos subieron a sus dragones y comenzaron a practicar.

 **Ya sé, ya se…muy breve y aburrido… Bueno, debido a mi tiempo libre, ¿qué les parece si subo un capitulo por día?... así llegaremos al clímax mas rápido…**

 **Ahora, Reviews:**

 **KatnissSakura:** **Gracias por el consejo. La verdad yo suelo hacer eso, solo que en estos primeros capítulos aun no lo comenzaba a hacer. Pero a partir de ahora los releeré antes de subirlos y corregiré esos detalles ;) gracias por leer y saludos jeje…**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy, GRACIAS…**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews respondiendo mi pregunta y diciendo que les parece el fanfic…**_

 **Nos leemos pronto =)**

 **DragoViking se va…**


	8. Capitulo Doble 8 y 9

**Muy bien, aquí el capítulo de hoy. O más bien, capítulos…Okay, es un pequeño regalito por seguir la historia. Les gustan los capítulos largos, pues les daré dos capítulos…**

 **Que lo disfruten…**

 _Capítulo 8: Problema De Dragón_

Una mañana en casa de Celeste las cosas se pusieron un poco mal. Celeste intentaba calmar a Luna, quien estaba algo molesta…

-¡Luna, ven acá…baja de ahí!...Amiga por favor cálmate.-Le decía Celeste desesperada.

Hipo y los demás pasaban por ahí y escucharon lo que ocurría así que fueron para ayudar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Celeste vieron a Luna en el techo mientras que Celeste intentaba convencerla de bajar.

-¡Luna, baja de ahí por favor!-Decía Celeste preocupada.

-Celeste ¿Qué ocurre?-Le dijo Hipo.

-Luna esta algo irritada y molesta, no quiere escucharme.-Respondió Celeste.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Dijo Astrid.

-Está mudando de escamas y eso la irrita mucho, le da mucha comezón y se molesta.-Contesto Celeste.

-Eso es normal, a todos los dragones les pasa, cuando Chimuelo está mudando le da comezón y duerme todo el día.-Menciono Hipo.

-A Luna le da más comezón de la que debería, pero solo en lugar, en su barriga, y es porque ahí tuvo una herida grave, la que yo cure, desde entonces su piel quedo lastimada y cuando le crecen nuevas escamas se molesta mucho.-Respondió Celeste.

En ese momento Luna salió volando rápidamente.

-¡Luna, regresa!...Hay no, esto está mal, está muy mal.-Menciono Celeste.

-¿A dónde se fue?-Dijo Patapez.

-Fue a buscar algo para quitarse la comezón.-Respondió Celeste.

-Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos, solo fue a buscar un lugar para rascarse.-Contesto Patán.

-No, sí tenemos que preocuparnos, no solo porque se puede lastimar, también porque si no logra calmar su comezón comenzara a destruir todo. Sé cómo calmarla, pero me deja ayudarla, necesito su ayuda para encontrarla.-Les dijo Celeste.

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos, no puede estar muy lejos, hay que buscarla. Vamos Celeste sube.-Le respondió Hipo subiendo a Chimuelo al igual que Celeste.

Rápidamente los demás subieron a sus dragones y emprendieron el vuelo.

(…)

Después de un rato de búsqueda encontraron entre los árboles derribados a Luna quien lanzaba bolas de plasma sin control.

-Ahí está, vamos hay que ayudarla.-Menciono Celeste.

Rápidamente descendieron, al llegar Celeste bajo de Chimuelo y fue con Luna, quien por poco le disparaba pero al verla se detuvo, Celeste la abrazo y Luna se tranquilizó.

-Luna ya estoy aquí, tranquila te voy a ayudar.-Le dijo Celeste.

Celeste saco de su bolsa una especie de ungüento que le puso a Luna en la barriga, en poco rato Luna dejo de tener comezón y volvió a ser la misma de siempre, los demás asombrados se acercaron para hablar con Celeste, quien seguía acariciando a Luna.

-¿Qué fue eso?...Mas bien ¿Qué es eso?-Le dijo Hipo a Celeste.

-Es una crema especial que hice para Luna, es lo único que calma su comezón.-Le respondió Celeste.

-¿Pues de que esta hecho?-Dijo Astrid.

-La hice con Hierba de Dragón, saliva de Furia Nocturna y aceite de pescado. Se me ocurrió la primera vez en la que Luna tuvo uno de estos ataques de comezón, y por buena suerte funciono.-Contesto Celeste.

-Que genial.-Dijo Patapez.

-¿Y sabe bien?-Menciono Brutaceo.

-No lo sé….jamás lo he probado, pero no lo creo…-Respondió Celeste.

-Yo sé cómo averiguarlo, Brutaceo pruébalo.-Contesto Brutilda.

-Muy bien...Essta hoddible.-Dijo Brutaceo casi vomitando.

-Enserio lo probaste. Ustedes sí que son tontos.-Le dijo Celeste.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí Brutaceo ya vomito.-Menciono Astrid.

-Sí, aquí huele horrible.-Dijo Hipo subiendo a Chimuelo.

-Me duele el estómago… ¿Me puedes dar más?, lo quiero para Brutilda.-Dijo Brutaceo.

-Olvídalo.-Le respondió Celeste ya montada en Luna.

Sin pensarlo más subieron a sus dragones y regresaron a casa.

 **Esto aún no termina. Aquí otro capítulo ;)**

 _Capítulo 9: El Visitante_

Varios días después un barco un poco destruido llego a las playas de Berk.

Estoico, Bocón y otros vikingos fueron al barco para ayudar…

-Vamos, todos revisen el barco y sus alrededores, hay que asegurarnos que sus tripulantes estén bien.-Menciono Estoico.

-Ya oyeron al jefe, todos comiencen a buscar.-Dijo Bocón.

De pronto del interior del barco salió un joven vikingo; él era de cabello negro y corto, vestía con una camisa azul con detalles de color gris en las mangas y un pantalón gris con botas cafés; al ver que estaba a punto de desmayarse Estoico corrió para atraparlo.

-¿Estas bien?-Le dijo Estoico.

-Sí, solo estoy algo mareado.-Le respondió el vikingo con una media sonrisa.

-Soy Estoico y él es Bocón.-Dijo Estoico.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kenned, pero todos me dicen Ken.-Contesto el vikingo.

-Bien Ken, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-Menciono Bocón.

-Buscaba a una amiga, cuando un Escaldaron me ataco.-Le contesto Ken.

-Pues no te preocupes, te puedes quedar en Berk hasta que tu barco sea reparado.-Le dijo Estoico.

-Gracias…esperen, ¿nos encontramos en Berk?-Respondió Ken.

-Sí, en donde más.-Contesto Bocón.

-Genial, entonces sí llegue a mi destino.-Menciono Ken feliz.

-¿Tu destino, a que te refieres?-Le dijo Estoico.

-La amiga que busco se encuentra aquí, se llama Celeste, ¿la conocen?-Contesto Ken.

-Claro que la conocemos, en este momento está ocupada, pero la mandare llamar, mientras tanto te llevaremos al Gran Salón para que descanses y comas algo. Abono, tú y Cubeta vayan por Celeste y díganle a Hipo que necesitamos que lleven el barco al muelle para ser reparado.-Dijo Estoico.

(…)

Llevaron a Ken al Gran Salón. Mientras tanto Abono y Cubeta fueron a buscar a Hipo y Celeste, quienes junto con los demás practicaban sus tácticas de ataque en la Academia…

-¡Celeste!...que bueno que te encontramos.-Le dijo Abono.

-¿Por qué…ocurrió algo?-Le contesto Celeste.

-De hecho sí, ha llegado un barco un poco destruido y su tripulante al parecer es de Bodkar, y te está buscando.-Le respondió Abono.

-Enserio, ¿Dónde está?-Dijo Celeste.

-En el Gran Salón.-Le contesto Cubeta.

-Bien, vamos Luna.-Respondió Celeste.

-Espera Celeste, iremos contigo.-Menciono Hipo.

-Si…por cierto, tu padre quiere que vayan por el barco que está en la playa sur y lo lleven al muelle para repararlo.-Le dijo Abono.

-Está bien…lo haremos, Celeste iremos contigo en cuanto terminemos.-Dijo Hipo.

-No se preocupen, vamos Luna.-Respondió Celeste.

-Bien vayan, nosotros tenemos que ayudar a traer los materiales para reparar el barco, vamos Cubeta.-Dijo Abono.

-Sí, vamos.-Respondió Cubeta.

Celeste rápidamente subió a Luna y ambas se fueron, Hipo y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Abono y Cubeta salieron de la Academia y se dirigieron al muelle.

(…)

Hipo y los demás fueron por el barco, mientras tanto Celeste llegaba al Gran Salón…

-Ya llegue Estoico, ¿quién me busca?-Menciono Celeste acompañada por Luna.

-Celeste…que bueno verte de nuevo.-Le dijo Ken, quien al igual que los demás se levantó de su silla.

-Kenned…tu…aquí…-Respondió Celeste con la mirada fija y algo impresionada…

 **Muy bien. Aquí terminamos jeje… espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo doble =)**

 **Ahora, respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:** **respondiendo a tus tres Reviews; gracias por leer, me alegra que te esté gustando. Y si, comenzaré a publicar todos los días (al menos por un tiempo), estoy de vacaciones así que no hay ningún problema. Espero seguir leyendo Reviews tuyos jeje…Nos leemos pronto ;)**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS…**_

 _ **Se despide su amiga DragoViking**_


	9. Capitulo 10 Recuerdos Olvidados

**Muy bien, aquí un nuevo capítulo ;)**

 **Que lo disfruten, los leemos al final…**

 _Capítulo 10: Recuerdos Olvidados_

-Kenned…tu aquí…pero…-Decía Celeste.

-Si Celeste, yo aquí…quieres calmarte ya has dicho eso tres veces, y por favor llámame Ken.-Le dijo Kenned.

-No-no-no… ¿porque tú?, y ¿porque aquí?-Contesto Celeste con preocupación.

-Vamos, ¿Qué no estas feliz de verme?-Respondió Ken. Aunque no lo admitiría en su felicidad y sonrisa se distinguía la falsedad.

-Ammm…como decírtelo de una forma que entiendas… ¡NO!...porque rayos estaría feliz de verte.-Le dijo Celeste ya molesta.

Y justo en ese momento, los demás entraron al lugar.-Ya llegamos… ¿nos perdimos de algo?-Dijo Hipo inocentemente.

-Chicos que bueno que están aquí. Descuiden no se han perdido de nada importante.-Contesto Celeste sin darle mucha importancia a lo que ocurría.

-Claro…y ¿Quién es el?-Preguntó Astrid extrañada por su actitud.

-Nadie importante, solo es Kenned.-Respondió Celeste de forma cortante y, nuevamente, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Nadie importante, ¿a qué te refieres con eso, y que no piensas presentarme a tus nuevos amigos?-Contesto Ken haciéndose el muy, MUY, ofendido.

-Ammm…no, no creo que sea correcto. Pero no quiero ser descortés a sí que… Ahhhh, ellos son Hipo, Astrid, Patapez, Patán, Brutaceo y Brutilda.-Respondió Celeste rápidamente y sin quitar esa mirada molesta.

-Mucho gusto.-Les dijo un Ken sonriente.

-Igualmente…eso creo.-Le contesto Hipo de igual forma aunque con un toque de confusión.

-Bien, tu visita fue…inesperada. Creo que es bueno que estés bien, pero yo me tengo que ir.-Menciono Celeste dando por terminada la "conversación" y preparándose para marcharse.

-Espera, ya te vas, pero…-Contesto Ken intrigado.

-Sí, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer.-Dijo Celeste. La verdad era que no quería estar ni un solo minuto más junto a él, algo no estaba bien y todos lo habían notado, pero… _¿Qué era?_ , ya lo descubrirían después.

-A sí, ¿Cómo qué?-Le dijo Ken tratando de que no se marchara.

-Como alejarme de ti…-Le respondió Celeste ya molesta y sin tener una pizca de sutileza.

-Oye…no puedes irte, tenemos que hablar.-Le detuvo Ken tomándola del brazo para evitar su partida.

-Claro que no…Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Nos vemos luego chicos.-Contesto Celeste soltándose de su agarre para después, al fin, poder marcharse.

Por desgracia, nuevamente, su retirada se vio interrumpida, pero esta vez por algo…peor…

-De acuerdo-Había dicho Astrid algo confundida.-, mientras tanto Kenned porque no nos cuentas que te ocurrió.-Le dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

-Claro, pero llámenme Ken.-Les dijo Kenned con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien Ken, cuéntanos ¿Cuál es tu relación con Celeste?-Contesto Patán siendo, bueno, un patán.

Y fue justo ESO lo que detuvo a Celeste en su intento por "escapar"

-¡¿Relación?, estás loco!-Le dijo con una mirada entre asombro y horror antes de propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Qué te pasa, solo quiero conocer a tu ex.-Respondió Patán sobando su cabeza.

-¡¿Ex?!…él no es mi ex.-Aclaro muy molesta Celeste.

-Entonces es tu n-no…-Continuó Patán, quien antes de terminar de hablar recibo otro golpe de Celeste.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, porque no es así. Y para evitar tus tonterías, o las de ellos, creo que mejor nos vamos todos.-Dijo Celeste volteando a ver a los gemelos, quienes se golpeaban mutuamente.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, siempre y cuando nos expliques que ocurre. Además Ken debes descansar un poco.-Contesto Hipo.

-Claro, yo les explico todo, pero por favor vámonos.-Respondió Celeste ya en forma de súplica. Quería irse, y quería irse YA.

Se despidieron de Estoico y los demás, subieron a sus dragones y emprendieron el vuelo…

(..)

Ya a solas comenzaron a hablar sin interrupciones.

-Bien Celeste, ahora sí explícanos que ocurre.-Le dijo Hipo.

Celeste simplemente suspiro para después hablar.-Bien…digamos que Kenned y yo tuvimos una relación algo compleja y…-Respondió Celeste, quien antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Patán.

-Ahah…no que ustedes no eran n-nov…-Dijo Patán, quien también fue interrumpido por Celeste.

-No…lo digas,-Le contesto Celeste con mirada amenazadora.-dije relación compleja, ósea que éramos amigos pero con más confianza o…íntimos…confiaba en él más que en Karin…no le digan que dije eso…-

-No te preocupes, yo no le diré nada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Brutilda.-Dijo Brutaceo susurrando como si de un secreto se tratase.

-Yo no diré nada, tu si.-Le contesto Brutilda dándole un golpe.

-Bien, bien, ya no peleen. Continúa Celeste.-Menciono Astrid.

-Si, como les decía, Kenned y yo éramos muy amigos, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Luna, Kenned fue el primero y el único en decirme muchas cosas horribles, después de haberlo salvado de Khanor me dijo que todo era mi culpa, incluso me ataco…bueno no a mí, a Luna, pero yo me interpuse y su hacha me corto un poco en la mano…Digamos que literalmente Kenned me dejo cicatrices de por vida, yo no pienso perdonarlo por todo lo que me hizo, y aunque él diga que se ha arrepentido, yo no le creo nada, por eso está aquí, porque según él quiere reparar todo el daño que me hizo…-Les dijo Celeste sin dar mucha explicación, lanzando suspiros y girando sus ojos con algo de ironía al pensar siquiera que Ken verdaderamente estuviera arrepentido..

-Pues el sí se ve algo arrepentido, y si recorrió el océano entero para encontrarte…creo que en verdad quiere cambiar las cosas…-Le dijo Astrid.

-Con un perdón no basta, me ha hecho mucho daño, no creo poder perdonarlo.-Respondió Celeste bajando la mirada pero aun con voz decidida y algo irritada.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…habla con él, deja que te explique las cosas, escúchalo, y dile cómo te sientes, si después de eso sientes que no debes perdonarlo, pues no lo hagas.-Contesto Hipo con delicadeza. En verdad querían hacerla "entrar en razón".

-Hipo tiene razón Celeste, evitar los problemas no es la forma correcta de resolverlos, tienes que hablar con el.-Dijo Patapez.

-Todos merecen ser perdonados Celeste.-Menciono Astrid.

-Claro que hay situaciones en las que no pueden o no deben ser perdonados…No estoy diciendo que esta sea una de esas situaciones, pero…-Dijo Patapez, quien fue interrumpido por Hipo.

-Gracias…Patapez…sabes, eso no ayuda.-Le detuvo Hipo.

-Saben que chicos, creo que tienen razón…pero aun así necesito pesarlo, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.-Les contesto Celeste dirigiéndose hacia Luna para así partir juntas.

El resto solo se despidió, viéndola partir, para, minutos después, hacer lo mismo.

(…)

Por la noche Celeste salió de su casa para observar las estrellas y pensar que hacer, Luna la acompañó, pues tampoco podía dormir. Pasaron un rato tranquilo observando las estrellas y escuchando el romper de las olas…

 **Okay, aquí finaliza otro capítulo. Trate de hacerle algunas modificaciones para que así fuera más extenso…espero les haya gustado =)**

 **Ahora, los Reviews**

 **KatnissSakura:** **Noté tu ausencia jeje, pero no importa. Me alegra que te gustara el capi…y si, pobre Luna jajaja…**

 **Hashashin:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero leer Reviews tuyos más seguido ;)**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS…**_

 **Nos leemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo…**

 **Se despide de ustedes** _ **DragoViking**_


	10. Capitulo 11 Una Partida Triste

**Nuevo capítulo…**

 **Que lo disfruten =) nos leemos al final…**

 _Capítulo 11: Una Partida Triste_

Por la mañana siguiente Celeste fue al muelle para buscar a Kenned, quien se encontraba reparando su barco junto con Bocón y otros vikingos.

-Hola Celeste, buenos días.-Le dijo Bocón.

-Hola, buenos días Bocón.-Le respondió Celeste.

-Has madrugado, ¿a qué se debe esto?-Preguntó curioso.

-Ahhhh, la verdad no tengo muy claro el por qué, pero…vine a hablar con Kenned, ¿lo has visto?-Le contesto Celeste no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Sí, está adentro… ¡Hey Ken, aquí te buscan!...-Respondió Bocón llamando a su vez al anteriormente nombrado.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-Se escuchó su voz venir desde el barco.-Celeste… ¿Q-que haces aquí?-Dijo sorprendido al verla en el muelle.

-Hola, Kenned. He venido porque…tú y yo necesitamos hablar.-Le dijo Celeste no muy convencida de su decisión.

-¿Es enserio, tú quieres hablar conmigo?-Al parecer Ken se encontraba más sorprendido por esa respuesta que la misma Celeste. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro esperanzador. Y, aunque logró notar las dudas que Celeste aun tenia, no perdió esa esperanza.

-Sí, y por favor no hagas esto más difícil, porque créeme que no estoy muy segura de esto.-Respondió Celeste contestando así las "preguntas" que Ken se hacía mentalmente.

-Está bien, hablemos.-Le dijo Ken con tranquilidad, invitándola a subir al barco.

-Bien, creo que ustedes dos necesitan algo de privacidad, así que…me voy.-Menciono Bocón interrumpiéndolos para, bueno, no interrumpirlos más.

-No es necesario Bocón, iremos a hablar a otro lugar, para no interrumpirte más en tu trabajo.-Le dijo Celeste ignorando la antigua invitación de Ken por subir al barco.-Vamos Kenned, acompáñame.-

-C-claro…-Contesto Ken bajando del barco y comenzando a seguirla.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.-Les dijo Bocón al verlos partir.

-Adiós Bocón-Le respondió Celeste.

(…)

Kenned acompañó a Celeste y a Luna hasta su casa, ahí ambos comenzaron a hablar mientras Luna comía sus pescados.

-Bien Kenned, estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que me tienes que decir.-Le dijo Celeste de forma decidida.

-Está bien…Primero que nada quiero decirte que he comprendido que cometí un grave error al tratarte de esa manera, no supe lo que hacía, estaba molesto porque no confiaste en mi para guardar tu secreto, sé que hice mal al actuar de esa manera, pero no sabía cómo desahogarme. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, te lastime y herí tus sentimientos, en ese momento no me di cuenta del daño que te hice…tal vez ya es demasiado tarde para esto pero…quiero decirte que lo lamento, lamento haberte lastimado, por favor te pido que me perdones, no fue mi intención…-Le dijo Ken. Fue en ese momento en el que Celeste logró comprender el sincero arrepentimiento de Ken.

-Kenned…no sabes lo difícil que fue eso para mí, tú me hiciste mucho daño, heriste mi corazón…Con un "lo siento" no basta para sanar mis heridas…sabes, yo estaba muy bien, comencé a recuperarme del daño que me hiciste, y ¿sabes cómo lo hice?...alejándome de ti, así comencé a olvidarte, poco a poco fui borrando de mi mente todos tus recuerdos, todos nuestros recuerdos. Yo estaba muy bien, era feliz, pero todo cambio cuando apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, trajiste todos esos recuerdos de nuevo a mi mente, principalmente los malos, y aunque sean más recuerdos buenos que malos, no logro recuperarme de tus heridas.-Le contesto Celeste con tristeza y dolor. Ken sabía que era verdad, y era por eso que quería demostrarle lo cuan arrepentido estaba.

-Celeste…sé que no puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero quiero que sepas que hare lo necesario para recuperar tu confianza…y tu cariño…Celeste, voy a ser honesto contigo, yo…te sigo queriendo, siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré.-Le contesto Ken con delicadeza y decisión.

-Kenned, yo…no puedo explicarte todo lo que siento, pero sé que lo que tú me has dicho es cierto, por eso quiero decirte que…Te perdono…-Le dijo Celeste, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que era lo correcto, pero también de que no dejaría que sus sentimientos la controlaran.

-Enserio…Celeste gracias, me haces tan feliz, yo…-Le respondió Ken intentando abrazarla, pero Celeste se apartó de él.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Su acción lo había sorprendido, aunque, en cierta forma, ya lo veía venir.

-Kenned, yo te dije que te perdonaba, pero…eso no significa que todo va a ser como antes, las cosas entre tú y yo siguen igual, y no sé cuándo van a cambiar.-Le contesto Celeste. Una desilusión apareció en el rostro de Ken, pero, nuevamente, era algo que ya veía venir.

-Pero…Ahhhh, está bien, comenzaremos de nuevo.-Dijo Ken dando un gran suspiro, aceptando las condiciones de Celeste.

-Solo amigos, amigos que se acaban de conocer, solo eso Kenned.-Contesto Celeste.

-Bien, ya me voy…pero antes quiero avisarte que mi barco está casi listo, y que partiré esta tarde, para no causarte más problemas…Adiós.-Respondió Ken antes de salir de la casa de Celeste.

(…)

Por la tarde Celeste se reunió con Hipo y los demás para despedir a Ken.

-Celeste, ¿hablaste con Ken?-Preguntó Hipo con curiosidad.

-Sí, él y yo hablamos.-Respondió Celeste sin dar mucho detalle.

-Y bien… ¿Qué paso?-Insistió Astrid.

-Lo perdoné…pero todo sigue igual, más o menos, ahora somos solo amigos recién conocidos.-Contesto Celeste confundiéndose a sí misma con la respuesta.

-Eso es bueno, poco a poco volverás a confiar en el.-Respondió Astrid.

-Sí, todo volverá a ser como antes.-Dijo Hipo.

-No sé si quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.-Aclaró Celeste con pesadez.

(…)

Justo en ese momento Kenned salió del barco y comenzó a despedirse de todos.

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir, adiós chicos fue un placer y gracias por su ayuda.-Les dijo Ken.

-No fue nada Ken, eso es lo que hacemos.-Contesto Hipo.

-Adiós Ken, y buen viaje.-Le dijo Astrid sonriendo.

(…)

Todos se despidieron de Ken, solo faltaba Celeste, para eso Hipo y los demás los dejaron solos por un momento...

-Fue bueno verte Celeste, y poder resolver nuestros problemas.-Le dijo Ken con tranquilidad.

-Sí, debo admitir que a mí no me agrado mucho tu visita, pero…estuvo bien.-Contesto Celeste tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Claro, bueno ya me tengo que ir.-Respondió Ken de igual forma.

-Espera Kenned, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa, por curiosidad… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Berk?-Le detuvo Celeste.

-Hace unas semanas fui a Bodkar y me entere que estuviste ahí con unos amigos, así que hable con Karin y me dijo que estabas aquí.-Contesto Ken.

-Karin…debo hablar con ella de nuevo sobre la importancia de guardar un secreto.-Dijo Celeste con cierta molestia.

-No fue su culpa, fue mía, es que soy bueno convenciendo a las personas.-Contesto Ken.

-Sí, lo se Kenned, sabes manipular a las personas y lo haces muy bien, pero no tan bien…jamás me has podido manipular.-Respondió Celeste divertida.

-Sí, sabes, eso es porque eres muy lista y porque…jamás he querido manipularte.-Le dijo Ken con delicadeza y una sonrisa sincera.

-Enserio…bueno solo quería preguntarte eso, adiós Kenned.-Contesto Celeste ya sonrojada y preparándose para marcharse.

-Espera, yo también te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Cuándo volverás a llamarme Ken?-Esta vez fue él quien la detuvo, nuevamente, tomándola del brazo.

-No lo sé, tal vez cuando vuelvas a tener mi confianza…cuando todo pueda ser como antes, hasta ese momento te seguiré llamando Kenned.-Contesto Celeste mirándolo fijamente a los ojos demostrándole su sinceridad.

-Está bien…Adiós Celeste.-Respondió Ken liberando su brazo para después subir a su barco y emprender su viaje.

(…)

Al ver como el barco se alejaba, Hipo y los demás se acercaron a Celeste.

-Celeste…iremos al Gran Salón, ¿Quieres venir?-Le dijo Hipo llamando su atención.

-No gracias, quiero ir a volar un rato con Luna, los veo luego chicos.-Respondió Celeste sin quitar su mirada del barco alejándose.

-Está bien, adiós Celeste.-Contesto Hipo para después partir junto a los demás.

(…)

Celeste y Luna fueron a volar un rato.

Mientras tanto en el barco Ken no dejaba de observar Berk, de pronto vio a Celeste y Luna volar y detenerse en una roca saliente. Ken se quedó mirando la roca, en donde Celeste apenas se alcanzaba a ver.

-Adiós….Celeste…-Dijo Kenned con mirada triste.

(…)

Mientras tanto en la roca saliente Celeste no dejaba de mirar el horizonte, donde el barco de Kenned se veía alejarse.

-Adiós….Ken…..-Dijo Celeste dejando caer por su rostro un par de lágrimas.

Luna comenzó a meterse entre su brazo izquierdo, como para abrazarla, Celeste la acaricio y la abrazo, subió a ella y secando sus lágrimas volvieron a casa….

 **Bien, aquí finaliza un nuevo capítulo jeje… Como verán nuestra amiga Celeste tiene ciertos secretitos jeje…**

 **Ahora, los Reviews**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:** **Pues como ya pudiste notar, realmente estaba arrepentido jeje…y descuida, no creo que sea una trampa, y Celeste tampoco lo cree =P**

 **Hashashin:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pronto volveré con más (y con eso me refiero a mañana)**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 **Se despide su amiga y servidora,** _ **DragoViking**_ **...**


	11. Capitulo 12 Revelacion-Parte 1

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

 **Nos leemos al final…**

 _Capítulo 12: Revelación/1ra Parte_

Los días pasaron y Celeste estaba distante, esto tenia a todos muy preocupados, y, por eso, Hipo y los demás fueron a buscarla para saber que ocurría.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ya es un poco tarde.-Menciono Celeste al verlos llegar. Y tenía razón, ya estaba anocheciendo, se suponía que todos deberían estar en sus casas, pero, obviamente, no era así.

-Lo sabemos Celeste, pero estamos preocupados por ti, últimamente estas distante, queremos saber que te ocurre.-Le contesto Hipo realmente preocupado.

-No es nada, solo he estado algo distraída, he estado ocupada siguiendo la investigación de Gorkzen y la gema.-Respondió Celeste sin darle mucha importancia mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Cierto, con todo lo que ha ocurrido hemos olvidado eso. ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?-Dijo Hipo dejando de lado la preocupación para demostrarse curioso.

-Nada importante, solo que Gorkzen era un loco desquiciado o tal vez un sabio muy extraño…-Contesto Celeste con ironía y diversión.

-Eso ya lo sabemos…-Respondió Astrid de igual manera conteniendo su risa.- ¿No has averiguado nada de nada?-Dijo ya de forma más seria.

-No, pero me puse a pensar y recordé que existe alguien que nos puede ayudar.-Menciono Celeste también de forma seria.

-¡Si…quien es, dínoslo!-Le dijo Patapez emocionado.

-Cálmate Patapez, deja que les explique.-Respondió Celeste.-Verán Gorkzen tuvo un amigo; un compañero que seguía sus aventuras, eran tan amigos que le confió todos sus secretos, él sabía todo acerca de las gemas…o al menos eso supongo…-

-Pues que esperamos, hay que ir con el.-Dijo Patán rápidamente.

-Claro…si es que ustedes saber revivir a los muertos… eso fue hace como 90 años, aproximadamente. Pero él tuvo un hijo llamado Tanos, su padre le confió todo lo que sabía sobre la gema y Gorkzen, además él sigue vivo, al menos lo estaba la última y primera vez que escuche hablar de él.-Respondió Celeste dando ya por terminada su explicación.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Le dijo Hipo aun curioso.

-Porque hace un tiempo conocí a un joven aventurero llamado Jared, que es el aprendiz del sabio Tanor, el me conto todo esto y me dijo dónde encontrarlo.-Contesto Celeste.

-Eso es genial, cuando iremos con el.-Dijo Astrid ya emocionada.

-Que les parece mañana a primera hora, en la Academia.-Menciono Hipo.

-Claro, mañana por la mañana.-Concordó Celeste.-Bueno, ya es algo tarde, ¿no creen?-Menciono nuevamente.

-Tienes razón, jeje…-Respondió Hipo algo nervioso.-Bueno, mejor nos vamos. Adiós Celeste. Hasta mañana.-

-Adiós chicos y buenas noches.-Contesto Celeste con una sonrisa al verlos partir.

(…)

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, todos se reunieron en la Academia listos para partir. Sería un viaje largo y algo agotador, por eso todos llevaban provisiones.

(…)

Después de varias horas llegaron a su destino, una pequeña isla con vegetación tropical y una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera.

Al descender y bajar de sus dragones un joven salió de la cabaña para recibirlos, él era alto, con cabello negro, pantalones cafés y camisa gris al igual que sus botas…

-Celeste, Luna… las estaba esperando.-Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa.

-Jared, hola…-Contestó Celeste de igual forma.-Espera, ¿dijiste que nos esperabas, como sabias que vendríamos?-Esta vez se encontraba confundida.

-Sí, y también a tus amigos.-Respondió Jared aun sonriendo.

-Si…-Mencionó no muy convencida.-Bueno, ellos son Hipo y Chimuelo; Astrid y Tormenta; Patapez y Gorgónzua; Patán y Dientepúa; Brutaceo y Brutilda, y, Barf y Belch. Chicos él es Jared.-Los presentó.

-Mucho gusto.-Les dijo Jared aun sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Igualmente.-Contesto Hipo dando por iniciado un gran e incómodo silencio.

-Por cierto Jared ¿Dónde está Crash?-Interrumpió Celeste para acabar con el silencio.

-Por ahí, ya sabes cómo es, le gusta tener un rato solo para el.-Respondió Jared liberando una pequeña risa.

-¿Quién es Crash?-Dijo Astrid confundida.

-Es mi compañero dragón, un Skrill.-Respondió Jared sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡¿Tienes un Skrill?! Es increíble.-Mencionó Patapez emocionado.

-Sí, y no fue muy fácil entrenarlo, pero con la ayuda de Celeste lo logre.-Dijo el sonriente Jared.

-Sí, sí, Jared no es por ser grosera pero, no estamos aquí para escuchar esa historia, hemos venido para hablar con Tanos.-Interrumpió nuevamente Celeste.

-Sí, lo se…Tanos me dijo que vendrían, como sabes él era muy sabio.-Contesto Jared.

-Espera… ¿cómo que era?…-Respondió Celeste ahora preocupada.

-Hace un mes enfermo, y la semana pasada el…ya saben, se fue…-Dijo Jared con la mirada baja y cierta pesadez en su voz.

-¿Como que se fue?, ¿A dónde?-Contesto Brutaceo ignorando todo lo demás.

-Ahhhh, Brutaceo él se refiere a que Tanos falleció.-Le respondió Astrid conteniendo la desesperación.

-Ohh, así cambia la cosa.-Dijo Brutaceo inocentemente.

-Como sea, ahora regresamos al inicio.-Menciono Brutilda.

-Jared, si Tanos sabía que vendríamos, debió decirte para que…por favor dime que te dijo como ayudarnos.-Le dijo Celeste. Jared era su única esperanza.

-Pues…no me dijo como, pero me dio esto, y me dijo que te lo entregara.-Le contesto Jared entregándole un cofre.

-Esto es bueno…es la información faltante.-Respondió Celeste abriendo el cofre.

-Esto es genial, ahora podremos terminar nuestra investigación.-Dijo Hipo ahora ya feliz.

-Chicos…ya va a anochecer, creo que debemos volver a Berk.-Menciono Patapez nervioso.

-Sí, podría atraparnos una tormenta.-Concordó Astrid.

-Eso es cierto. Bueno Jared fue un placer conocerte y gracias por la ayuda.-Contesto Hipo de igual forma.

-Igualmente…Esperen, quisiera ir con ustedes, si no es mucha molestia claro. Es una promesa que le hice a Tanos.-Respondió Jared deteniendo su partida.

-Por supuesto, además tú sabes algo sobre el tema, podrías ser de mucha ayuda.-Dijo Hipo alegremente.

-Sí, Jared seria genial.-Menciono Celeste también feliz al tener cerca a un amigo más.

-Bien, solo llamare a Crash.-Dijo Jared silbando para que Crash llegara.

De pronto Crash llego y al ver a Celeste y Luna, corrió a saludarlas.

-No, Crash espera...-Trató de detenerlo al ver como se dirigía hacia ella. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el Skrill ya se encontraba sobre ella.-Si amigo yo también te extrañe, pero por favor, quítate de encima, estas pesadito…-Le decía Celeste ya sin aire.

-Ya Crash, la lastimas.-Le reprendió Jared ordenándole que se bajara de su amiga.

(…)

Ya con Crash más tranquilo. Todos subieron a sus dragones preparados ya para partir.

(…)

Al llegar se dirigieron al Gran Salón, ahí le presentaron a Estoico y Bocón a Jared, y después de cenar le dieron una pequeña revisada a las notas.

Al parecer Celeste había descubierto algo, y con mirada preocupante comenzó a leer las notas, los demás también se preocuparon al escuchar lo que leía Celeste…

- _"Después de varias investigaciones hemos descubierto que el poder que la gema liberara en el eclipse solar es el de….._

 **Chan chan chan channnnn….*música de suspenso***

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo jeje… Ahora si comienza lo bueno, y créanme, no será la única vez en la que los deje con la intriga de saber más =P**

 **Bueno, sin más me retiro…**

 **Ahh pero antes, los invito a leer mi nuevo fic. El cual espero les guste tanto o más que este =) *(aquí el link:** **s/11325078/1/Vestida-Con-Sangre** **)***

 **Ahora si…** _ **DragoViking**_ **se despide…**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	12. Capitulo 13 Revelación-Parte 2

**Bien, aquí el siguiente capítulo…**

 **No se por qué pero creo que debí hacerlos esperar más…si lo sé soy muy cruel…**

 **Bueno, no los detendré más, que disfruten…**

 _Capítulo 13: Revelación/2da Parte_

-Eso es imposible…como va a ser cierto.-Decía Patán renuente.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Patán.-Concordó Hipo.

-Igual yo.-Mencionó Astrid.

-Chicos, sé que suena increíble, pero aquí está la prueba de que es cierto.-Les dijo Celeste tratando de calmarlos.

-Pues no lo creemos, tal vez lo leíste mal. Vuélvelo a leer.-Respondió Patapez.

-Bien… -Aceptó Celeste, aclarando su garganta para después volver a leer las notas.- _"Después de varias investigaciones. Hemos descubierto que el poder que la gema liberara en el eclipse solar es el de…..controlar a todas las especies de dragones conocidas y no conocidas, quien posea la gema en el eclipse, podrá controlarlos, e incluso… llevarlos a su extinción…"_ , lo ven es lo que dicen las notas.-Contesto Celeste al terminar.

-Desafortunadamente es cierto.-Interrumpió Jared con cierto lamento.

-Si es así, tenemos que destruir la gema.-Mencionó Hipo con decisión.

-Lo sabemos Hipo, pero no hay forma de destruirla, al menos aun no lo descubrimos.-Respondió Celeste.

-Pues hay que averiguarlo, y mantener oculta esta información.-Contesto Astrid.

-Ocultarla, ¿Por qué?-Dijo Brutaceo. Nuevamente, en ningún momento había puesto la atención suficiente a lo que el resto decía.

-Porque si esta información cae en malas manos lo dragones correrán peligro.-Le contesto Celeste con algo de paciencia.

-Ya lo sabía.-Respondió Brutaceo inocentemente.

-Hay que seguir revisando las notas hasta encontrar la forma de destruir la gema.-Menciono Hipo.

-Así será, por el bien de los dragones así será.-Contesto Jared.

Y justo en ese momento Bocón entró al lugar, corría lo más rápido que podía. Su pata de palo no le servía mucho en situaciones como esa. Cuando al fin logró llegar a ellos, habiendo ya recuperado el aliento y aun con una gran preocupación; al fin, habló.- ¡Chicos…un Alacambiante llego, vengan rápido!-

Con el simple hecho de escuchar esto, rápidamente salieron y junto con sus dragones fueron a buscar al Alacambiante. Pues ya estaba más que comprobado que para Berk, los Alacambiante podían ser un gran, GRAN, problema.

(…)

Después de buscarlo por toda la aldea, tratando de evitar más destrucción, al fin el dragón se presentó, o más bien apareció frente a ellos. Estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando una voz le grito que se detuviera.

-¡Boch alto!-Grito la voz desde la oscuridad de la noche.

-Reconocería esa voz a donde fuera.-Menciono Celeste.

-Hola Celeste…-Contesto la voz, la cual pertenecía a una chica de cabello largo y trenzado de color café; blusa verde; falda y mallas de color gris y botas color café; que salía de las sombras.

-¡Karin, ¿q-que haces aquí, conoces a este dragón?!-Exclamó sorprendida mente confundida.

-Oye, tranquila, no te alteres.-Respondió la nombrada con cierta diversión en su voz.-… él es Boch, mi compañero dragón.-Le dijo Karin.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si a ti no te agradan los dragones, hasta te costó trabajo acostumbrarte a Luna.-Contesto Celeste aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Eso fue antes de conocer a Boch…que fue unas semanas después de que nos visitaste y créeme que nos acostumbramos muy rápido. ¿Ken no te hablo eso?-Respondió Karin sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ni…lo menciones.-Le dijo Celeste ahora un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué?, él me dijo que ya lo perdonaste.-Respondió Karin.

-Ahhhh…no quiero hablar de eso…hablo enserio Karin.-Le reprendió Celeste para no terminar en un momento más incómodo, aun.

-Como sea, no estoy aquí para contarte como conocí a Boch, vine porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte…..-Se defendió, o al menos lo intento, pues fácilmente terminó distrayéndose.-…Ahhhh hola chicos.-Los saludó alegremente. Ante tal reacción Celeste solo golpeó su frente con su mano, como signo de desesperación.

-Hola Karin, es bueno verte.-Respondió Hipo cortésmente.

-Igualmente, tú debes ser Jared y el Crash, Celeste me ha hablado de ti.-Continuó Karin de igual manera.

-Sí, ese soy yo, mucho gusto Karin, Celeste también me ha hablado de ti.-Respondió Jared.

-Sí, que bien… ahora Karin, dijiste que viniste a decirme algo muy importante, ¿Qué es?-Le detuvo Celeste llamando su tención para evitar que se distrajera de nuevo.

-Si, tal vez te quieras sentar para esto, y alejarte de esas armas…por precaución.-Dijo Karin un tanto temerosa, dando unos pasos atrás para alejarse un poco de Celeste.-Bien, veras….hace un rato vi a… Khanor y los Darveks acercarse a Bodkar con una flota entera de barcos armados. Rápidamente fui con Derek para avisarle, ya que es el líder, él me dijo que viniera por ti, necesitamos tu ayuda, más bien su ayuda.-Explico nerviosamente.

-¡Khanor intenta atacar Bodkar… ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio?!-Respondió Celeste algo alterada.

-Cálmate Celeste, no te lo dije antes porque estaban intentado atacar a Boch…o más bien él los quería atacar…pero entendiste mi punto.-Contesto Karin tratando de defenderse.

-Esto es una locura…estos problemas cada vez son peores.-Menciono Celeste cada vez más alterada y preocupada, pero también molesta.

-Tranquila Celeste, nosotros ayudaremos… Juntos detendremos a Khanor.-Le dijo Hipo para tranquilizarla.

-Ustedes no saben lo peligroso que él es… sé que derrotaron a Alvin, y todo eso, pero créanme que Khanor es aún peor.-Respondió Celeste.

-Aun así te ayudaremos, nunca te dejaremos sola, eso no es lo que hacen los amigos.-Contesto Astrid también para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores. Karin que tan lejos están de Bodkar.-Dijo Celeste ya más tranquila.

-A un día en barco, más o menos.-Respondió Karin.

-Bien, entonces partiremos a primera hora, se aproxima una tormenta.-Contesto Hipo.

-Sí, y nosotros también iremos.-Menciono Estoico llegando al lugar acompañado por Bocón.

-Enserio, gracias.-Contesto Celeste con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pues claro, no queremos perdernos de la acción.-Respondió Bocón.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente todos partieron a la isla Bodkar, al llegar se reunieron con Derek el líder de la isla, y repasaron la situación.

Con el plan de ataque terminado todos se fueron a sus posiciones, armados y listos esperaron el avistamiento de los Darveks, después de un rato avistaron el primer barco, el de Khanor, y tras él varios barcos más, algunos fueron destruidos, otros lograron anclar en la isla, todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a atacar, Celeste rápidamente fue tras Khanor; Karin y Jared fueron a liberar a algunos Bodkarnos que fueron capturados.

(…)

Después de una larga persecución, Celeste al fin encontró al causante de toda esa destrucción; un vikingo de cuerpo grande y musculoso, cabello corto y barba grade de color café oscuro, toda su vestimenta estaba hecha de piel de dragón: armazones en hombros y muñecas, pantalones y camisa de un tono grisáceo, además de un gran casco con cuernos de un Cremallerus.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Khanor dio la señal de atacar, fue entonces cuando unas catapultas se activaron disparando contra ella y Luna; por suerte lograron esquivar los disparos. Al ver esto, sin pensarlo más, Khanor les lanzo unas cuerdas con bolas de hierro (especiales para derribar dragones) y esta vez ambas fueron derribadas. Por suerte Ken estaba cerca y fue a liberarlas antes de que Khanor se acercara a ellas.

-Nos salvaste, gracias…..Ken…-Menciono Celeste levantándose del suelo al igual que Luna.

-Me acabas de llamar Ken…-Contesto Kenned impresionado.

-Pues claro…te dije que lo haría cuando recuperaras mi confianza.-Respondió Celeste con una sonrisa.

-¿Y lo hice con solo salvarte?-Dijo Ken sorprendido.

-No, la recuperaste desde hace un tiempo.-Contesto Celeste con una sonrisa cada vez más notoria.

-Que lindos…..me causan náuseas…. ¡Guerreros, a ellos!-Dijo Khanor rodeado de sus guerreros, quienes al igual que el estaban armados.

(…)

Mientras tanto Hipo y los demás luchaban en el otro lado de la isla y los aldeanos eran evacuados, ignorando el peligro en el que sus amigos se encontraban en ese momento.

(…)

Celeste, Luna y Ken estaban rodeados por Khanor y sus guerreros. Luna comenzó a dispararles a los guerreros, mientras Celeste y Ken los golpeaban, de pronto Luna fue herida por una flecha pequeña y gruesa, Celeste corrió para ayudarla.

-¡Luna!...Tranquila, te voy a ayudar.-Le dijo Celeste arrodillándose junto a su amiga tratando de sacar la flecha.

-Celeste… ahora que haremos.-Menciono Ken, quien minutos después fue derribado por uno de los Darveks.

-¡Ken…No!...-Contesto Celeste ahora ya dejando su preocupación de lado para estar altamente molesta.

-Está sola Celeste, no tienes escapatoria.-Le dijo Khanor retador.

-Eso es lo que crees.-Contesto Celeste lanzándole su hacha.

Khanor esquivo el hacha y atrapo a Celeste sujetándola de un brazo.

-¡Ah…Suéltame…No!-Decía Celeste tratando de liberarse, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Basta, no puedes hacer nada…ahora si no quieres que tus amigos salgan heridos me dirás dónde está la gema de Gorkzen.-Le contesto Khanor lleno de ira y sujetándola con más fuerza.

 _-La gema, ¿pero, como sabe sobre la gema?-_ Decía Celeste en su mente.

-No dices nada…-Le dijo Khanor irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

-No sé de qué hablas Khanor.-Respondió Celeste de forma cortante y evasiva.

-No te hagas la inocente, sé que tú eres la descendiente de Gorkzen, así como yo soy el de Kero, el vikingo que acabo con la miseria de Gorkzen…Al igual que tú, conozco el secreto de la gema.-Le contesto Khanor.

-Jamás te diré donde esta…-Le dijo Celeste nuevamente esforzándose por liberarse.

-Ahah ahora si me entiendes…Pues bien, ahora me entregaras la gema y las notas de Gorkzen…o si no, veras como tu querida Luna pierde su cabeza.-Menciono Khanor amenazándola con su espada al dirigirla hacia la dragón.

-No te atrevas Khanor, no le hagas daño…Hablare…te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Pero no la lastimes-Contesto Celeste dándose ya por vencida.

-¡Celeste…no lo hagas!-Le dijo Ken, quien acababa de recuperar el conocimiento al igual que Luna.

-Confía en mi Ken, se lo que hago…-Trató de tranquilizarlo, evitando así un nuevo ataque.-Protege a Luna y ella te protegerá….-Dijo Celeste haciéndole a Luna una señal (señalando con dos dedos, moviéndolos rápido y cerrando la mano en un puño).

-Basta, vendrás conmigo.-Dijo Khanor apartándola del lugar, pues aun la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, para comenzar a dirigirse a su barco.

Antes de que eso ocurriera, Celeste, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, más que Ken; comenzó a enterrar con su pie algo que dejo caer en la arena.

(…)

Khanor y sus guerreros se fueron, llevándose con ellos a Celeste. Ken y Luna se quedaron en la playa sin poder levantarse

Aun así, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Ken poco a poco se acercó al lugar donde Celeste había estado por última vez, y comenzó a desenterrar lo que ella le dejo oculto ahí….

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí llegamos…**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá con Celeste? ¿Qué ocultó entre la arena?**

 **Descúbranlo mañana ;) (Soy mala)**

 **Ahora, los Reviews:**

 **KatnissSakura:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado jeje y haber obtenido que el final fuera bueno XD =P**


	13. Capitulo 14 La Isla Darvek

**Muy bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Que lo disfruten =)**

 _Capítulo 14: La Isla Darvek_

Después de que Khanor se llevara a Celeste en su barco, Hipo y los demás llegaron a la playa en la cual Celeste y Khanor tuvieron su encuentro. Al llegar vieron a Ken y a Luna en el suelo y heridos.

-Chicos miren, Luna y Ken están ahí.-Les dijo Hipo.

-¿Pero dónde está Celeste?-Contesto Astrid preocupada.

-Averigüémoslo, vamos.-Respondió Estoico a espaldas de Hipo, pues él también iba montado sobre Chimuelo.

Rápidamente descendieron y fueron a ayudar a Ken y a Luna.

-Chicos que bueno que están aquí, Luna está herida, ayúdenla por favor.-Les dijo Ken con un leve alivio al verlos, pero con una gran preocupación por Luna…y no solo por ella, sino también por Celeste.

-Yo me encargo.-Contesto Bocón bajando de Tormenta al igual que Astrid, dirigiéndose hacia Luna para revisar su herida.

-Ken, ¿Qué paso aquí, y donde esta Celeste?-Le dijo Hipo.

-Yo estaba cerca y vi a Khanor atacar a Celeste y a Luna, así que vine para ayudarlas, pero Khanor tenía a sus guerreros listos para atacar, hirieron a Luna y a mí me noquearon, cuando desperté vi que Celeste discutía con Khanor sobre una gema y unas notas….-Contesto Ken.

-¿Sobre la gema, pero como es que él sabe sobre la gema?-Respondió Patapez.

-¿Ustedes también saben sobre eso, alguien me puede explicar qué ocurre?-Dijo Ken confundido.

-Si Ken, te explicaremos que ocurre, pero primero termina de contarnos que le paso a Celeste.-Respondió Hipo.

-Bien… Khanor le dijo a Celeste que sabía que era descendiente de Gorkzen y que él era el de Kero, el que asesino a Gorkzen…. Insistió en que le entregara la gema, y le dijo que si no lo hacía Luna perdería su cabeza y todos sus amigos saldrían heridos; Celeste se rindió y acepto decirle todo lo que sabía, siempre y cuando no lastimaran a nadie. Intente convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero ella lo único que me dijo fue: _"Confía en mi…Protege a Luna y ella te protegerá"_ , también le hizo una rara señal a Luna con su mano, y al parecer Luna entendió….-Les explicó Ken.

-¿Una señal, te fijaste como era?-Le interrumpió Hipo.

-No mucho, pero era algo así….-Contesto Ken tratando de imitar la señal de Celeste.

-Si no me equivoco. Esa señal significa para Luna que debe permanecer en su lugar y no atacar hasta que pase el peligro. Con esto le dio a entender que no fuera tras ella hasta que Khanor y su flota se fueran completamente de la isla.-Respondió Astrid.

-¿Para qué le ordenaría eso?-Dijo Ken.

-Para mantenerla segura, Luna no está en condiciones de pelear en este momento…y tú tampoco Ken.-Menciono Bocón ya habiendo revisado a Luna.

-Buen punto…por cierto Celeste oculto algo en la arena que quería que encontrara, lo desenterré, y me di cuenta de que era su collar.-Dijo Ken mostrando el collar que estaba en su mano.

-La gema…-Menciono Hipo sorprendido.

-Esperen, ¿esta es la gema?-Contesto Ken igualmente sorprendido.

-Sí, tranquilo te explicaremos lo que ocurre…Celeste está en peligro, tenemos que hacer un plan para rescatarla.-Dijo Hipo con firmeza y decisión.

(…)

Llevaron a Ken y a Luna a la aldea para ser curados, le explicaron lo que sucedía a Ken e hicieron un plan de rescate.

Mientras tanto en la Isla Darvek, Celeste era interrogada por Khanor.

-Por última vez, entrégame la gema.-Le decía Khanor lleno de ira.

-Ya te dije, no la tengo.-Le contesto Celeste con firmeza.

-¿Donde esta?-Le preguntó Khanor conteniendo las ganas que tenia de golpearla.

-No te lo diré.-Respondió Celeste con simpleza y una sonrisa burlona.

-Enserio….-Dijo Khanor tomándola del brazo fuertemente.-Lo dirás ahora…-Le gritó mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su agarre.

-¡Ahhhh!...Jamás te lo diré.-Contesto Celeste tratando de evitar demostrar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-Bien…. ¡Guardias! Llévenla a su celda, veremos si después de estar encerrada en un lugar oscuro y húmedo no dices nada, después de todo no soportas los lugares así, ¿no es cierto?-Respondió Khanor liberándola para dejarla en manos de sus hombres.

-Puedes intentar lo que quieras, pero no te diré nada…-Le dijo Celeste antes de ser llevada por los guardias.

(…)

Ya en la celda, Celeste comenzó a pensar en una forma de escapar.

-Debo de salir de aquí, Khanor no tardara en descubrir mi plan….además… ¡No soporto los lugares así!-Se dijo Celeste, quien empezaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba.-Ken…espero que hayas entendido lo que hice…Chicos…dense prisa…..-

En Bodkar, Hipo y los demás se preparaban para partir a Darvek, en cuanto Ken y Luna se sintieron mejor partieron al rescate de Celeste.

Celeste, después de varios intentos logro escapar de su celda, y sin que la vieran se ocultó entre algunos árboles, lejos de la tribu de Khanor. Buscó entre las cosas de su bolsa de viaje y encontró un catalejo que Hipo le dio y con el comenzó a revisar el cielo en busca de su ayuda.

-Luna, que bien ya están cerca… les avisare que estoy aquí, solo espero que Khanor no me descubra.-Se dijo Celeste, utilizando el llamado del Furia Nocturna para comunicarse con Luna.

(…)

Rápidamente Luna la escucho y le respondió, todos la siguieron hasta el lugar donde Celeste estaba. Por desgracia Khanor llego a Celeste antes que ellos.

-Tú no te iras Celeste, tengo planes que te incluyen.-Le dijo Khanor sujetándola.

-¡Ahhhh…No, suéltame!...-Contesto Celeste.

-¡Celeste!...-Grito Ken montado en Luna.

-Ken…. ¡Luna, bola de plasma!-Respondió Celeste haciéndole una señal a Luna para que le disparara a Khanor.

Luna le disparo y Celeste logro alejarse para que el disparo solo le diera a Khanor, pero el barranco en el que se encontraban se derrumbó y Celeste comenzó a caer. Por suerte Luna la atrapo.

-Luna, gracias amiga, me salvaste…. Y Ken, montaste a Luna, eso me alegra.-Les dijo Celeste realmente agradecida.

-Sí, ya somos amigos.-Contesto Ken acariciando a Luna.

-Celeste, ¿estás bien?-Le dijo Hipo.

-Sí, gracias chicos…. Ahora acabemos con Khanor.-Contesto Celeste.

(…)

Comenzaron a atacar; Patán y los gemelos, se encargaron de las catapultas; mientras que Astrid, Patapez, Karin y Jared derribaban a los Darveks; Hipo, Celeste y Ken fueron tras Khanor.

-No tienes escapatoria Khanor. Se acabó, tus planes fallaron.-Le dijo Celeste una vez que Chimuelo y Luna habían descendido y los tres habían bajado de ellos, acorralando a Khanor.

-Eso es lo que tú Khanor atrapando a Hipo y Chimuelo con una red.

-Jamás te cansas de esto…..Ken apártate, ve y ayuda a Hipo, Luna y yo nos encargaremos de Khanor.-Respondió Celeste disparándole a Khanor.

-Hay cosas que aún no sabes de mi Celeste…ni siquiera sobre tu pasado.-Le decía Khanor.

-Enserio, pues no me importa, lo único que me interesa en este momento es acabar contigo.-Respondió Celeste dándole un golpe directo.

Khanor respondió a ese ataque derribando a Celeste de Luna en pleno vuelo, Celeste cayó sobre unas rocas y por un momento estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Es tu fin.-Le dijo Khanor.

-A sí, no lo creo… ¡Ahora chicos!-Contesto Celeste subiendo de nuevo a Luna y uniéndose a los demás.

(…)

Hipo y los demás salieron de su escondite y atacaron con todo lo que tenían derribando a Khanor y a su armada. Khanor sobrevivió, pero su ejército fue reducido.

(…)

-La hemos subestimado, tiene amigos que la ayudan, pero no hay problema…la próxima vez será diferente… ¡La próxima vez no te será tan fácil escapar, Celeste, tu amigos no estarán para ayudarte!...-Decía Khanor mientras Celeste y los demás se alejaban volando.

(…)

Con la victoria en sus manos todos regresaron a Bodkar, donde Celeste les explico lo ocurrido y se recuperó de algunas heridas. Jared se quedó en Bodkar para ayudar a proteger la aldea.

(…)

Antes de volver a Berk, Celeste hablo con Ken, para despedirse.

-Celeste, antes de que te vallas, te quiero agradecer por volver a confiar en mí.-Le dijo Ken.

-Yo soy la que debe agradecerte…me salvaste la vida Ken…..y fueron dos veces.-Respondió Celeste.

-Quisiera que te quedaras, pero sé que no te podre convencer.-Menciono Ken.

-Me conoces muy bien… no te preocupes Ken, volveremos a vernos…-Respondió Celeste.

-Lo se… bueno adiós Celeste.-Contesto Ken a punto de marcharse, pero esta vez él fue detenido por Celeste al tomarlo del brazo. Y sin decir nada, lo atrajo hacia ella, capturando sus labios en un corto pero dulce beso.

-Hasta pronto Ken, cuídate.-Le dijo Celeste sonrojada y sonriente después de besarlo.

Ken paralizado por el beso, vio partir a Celeste, junto con los demás…-Ha-hasta pronto, Celeste…-Soltó en un suspiro para sí mismo…

 **Yyyyyy…¡LISTO!**

 **Aquí finaliza un nuevo capítulo jeje… ¿Qué les pareció la nueva relación entre Celeste y Ken?**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 **Hasta pronto…**


	14. Capitulo 15 Entrenamiento Repentino

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 _Capítulo 15: Entrenamiento Repentino_

Días después de ser atacados por Khanor y regresar a Berk, Hipo, Celeste y los demás se reunieron en la Academia para entrenar…

-Me podrían explicar de nuevo porque hacemos esto.-Les decía Brutaceo muy, MUY confundido.

-Brutaceo, te explicare una vez más… La razón por la cual vamos a entrenar es porque debemos prepararnos para cuando Khanor vuelva a atacar…-Contesto Hipo tratando ser lo más paciente posible.

-Ya lo sabía.-Respondió Brutaceo. Últimamente siempre respondía así.

-Si claro…-Le dijo Brutilda dándole un golpe.

-Les dije que no era fácil vencerlo…-Menciono Celeste cruzada de brazos.

-Si…..lo subestimamos.-Respondió Astrid.

-Por eso hay que entrenar.-Les dijo Hipo con firmeza.

-Bien, ¿qué haremos primero?-Dijo Celeste ya muy animada.

-Tenemos que practicar nuestras señales, no solo las de nuestros dragones, también las de nuestra comunicación en combate…Si estamos alejados de los demás es bueno saber que señal utilizar si necesitamos ayuda o intentamos advertir a los demás de algo. Recuerden que el llamado de auxilio en caso de estar completamente alejados del grupo es este…-Les contesto Hipo haciendo el llamado.

-Eso hasta yo lo se…-Dijo Patán con tono presumido.

-Te acabas de insultar indirectamente, ¿lo sabias?-Le contesto Celeste.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Respondió Patán confundido.

-Olvídalo… Continúa Hipo.-Dijo Celeste.

-Bien… Si están un poco alejados y necesitan ayuda, la señal es disparar una bola de fuego al cielo. Si es una advertencia deben disparar dos veces al cielo.-Comenzó a explicar Hipo-¿Entendieron…Patán, Brutaceo y Brutilda?-Continuo diciendo dirigiendo la mirada hacia los ya mencionados.

-Completamente.-Respondieron los gemelos chocando mutuamente sus cascos.

-Bien, ahora hay que practicar la comunicación por señales con los dragones.-Les dijo Hipo.

-Está bien… Yo primero.-Dijo Astrid.-Bien Tormenta, lanzamiento de púas;-Astrid estiro un poco el brazo con la mano en forma de puño y la abrió rápidamente. Tormenta obedeció a todas sus órdenes.-bien, ahora disparo de fuego.-Abrió rápidamente su mano, la cual estaba en forma de puño a la altura de sus hombros-Por último, ataque de cola.-Bajo rápidamente su mano en forma de puño.

-Muy bien Astrid.-Le dijo Hipo sonriente.

-Gracias. Te toca Hipo.-Respondió Astrid de igual forma.

-Bien, vamos Chimuelo…-Comenzó Hipo.-Chimuelo, disparo de plasma;- Hipo señaló hacia abajo con un dedo. Chimuelo obedeció a todas sus órdenes.-bien, ahora ataque aéreo.-Señaló hacia arriba con su mano rápidamente-Bien amigo, ahora desciende.-Abrió y cerró dos veces su mano, y la abrió una tercera vez moviéndola hacia abajo en vertical.-Bien hecho Chimuelo.-Le alagó mientras lo acariciaba.

(…)

Cada uno fue haciéndolo hasta que llegó el turno de Celeste y Luna.

-Lo hicieron muy bien. Ahora es nuestro turno.-Les dijo Celeste.-Luna, posición de ataque;- Celeste subió la mano en forma de puño rápidamente a la altura de su hombro y la abrió señalando hacia arriba con dos dedos. Luna obedeció a todas sus órdenes.-bien, ahora bola de plasma.- Mantuvo su mano señalando con dos dedos a la altura de su hombro y cerrándola rápidamente-Muy bien, por ultimo derriba.-Mantuvo su mano abierta y derecha a la altura de su rostro, y la bajo rápidamente en diagonal.-Muy bien Luna ahora bájate de mí.-Le dijo con cierta dificultad.

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos.-Le dijo Hipo cuando ella ya se había reincorporado.

-Yo lo hice mejor.-Menciono Patán.

-Enserio Patán…Dientepúa te disparo fuego tres veces, y solo lo hizo una vez obedeciendo tu señal.-Le contesto Astrid con burla.

-No tienes que recordármelo.-Respondió Patán con cierto dolor.

-Pues yo estoy muy orgulloso de Gorgónzua, lo ha hecho muy bien.-Menciono Patapez abrazando a su dragón.

-Si Patapez, lo sabemos.-Contesto Hipo.

-Además, nosotros fuimos los mejores.-Menciono Brutaceo.

-Sí, Brutaceo solo exploto una vez.-Contesto Brutilda.

-Si… Fue genial, me gustaría haber explotado más veces, pero estuvo genial.-Respondió Brutaceo chocando el casco con su hermana.

(…)

Al final del día todos se fueron a sus casas…

Excepto Hipo, Astrid y Celeste, pues se quedaron hablando un rato en casa de Celeste.

-Saben, hay algo de lo que dijo Khanor que aún me intriga…-Menciono Celeste con una leve preocupación.

-Si… ¿Qué es?-Le contesto Astrid curiosa.

-Cuando dijo: _"Hay cosas que aún no sabes de mi…ni siquiera sobre tu pasado"_ … ¿A que creen que se refería?-Les dijo Celeste pensativa.

-No lo sé, al parecer él sabe más sobre la gema que nosotros… y tal vez sobre algo más, ¿pero qué?-Respondió Hipo de igual forma.

-Pues eso es lo que me intriga. Principalmente cuáles son sus verdaderos planes.-Contesto Celeste nuevamente preocupada.

-Tendremos que investigar más.-Dijo Astrid firmemente.

-¿Cómo…? ya hemos revisado todas las notas varias veces y no hay nada en ellas, ya no hay donde buscar… a menos que encontráramos las cuevas de los Fundidores, pero no tenemos la menor idea de su ubicación.-Contesto Celeste.

-Estás algo negativa hoy, Celeste.-Menciono Hipo.

-Si…Creo que es el estrés, o el cansancio…Pero aun así saben que lo que dije es cierto.-Contesto Celeste.

-Si Celeste, saben creo que yo también estoy algo cansada.-Dijo Astrid.

-Igual yo. Bueno Celeste, creo que mejor nos vamos, hasta mañana.-Menciono Hipo.

-Bien, adiós chicos.-Les dijo Celeste.

Hipo y Astrid junto con Chimuelo y Tormenta regresaron a sus casas, Celeste permaneció a fuera con Luna un rato más.

-Luna…hay algo que aún no sabemos… y lo voy a descubrir…-Dijo Celeste antes de entrar a su casa junto con Luna…

 **Okay. Aquí termina el capítulo. Lamento no haberlo subido ayer, simplemente no pude…pero aquí está, y espero que les haya gustado**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 **Nos leemos pronto…**

 _ **DragoViking**_


	15. Capitulo 16 Pesadilla o Realidad

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo… Lamento mucho la demora…**

 **Bueno…que disfruten…**

 _ **Capítulo 16: Pesadilla o Realidad**_

Una noche estrellada, la tranquilidad inundaba a toda la aldea, a cada vikingo. Todos descansaban profundamente; vikingos, dragones, todos. Todos excepto… Celeste; si se encontraba durmiendo. Pero decir que dormía tranquilamente era un error, pues no era así en lo absoluto…

Sus sueños la atormentaban. Siempre había sido así. Pero en esta ocasión…esos sueños pasaron de ser sueños para ser pesadillas…

 _***Ella y Luna volaban tranquilamente, el clima era favorable, no había ni una sola nube. ¿A dónde se dirigían? No lo sabían…solo volaban, sin rumbo fijo…o al menos eso creían._

 _De pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, lleno de nubes negras de tormenta._

 _Rayos caían a su alrededor y a lo lejos, entre la niebla, se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña isla._

 _Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sin piedad sobre ellas. Así que, sin pensarlo más, rápidamente se dirigieron a la isla para buscar refugio._

 _(…)_

 _Al llegar escucharon un rugido de terror y a lo lejos, en una montaña, se veía a Khanor sobre un dragón grande y feroz; Celeste sin poderlo creer monto Luna con dirección a la montaña, donde Khanor las esperaba._

 _-Hola Celeste, te ves algo sorprendida.-Le dijo Khanor con hipocresía._

 _-Khanor, tu… ¿pero cómo?-Decía Celeste muy consternada._

 _-Tú y tus raras preguntas…ya me estoy cansando de ti, ¡Guerreros ataquen!-Mencionó Khanor con ira comenzando a fluir en su interior._

 _-Luna, acabemos con ellos.-Le dijo Celeste también con una fluyente ira._

 _(…)_

 _Celeste y Luna los atacaron con todo, derribaron a los Darveks y fueron con Khanor, pero este hizo que su dragón las derribara. Y sin perder más tiempo, algunos Darveks capturaron a Luna._

 _-Ya no tienes escapatoria Celeste.-Le decía Khanor con porte amenazante. Bajó del inmenso dragón al que montaba, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia Celeste._

 _-_ _ **Hipo, donde están ustedes cuando los necesito.**_ _-Decía Celeste en su mente ya con gran desesperación._

 _-Te doy a elegir Celeste…-Comenzó Khanor al tiempo en el que caminaba a su alrededor formando un circulo, amenazándola con su espada, para evitar que esta escapara.-…puedes recuperar la gema que está a punto de ser completamente mía, o, salvar a tu querida Luna… tú eliges.-Le dijo Khanor mostrando la pequeña joya que yacía en sus manos y, a la vez apuntando con su espada en la dirección por la cual la dragón se encontraba rodeada de, aproximadamente, cinco hombres armados que amenazaban con cortarle la cabeza._

 _-¡Luna…!-Respondió Celeste, quien sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a salvarla. Saltó ágilmente sobre uno de los hombres, derribándolo para después tomar su arma y apartar al resto de su amiga._

 _Luna, al ver la acción de su jinete, disparo en contra de uno de los hombres que trataba de atacar por la espalda a esta. Celeste a su vez, al notar lo ocurrido, se abalanzo sobre el último hombre en pie, golpeándolo con el mango del arma en sus manos dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo._

 _Ya con el camino libre, liberó las ataduras que mantenían presa e inmóvil a su amiga, y, acto seguido, emprendieron el vuelo para atacar a Khanor._

 _(…)_

 _Khanor ya las esperaba, las ataco con todo lo que tenía hasta derribarlas. O más bien, el inmenso dragón las atacó._

 _(…)_

 _La derrota era inminente, Celeste a penas y podía moverse. Ni siquiera lograba ponerse de pie, por más que lo intentara._

 _Fue entonces que Khanor le ordenó al dragón que lo acompañaba, a atacar nuevamente. Esta vez, sin limitarse…_

 _Luna al ver que Celeste estaba en peligro. Sin importarle lo que le pudiera o no ocurrir…se interpuso entre ella y el ataque del dragón…_

 _Luna salió disparada a unos cuantos metros de su jinete, quien observaba todo sin poder creerlo, sin poder moverse…_

 _-¡Luna…!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y luchando por ponerse de pie.-No… Luna…-Trataba de contener las lágrimas. No podía mostrarse débil, no frente a su rival. Sin saber cómo, logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para, débilmente, arrastrarse hasta donde su amiga se encontraba.-Ya estoy cansada de ti Khanor, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-Dijo Celeste al borde del llanto pero aun con una inmensa ira._

 _-Pronto lo sabrás…-Contesto Khanor con una sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer entre la niebla._

 _(…)_

 _Celeste seguía con Luna, quien no despertaba. Ahora sí, el llanto era inminente. Nada podía hacer ahora. Sintió como la vida de su amiga se desvanecía frente a ella…y no podía evitarlo…_

 _Sollozaba…se culpaba…se odiaba…_

 _Y justo en ese momento se escucharon muchas voces que decían:_ _ **"Tu culpa…esto es tu culpa"**_ _… además de la voz de Gorkzen._

 _-Tomaste una decisión y creíste que era la correcta…-Le decía la voz de Gorkzen._

 _-Gorkzen… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...-Le contesto Celeste molesta, confundida y destrozada mientras se limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas que no paraban de escapar por sus ojos._

 _-Tomaste una decisión sin pensarla bien…-Repetía Gorkzen._

 _-¡¿Quieres decir que debí dejar a Luna para recuperar tu estúpida gema?!...-Explotó al fin, poniéndose de pie, gritando al negro y tormentoso cielo.-Porque si es así créeme que no cometí ningún error, esa gema solo me trae problemas…-Escupió con ira._

 _-Hay cosas que aun debes descubrir…Debes tomar las decisiones correctas, y seguir tus instintos.-Susurraba Gorkzen como si del viento se tratase._

 _-De nuevo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Le respondió Celeste desesperada._

 _-Todo a su tiempo… Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás…-Le dijo la voz de Gorkzen antes de desaparecer…***_

De forma repentina Celeste despertó, lagrimas corrían aun por su rostro, el sudor empapaba su frente y su respiración era agitada.

Al ver a Luna frente a ella la abrazo fuertemente. No decía nada, solo la abrazaba mientras sollozaba en silencio… Luna, aunque estaba confundida, le permitía tales muestras de afecto, emitiendo leves gruñidos de comprensión y cariño.

(…)

Al poco rato Hipo y los demás llegaron a su casa. Celeste y Luna ya habían bajado, pues Luna tenía hambre.

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Les dijo Celeste al verlos entrar.

-Venimos a ver si estás bien, faltaste al entrenamiento.-Le contesto Hipo con cierta preocupación.

-Si… ¿Qué hora es?-Respondió Celeste confundida.

-Es medio día.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Wow…dormí demasiado.-Mencionó Celeste sorprendida entregándole a Luna una cesta llena de pescado, el cual devoró enseguida.

-Eres de sueño pesado eh…-Le dijo Patapez con cierto tono bromista.

-No, no lo soy… Simplemente no podía despertar…Tuve un sueño horrible, más bien una pesadilla.-Respondió Celeste cambiando su mirada tranquila por una de miedo, miedo por recordar aquella pesadilla.

-¿Acaso soñaste con Patán?-Menciono Brutilda.

-¡¿Qué?...no! yo jamás sueño con Patán, solo en pensarlo me dan nauseas.-Le contesto Celeste ahora con horror.

-Enserio… porque yo si sueño contigo, y también contigo Astrid.-Les dijo Patán tratando de parecer galán.

-Nauseas…-Contesto Astrid casi vomitando.

-Como sea. Celeste cuéntanos que fue lo que paso.-Dijo Hipo tratando de ignorar a Patán.

-Claro. Verán en mi sueño…-Comenzó a decir Celeste.

Celeste les conto todo lo que había ocurrido en su sueño, aunque los demás no lo podían creer al igual que ella.

(…)

-Eso es muy raro… ¿creen que ese sueño haya sido un mensaje o una premonición de lo que ocurrirá?-Menciono Astrid curiosa.

-No lo sé… pero eso me preocupa, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió. Lo más extraño de todo es que sentía que ya había estado en esa isla antes… pero no sé porque…-Dijo Celeste preocupada.

-Es demasiado extraño… no te preocupes te ayudaremos a resolver este misterio Celeste.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Despejemos nuestra mente, vamos a volar un rato.-Menciono Patapez.

-Sí, vamos.-Dijeron los gemelos emocionados.

(…)

Todos fueron a volar un rato, pero Celeste seguía pensando en el sueño.

(…)

Por la noche antes de ir a dormir Hipo y Chimuelo fueron a ver a Celeste, quien seguía pensando en lo mismo.

-Sabes Celeste, no creo que sea bueno que te la pases pensando en eso…-Le dijo Hipo al llegar, obteniendo causarle un leve susto a Celeste.

-Hipo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ya es tarde.-Le contesto Celeste sorprendida al verlo.

-Lo sé, solo quise asegurarme de que estas bien.-Respondió Hipo.

-Gracias Hipo, no te preocupes estoy bien. Solo quiero aclarar mi mente.-Dijo Celeste.

-Cuando yo quiero aclarar mi mente voy a volar con Chimuelo, eso me ayuda… deberías intentarlo…-Le aconsejó.-Bueno adiós Celeste, buenas noches.-Dijo esto último antes de irse.

Celeste se quedó pensando un poco más, esta vez recordando lo que Hipo le dijo.

-¿Qué dices Luna, vamos a volar un rato?-Le dijo Celeste. Su compañera asintió con emoción.

(…)

Ella y Luna comenzaron a volar tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones.

Hipo las vio por su ventana y después volteo a ver a Chimuelo quien ya estaba en su cama.

-Al parecer si siguió mi consejo, bueno Chimuelo que descanses.-Menciono Hipo acostándose para dormir…

 **Muy bien…aquí finaliza otro capítulo más…**

 **Como notaran las cosas ya están comenzando a ser más…mmm…intensas…**

 **Todo se definirá y explicara muy pronto…**

 **Bueno, ahora…Reviews:**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te esté gustando. Gracias por leer**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS…**_

 **DragoViking…se despide…**


	16. Capitulo 17 Vistazo a La Verdad

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Sé que lo he dejado abandonado por mucho tiempo. Es solo que he estado ocupada con otros proyectos. Además de que estos últimos días tuve unos problemas personales y de salud. Pero ya no importa.**

 **Que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo =D**

 _ **Capítulo 17: Vistazo a La Verdad**_

Las semanas pasaron y todo volvía ya a la normalidad. Para todos, excepto Celeste. Pues al parecer de todos en Berk la partida de Kenned aun le afectaba… Aunque los chicos bien sabían que no solo era por eso…

Un día. Como cualquier otro. Hipo y los demás se habían reunido para hablar y tratar los ya comunes problemas con dragones; vivir en una isla donde eres amigo de los dragones, no significa que no haya problemas.

Pero como cualquier otro día, durante las últimas semanas, no se esperaba que Celeste y Luna aparecieran…

-¡Hey!...Celeste pensamos que no vendrías.-Le dijo Hipo sorprendido al verla.

-Lo siento chicos, he estado algo ocupada.-Respondió Celeste sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Has vuelto a tener ese sueño?-Le dijo Astrid curiosa.

-No realmente... Pero de alguna manera si…últimamente he soñado con esa isla y con Gorkzen.-Contesto Celeste comenzando a jugar con el borde de su chaleco como si eso fuera lo más importante en el momento.

-Eso es muy extraño Celeste. Deberías hablar con Gothi, ella lo sabe todo.-Mencionó Patapez interviniendo en la conversación.

-Sí, si hay alguien que puede ayudarte esa es Gothi.-Le dijo Hipo recordando a aquella ancianita que se decía lo sabía todo.

-Bien, en ese caso iré a hablar con ella.-Respondió Celeste dándose por vencida y aceptando esa única idea.

-Y nosotros te acompañaremos.-Le contesto Astrid animadamente.

-Yo no iré.-Menciono Patán cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Acaso le tienes miedo a Gothi.-Le dijo Brutaceo bromista.

-Claro que no…solo no me gusta que adivine mi futuro.-Le respondió Patán ya algo molesto por la insinuación del gemelo.

-Como sea… Supongo que ustedes tampoco vendrán, o me equivoco.-Dijo Hipo ignorándolos y dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

-Escuchar las predicciones de Gothi nos aburre, así que, no iremos.-Contesto Brutaceo sin mucha importancia.

-Si, además tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.-Secundó Brutilda.

-Bien, en ese caso será mejor ir a buscar a Bocón… es el único que entiende lo que Gothi escribe…-Dijo Hipo con porte decidido. El resto solo asintió.

(…)

Hipo, Astrid, Celeste y Patapez fueron a buscar a Bocón, para que les ayudara. Mientras tanto los gemelos y Patán fueron al bosque.

-Algo me dice que escucharemos sobre ellos en la cena.-Menciono Hipo viendo a Patán y los gemelos alejarse.

-Si…-Contesto Astrid con voz temerosa.

Sin decir nada más subieron a sus dragones y partieron.

(…)

Al llegar con Gothi, se llevaron la extraña sorpresa de que la anciana ya estaba preparada para dar su predicción. Tal parece que ya los esperaba…

-Hola Gothi, estamos aquí porque estos chicos necesitan tu ayuda.-Le saludó Bocón señalando a los chicos.

Celeste dio un paso al frente, para comenzar así con su interrogatorio.-Quisiera saber si sabes que significan los sueños que últimamente he tenido.-Le dijo Celeste algo nerviosa y jugando con sus manos.

Gothi asintió, dándole a entender que la ayudaría con gusto. Comenzó a escribir en una roca, la cual Bocón comenzó a leer.

-Ella dice que te ayudara, pero que necesita que le describas el primer sueño que tuviste. Solo así sabrá que sucede.-Dijo Bocón al terminar de leer lo que Gothi había escrito.

-Está bien, lo haré…-Respondió Celeste no muy segura.

(…)

Celeste explico lo que ocurría en sus sueños, y que no sabía porque la isla le era familiar. Le contó que siempre Gorkzen aparecía y la culpaba de todo para después volver a desaparecer. Le dijo lo mucho que le confundía y preocupaba. Y, algo que nadie se esperaba, afirmó que no era la primera vez que tenía sueños como ese. Pues por alguna extraña razón desde pequeña siempre ha tenido esa clase de sueños pero nunca supo el por qué.

Esto a Gothi le pareció algo extraño y a la vez preocupante. Ya hablaría con ella sobre eso después. Ahora solo debía aclarar sus dudas sobre el sueño más reciente.

Una vez que obtuvo la información necesaria. La anciana comenzó a lanzar unos huesos al suelo mientras garabateaba algunas cosas en el suelo; para después revisar unas hojas de té en un tazón y lanzar algunas hierbas al fuego. Para terminar le pidió a Celeste acercarse, esta obedeció dudosa. Al tenerla ya cerca, Gothi tomó su mano, la reviso y, después, hizo lo mismo con sus ojos; los observó detenidamente, tratando de encontrar algo en estos.

Al final escribió lo que había descubierto.

-Ella dice que tus sueños no solo son mensajes de Gorkzen, son señales sobre tu pasado y también sobre tu futuro. No sabe exactamente qué relación hay entre tú y la isla, pero…si quieres descubrir lo que ocurre las respuestas están ahí…Tu destino esta descrito en esos sueños…-Menciono Bocón.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso dice Bocón?-Le dijo Celeste no comprendiendo.

-Sí, ahí lo dice claramente, además si me hubiera equivocado Gothi me hubiera golpeado con su bastón para corregirme.-Contesto Bocón con algo de diversión.

Gothi movió su cabeza para aclarar que no había error alguno en lo que predijo. Aunque la verdad era que había algo más, pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano se lo diría, o, incluso, la chica misma lo descubriría.

Celeste le agradeció por la ayuda y junto con Hipo, Astrid, Patapez y Bocón; regresaron a la aldea.

La verdad era que esa visita los había decepcionado un poco, en especial a Celeste. Ella esperaba algo más preciso. Pero no se daría por vencida. Descubriría la verdad, costara lo que costara.

(…)

Al llegar vieron a Abono y Cubeta perseguir a unas ovejas en llamas, y a un Cremallerus con sus jinetes riendo. Tal parece que la predicción de Hipo también se haría realidad.

-¡Brutaceo, Brutilda, ¿Pero que han hecho?!-Le dijo Astrid horrorizada por lo que veía.

-Solo nos divertíamos.-Contesto Brutilda aun riendo.

-Sabía que no era buena idea dejarlos solos… Porque no vi venir esto…-Decía Hipo con un tono de lamento.

-Tranquilo, no causamos ningún daño.-Le dijo Brutaceo divertido.

-Enserio…-Le contesto Hipo incrédulo.

Y justo en ese momento… El jefe llegó…

-Hipo… me podridas explicar que ocurre aquí.-Le dijo Estoico algo molesto a sus espaldas.

-Papá. Perdón no fue nuestra culpa; sabes que no puedo controlar lo que los gemelos hacen…Aquí entre nos, sería más fácil controlar a Barf y Belch que a Brutaceo y Brutilda…-Se excusó Hipo girándose a ver a su padre.

-Lo se hijo, pero por eso no es bueno que ellos estén sin supervisión… ¡Brutaceo, Brutilda! Ustedes no se irán. Tienen que reparar los daños, iniciando por apagar a las ovejas.-Contesto Estoico dirigiéndose a los gemelos, quienes intentaban irse sin que los vieran.

Entre gritos y regaños por parte de Estoico y risas por parte de los gemelos el desastre fue reparado.

(…)

Con el problema solucionado…y las ovejas apagadas… Después de cenar Hipo, Celeste, Astrid y Patapez les contaron a los demás lo que Gothi les había dicho, además de explicarles a Estoico y Bocón lo que ocurría; para poder encontrar una solución al problema…

Aunque este sería muy difícil de solucionar. Pero Gothi les había dado un poco de esperanza. Y ahora todo podría ser un poco más fácil…

 **Bien, aquí finaliza el capítulo. Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar….**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	17. Capitulo 18 Viaje Inesperado

**Okay, sé que los deje muy abandonados… por eso, aquí un nuevo capítulo… y el domingo un capitulo muy especial que sé que les va a gustar…**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 _Capítulo 18: Viaje Inesperado_

Después de la visita a Gothi, todos estaban preocupados y llenos de intriga; en especial Celeste, pues era en lo único que pensaba.

Una tarde después de entrenar en la Academia, Celeste les explico que sabía cómo resolver el problema y las dudas que Gothi había aclarado a medias.

-Chicos…después de pensarlo muy bien, he encontrado la solución.-Les dijo Celeste con seguridad y firmeza.

-¿Enserio?…-preguntó incrédulo Patán.-Vamos cual es…-Le insistió después de un rato.

-Bien…-Frunció el ceño levemente.-Verán Gothi dijo que todas nuestras dudas se aclararían, y que mi sueño era una visión de lo que ocurriría. Además dijo que todo lo que necesitamos saber está en la isla, así que…-Comenzó a explicar Celeste, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Brutaceo.

-Espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver Gothi en esto…y que quieres decir con "que la solución está en la isla"?...-Menciono Brutaceo sin poner mucha atención.

-Ahhhh…-Suspiró con desesperación.-Gothi nos dijo eso Brutaceo…y lo de la isla significa que la única forma de saber que ocurre es encontrándola…-Le contesto Celeste.

-Ya lo sabía…-Dijo Brutaceo con inocencia.

-Claro que no. Tus preguntas siempre son tontas.-Le contesto Brutilda golpeándolo.

-Eso no es cierto.-Respondió Brutaceo regresándole el golpe.

-¡Por favor dejen de pelear!-Les decía Patapez.

(…)

Después de diez minutos de pelea por parte de los gemelos, Astrid llego a su punto de desesperación y molestia, al igual que los demás.

-¡Ya paren! Dejen de discutir ahora, o el siguiente golpe lo daré yo.-Les dijo Astrid con una mirada amenazante.

Los gemelos al ver la mirada de Astrid dejaron de pelear, aunque seguían ofendiéndose en voz baja y se decían "fue tu culpa" mutuamente.

-Bien, ahora sí explícanos cuál es tu plan Celeste.-Menciono Hipo.

-Mi plan es simple… Encontrar la isla y averiguar que tiene que ver en todo esto… el problema es que no sé exactamente dónde está.-Contesto Celeste.

-Entonces tu plan no sirve de nada.-Respondió Patán con cierto toque de burla en su voz.

-Si funcionará; pues como les dije antes, ciento que ya estuve en esa isla antes… así que…creo que si la encontré una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.-Aclaró Celeste.

-Claro, y nosotros te acompañaremos.-Le dijo Hipo animado.

-Si…sobre eso… no creo que sea buena idea…-Se excusó Celeste con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Celeste?-Ahora Hipo estaba confundido.

-No lo sé… es solo que creo que tengo que hacer esto sola. No tengo idea de cómo encontrar la isla, y si vamos todos tardaremos más. Pero no se preocupen será algo rápido, en cuanto descubra lo que necesito saber, regresaré, se los prometo.-Respondió Celeste.

-Aun así no puedes ir sola, que tal si tu sueño se hace realidad.-Contesto Patapez.

-No creo que Gorkzen aparezca en la isla y comience a decir cosas que no entenderé.-Menciono Celeste con sarcasmo.

-Eso no, me refiero a Khanor.-Dijo Patapez con preocupación y nerviosismo.

-No sucederá Patapez.-Respondió Celeste con seguridad.

-¿Ah sí…que te hace pensar eso?-Le dijo Brutilda confundida mente curiosa.

-Tengo varias razones. Número uno: Khanor no tiene un dragón, y mucho menos uno tan grande y feroz. Número dos: Yo tengo la gema, y en el sueño Khanor la tiene. Y Número tres: La última vez que vimos a Khanor sus barcos estaban en llamas, sus armas destruidas, y su ejército reducido y herido; le tomara un tiempo reparar barcos y armas, y que su ejército se recupere… Así que no tienen de que preocuparse, aunque Gorkzen y Gothi dijeron que eso sucedería, créanme este no es el momento.-Contesto Celeste.-Además Luna estará conmigo.-

-Ahhhh…bien, no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero está bien. ¿Cuándo te iras?-Le dijo Hipo después de un largo suspiro y silencio.

-Mañana a primera hora.-Contesto Celeste.

-Bien. Pues en ese caso hay que ir a descansar.-Respondió Astrid.

(…)

Ya era un nuevo día. Celeste y Luna ya estaban listas para partir a en un viaje que traería de vuelta su pasado y definiría su futuro.

-Buena suerte Celeste…y ten cuidado.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Claro Hipo. Suerte para ustedes también…-Le contestó Celeste.- Después me cuentas como te fue…-Dijo lo último en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchara.

-Buen viaje.-Le dijo Astrid ignorando los susurros entre ellos.

-Gracias. No se preocupen, estaremos de vuelta más pronto de lo que creen.-Respondió Celeste subiendo a Luna para partir.-Ah y una cosa más, no intente seguirme, porque lo sabré… ¿de acuerdo…Hipo?-

-Claro, yo no pensaba seguirte.-Contesto Hipo nervioso, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cabello.

-Claro…-Respondió Celeste no muy convencida.-Bueno…Adiós.-Dicho esto último Luna emprendió el vuelo.

(…)

Celeste y Luna habían partido; Hipo y los demás se quedaron observando cómo se alejaban, y cuando ya no las podían ver se fueron para completar sus tareas diarias…

 **Y… terminamos…**

 **Recuerden, domingo un capitulo muy especial ;)**

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	18. Capitulo 19 Un Vuelo Especial

**Okay… lo prometido es deuda...**

 **Aqui tienen el capitulo especial... y ¿por qué especial?**

 **Pues porque este es…**

 ***REDOBLE DE TAMBORES***

 **¡100% HICCSTRID!**

 _Capítulo 19: Un Vuelo Especial_

Después de la partida de Celeste y Luna hacia la "Isla Misteriosa", todos estaban preocupados, principalmente Hipo; pero aun así se tomaba su tiempo para preparar su sorpresa para Astrid, de la cual nadie estaba enterado….

El día de la sorpresa, Astrid cumpliría años, por eso Hipo decidió hacer algo especial por ella.

Ese día antes del atardecer, Hipo acompañado por Chimuelo, fue por Astrid para comenzar con su plan especial.

-Hola Astrid…-Le dijo Hipo recién llegando.

-Hipo, hola… ¿creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa?-Le contesto Astrid, quien estaba guardando las cestas de pollo de Tormenta, pues y había terminado de comer y ahora se acicalaba para dormir.

-Aun no, primero te tengo que mostrar algo…-Respondió Hipo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Aunque este era bien percibido por Astrid, gracias a su involuntario movimiento de manos y hombros.

-¿Ah sí…que es?-Cuestionó curiosa.

-No te lo puedo decir porque es una sorpresa…Vamos ven conmigo.-Contesto Hipo rápidamente para evitar más preguntas, invitándola a tomar su mano.

Hipo y Astrid subieron a Chimuelo, quien emprendió el vuelo.

(…)

Chimuelo comenzó a subir y volar entre las nubes, donde Astrid podía tocarlas con sus manos y sentir la brisa en su rostro.

Las nubes y el cielo estaban de un tono rosado por los últimos rayos del sol.

Volaron tranquilamente por un rato y después subieron un poco más, dejando las nubes bajo ellos; el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, algunas de ellas eran estrellas fugaces, la luna estaba sobre ellos y los bañaba con su resplandor, Hipo y Astrid contemplaban las estrellas y se miraban mutuamente, Chimuelo de vez en cuando también los miraba.

(…)

Después de un rato comenzaron a descender y volaron alrededor de la isla, Astrid abrazaba tiernamente a Hipo y este la miraba de la misma manera.

Antes de terminar el paseo Astrid, suspirando, le agradeció a Hipo…

-Gracias Hipo… esto es increíble, y me trae lindos recuerdos. Eres el mejor.-Le dijo Astrid abrazándose más fuerte de él.

-De nada… solo quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.-Contesto Hipo sonriente, tratando de esconder su leve sonrojo.

-Pues muchas gracias… Fue una linda sorpresa.-Respondió Astrid alegre.

-Pues espero que aún no tengas sueño, porque aún hay algo más.-Menciono Hipo. Y antes de que Astrid pudiera indagar en lo que era, le hizo una señal a Chimuelo, dándole unas palmaditas en un costado para que cambiara de dirección.

(…)

Chimuelo los llevo a una playa, al otro lado de la isla, ahí había una manta con un par de velas y una linda cena, también había una cesta llena de pescados para Chimuelo.

Ambos se sentaron para cenar al igual que Chimuelo.

-Hipo, esto es muy lindo… ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?-Menciono Astrid con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro Astrid…Aunque no lo hice solo, recibí algo de ayuda además de la de Chimuelo…-Contesto Hipo sonriente.

-Ah sí… ¿Quién más te ayudo?-Respondió Astrid. Ante tal pregunta Hipo se llevó una mano hacia su cabello, claro signo de estar nervioso.

-Te seré honesto, no sabía que hacer así que hace unos días; antes de que Celeste se fuera, fui a hablar con ella para que me diera un consejo. Ella me dijo que una cena y un lindo recuerdo de nosotros, sería lo indicado. Solo me dijo eso y me puse a planear la sorpresa.-Le dijo Hipo.

-Ahhhh así que a esto se refería cuando te deseó buena suerte…Pues bien, recuérdame agradecerle cuando regrese…porque esto fue genial.-Contesto Astrid, esa noche sí que había sido maravillosa, ella nunca había sonreído tanto en tan poco tiempo.

(…)

Al terminar de cenar, Hipo le hizo una señal a Chimuelo para que los dejara solos por un momento, este obedeció y se fue a recostar al lado de una roca. Hipo y Astrid recogieron las cosas y fueron a caminar un rato. Hablaron de muchas cosas: su primer vuelo, las veces que Astrid golpea a Hipo en el hombro, y muchas cosas más.

Después de un rato de conversación, ambos guardaron silencio y solo se miraban a los ojos…de pronto Astrid se acercó a Hipo y le dio un cálido beso, al cual Hipo respondió. Chimuelo, que no soporto no saber lo que pasaba, los observo calladamente y en su rostro se dibujaba una cara de desesperación o burla, pero a la vez de ternura.

(…)

Más tarde regresaron a la aldea, donde Astrid antes de entrar a su casa se acercó a Hipo y lo beso nuevamente para agradecerle.

-Gracias Hipo-Le dijo una vez terminado el beso.-Esto…fue maravilloso.-Apartó levemente su flequillo, ¿nerviosa?-Buenas noches.-Dijo antes de entrar a su casa.

-A-adiós…Mi Lady.-Contesto Hipo, quien apenas podía hablar, al verla entrar.

Chimuelo al ver que seguía sin moverse, con la mirada perdida, claro signo de estar enamorado; tuvo que halarlo levemente de la ropa para llamar su atención. Y, una vez obtenido su cometido, emprendieron el vuelo, con dirección a su casa; pero antes de entrar dieron un par de giros en el aire.

-¡Increíble!-Grito Hipo con los brazos al aire, celebrando por su "victoria". Lo que no sabía era que cierta chica rubia de ojos azules lo observaba por la ventana de su habitación hasta que este desapareció al entrar en su propia casa justo por una ventana.

(…)

-Muy bien…gracias por la ayuda Chimuelo, descansa amigo.-Dijo Hipo acostándose para dormir.

Chimuelo asintió con la cabeza y también se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña isla, Celeste y Luna descansaban.

-Hoy era el día de la sorpresa de Hipo, espero que todo le allá salido bien.-Decía Celeste.-Bueno descansa Luna… si mis recuerdos no me fallan, creo que en un par de días más llegaremos a esa isla…-

 **Bueno, aquí termina. Si, muy corto, lo sé… los capítulos son así, pero se irán alargando…**

 **Aunque suene raro, esta historia ya va a la mitad XD**

 **Pronto les traeré más...**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	19. Capitulo 20 Una Visitante Mas

_Capítulo 20: Una Visitante Más_

Unas semanas después de la partida de Celeste y Luna.

A las playas de Berk, llegó un pequeño barco algo destruido; y en con él una nueva chica.

Ella era de cabello café oscuro y corto recogido en una trenza, sus ojos eran verdes (del mismo tono que los de Celeste), y vestía una blusa gris con una falda-pantalón café y botas del mismo color…

Las cosas habían ocurrido de la siguiente manera:

Hipo y Astrid se encontraban hablando tranquilamente cuando de pronto vieron un pequeño barco acercarse. No era muy común recibir visitas, no de esa forma.

Así que, rápidamente fueron por los demás pues no sabían si era del enemigo o no. Y en casos como ese, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

(…)

Al llegar al lugar donde el barco había anclado, de él salió una chica que vestía de una forma similar a la de Celeste, e incluso se le parecía; y no estaba ni un poco impresionada o asustada al ver a Hipo y los otros montados en dragones, al parecer ya había visto eso antes.

-Hola…-Le dijo Patán a la chica, obviamente con su clásico tono "galán".-Es una linda chica…-Continuo pero en voz baja.

-Emm…hola…-Contesto la chica algo confundida.

-No le hagas caso, solo es Patán siendo…un patán…-Le dijo Hipo disculpándose por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Está bien…-Dijo no muy segura, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Patán, quien ahora se encontraba besando sus "músculos"; obviamente su mirada no era nada tranquila, sino de horror y asco.-Por cierto soy Cáterin…-Continuó una vez que logró apartar su mirada de la repulsiva escena de la que era testigo.-y ¿ustedes son?-Se mostró curiosa.

-Cierto, que descortés fui… Ellas son Astrid y Tormenta; él es Patapez y Gorgónzua; ellos son los gemelos Brutaceo y Brutilda, y Barf y Belch; él es Dientepua, el dragón de Patán; y yo soy Hipo y él, es Chimuelo.-Los presentó Hipo después de darse un leve golpe en la frente por su "descortesía".-Y has llegado a Berk.-Terminó por decir.

-Es un placer. Espera ¿dijiste que estamos en Berk?-Mencionó Cáterin algo…sorprendida.

-Si… ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?-Le respondió Hipo curioso por saber a qué venia esa reacción.

-Es que yo estaba buscando Berk y no pensé que ya había llegado.-Contesto Cáterin sin perder la mirada seria que había adoptado hace tan solo unos segundos atrás.

-¿Buscabas Berk, por qué?-Cuestionó Patapez también curioso.

-Porque escuche que ustedes estaban ayudando a…-Respondió Cáterin, quien no termino de hablar por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Por qué te detienes, ocurre algo?-Le dijo Astrid.

-N-no, es solo que me distraje un poco.-Contesto Cáterin excusándose.-Quise decir que vine aquí porque escuche que ustedes estaban ayudando a… Celeste.-Continuo diciendo Cáterin con algo de dificultad.

-Espera, ¿conoces a Celeste?-Le dijo Hipo algo confundido.

-S-si… es una historia larga y complicada. ¿La quieren escuchar?-Respondió Cáterin.

-Descuida estamos rodeados de historias largas y complicadas, tenemos tiempo, pero es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar; vamos al Gran Salón, ahí podremos hablar tranquilos.-Menciono Hipo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-Contesto Cáterin.

-Hay que aprovechar para llevar tu barco a los muelles, ahí estará más seguro.-Menciono Astrid.

(…)

Ataron unas cuerdas resistentes al barco de Cáterin para que Dientepua, Barf y Belch, y Gorgónzua lo pudieran transportar a los muelles. Mientras tanto Hipo y Astrid llevaron a Cáterin al Gran Salón para que descansara y pudiera explicarles lo que sucedía; ahí se encontraron con Estoico y Bocón, les explicaron lo ocurrido y les presentaron a Cáterin.

Minutos después llegaron los demás, cenaron y Cáterin comenzó a contarles como había conocido a Celeste, pero primero los gemelos y Patán comenzaron a atacarla con preguntas, en realidad también los demás…

 **¡Alto ahí!**

 **Esto aún no termina… LES TENGO OTRO CAPITULO =D**

 **Así que vayan al siguiente -**


	20. Capitulo 21 Nueva Realidad

_Capítulo 21: Nueva Realidad_

Algunos se deben preguntar: ¿y donde están Celeste y Luna? ¿Qué ha pasado con ellas? Pues ya al fin lo sabremos…

Celeste y Luna estaban por llegar a la Isla Misteriosa. Habían volado por varias horas, durante varios días; y al fin lograrían encontrar su destino…

-Mira Luna, esa debe ser la isla, ya casi llegamos.-Decía Celeste con emoción al ver una isla en el horizonte.

Luna solo la volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza.

En Berk Cáterin intentaba contestar las preguntas que los demás le hacían.

-Vamos chicos déjenla hablar.-Les decía Astrid.

-Pero…bien…-Respondió Patán al ver la mirada de Astrid.

-Bien…Cáterin, espero que no te moleste pero yo también tengo una pregunta para ti.-Le dijo Hipo.

-No me molesta, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-Contesto Cáterin.

-Claro a él si le respondes sus preguntas, y a nosotros no.-Dijo Brutilda algo molesta.

-Como sea. Mi duda es… ¿Por qué cuando viste a nuestros dragones y volamos en ellos no te impresionaste o asustaste?-Menciono Hipo.

-Porque no es la primera vez que veo a vikingos y dragones convivir y volar juntos.-Respondió Cáterin con simpleza.

-Enserio…-Dijo Hipo algo sorprendido.

-Sí. Todo empezó en mi hogar.-Continuó Cáterin recordando su "pasado".

-Pues qué esperas, cuéntanos todo.-Le dijo Patapez desesperado.

-Está bien…-Contesto Cáterin algo presionada, después de unos momentos comenzó a contarles su historia.

 _Bien todo comenzó en mi hogar, una pequeña aldea donde, vivíamos en paz con los dragones pues en lugar de atacarlos los curábamos…_

-Espera… ¿curaban dragones?-Interrumpió Brutaceo algo distraído.

-Brutaceo déjala continuar.-Le reprendió Astrid.

-Bien, como les decía…-Continuo diciendo Cáterin.

 _En mi aldea curábamos a los dragones, y todo estaba bien hasta que un día en el bosque encontré a una dragón herida; intente acercarme y ella a principio se negó, pero después de un momento dejo que la ayudara, como yo no podía llevarla sola a la aldea fui por ayuda; la cure y poco a poco nos hicimos amigas._

 _Ella se convirtió en mi compañera y mejor amiga. Todos la apreciaban, pues a diferencia de los demás dragones, ella cuando ya estaba curada se quedó con nosotros._

 _Todo iba bien hasta que un día fuimos atacados y solo mi dragón y yo sobrevivimos…_

-¿Quién los ataco Cáterin?-Le dijo Hipo algo preocupado al ver que no continuaba.

-Fue…fue…Khanor…-Contesto Cáterin con dificultad y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho.-Le dijo Hipo intentando consolarla.

-No te preocupes…bueno continuo.-Le dijo Cáterin secando las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

 _Después de que mi aldea fue destruida llegamos a Bodkar, pero como no sabía cómo reaccionarían al ver a mi dragón le pedí que se ocultara y le dije que yo le llevaría de comer todo el tiempo._

 _En Bodkar me brindaron su ayuda cuando se enteraron que también era mi enemigo, conocí a Celeste y nos hicimos grandes amigas, pero todo cambio después de un tiempo…_

Cuando Cáterin mencionó el nombre de Celeste, los chicos pudieron percibir que lo había dicho con algo de odio y rencor, la pregunta era: ¿por qué?

Lejos de Berk, Celeste y Luna ya habían llegado a la Isla Misteriosa.

-Por fin Luna, hemos llegado.-Le decía Celeste. Luna asintió con su cabeza y la miro.

-Wow…verdaderamente esta isla me es familiar…pero no sé porque…-Continuaba diciendo Celeste algo preocupada y confundida.

Luna solo la miraba con ojos de preocupación, pues para ella la isla también era familiar, pero al igual que a Celeste le era imposible recordar por qué.

-Tal vez si recorremos el lugar logremos recordar algo Luna.-Le dijo Celeste.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar y ver el lugar para intentar recordar algo.

-Cáterin, ¿Por qué te quedas callada, ocurre algo?-Le decía Astrid preocupada.

-Es solo que…Celeste no es la persona que creen que es.-Respondió Cáterin.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Contesto Hipo confundido.

-Sé que ella les ha hablado de la gema de Gorkzen.-Menciono Cáterin con seriedad.

-Sí, y nos la ha mostrado. Ella es la descendiente de Gorkzen.-Le dijo Brutaceo.

-Ella no es la descendiente de Gorkzen chicos…-Respondió Cáterin con voz seria.

-¿Entonces quién es?-Dijo Patapez preocupado.

-S-soy yo…-Contesto Cáterin con dificultad.

-¡Quee!...-Dijeron los demás impresionados.

 _Sí…cuando me gane la confianza de Celeste, le presente a mi dragón y le hable de la gema y lo que descubrí de ella, Celeste dijo que me ayudaría y guardaría mi secreto, pero tiempo después me traiciono, me robo la gema y le dijo a todos que yo era una espía de Khanor, me exiliaron enviándome en mi barco a la deriva, no tuve tiempo de llamar a mi dragón y aun así era demasiado tarde; pues la gema tiene la capacidad de controlar a un dragón, solo en el eclipse solar puede controlar a todos los dragones; Celeste la utilizo para controlar a mi dragón y ahora cada vez que me ve me ataca._

 _Todo lo que ella les conto sobre el ataque y la muerte de sus padres es cierto…y no sé cómo ni porque pero, hora trabaja para Khanor, y nadie en Bodkar lo sabe, al igual que lo que ha dicho sobre ser la descendiente de Gorkzen._

-No lo creo…es imposible…-Decía Hipo confundido y a la vez molesto.-Y ¿Quién es tu dragón?-Preguntó a través de un grito desesperado cuando había comenzado a caminar sin parar por todo el lugar. En cierta forma, Hipo ya sabía la respuesta, y temía…negaba, que fuera así.

-Ustedes la conocen…es…Luna, la Furia Nocturna que acompaña a Celeste.-Respondió Cáterin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Su peor temor era cierto. Tanto él como los otros se quedaron sin habla. No era fácil creer eso. La chica que se mostró amable con ellos desde un principio, a quien decidieron ayudar sin importar nada… No era quien creía…

-Ósea que engaño a todos diciendo que ella la encontró…-Explotó al fin después de un rato en silencio.- ¡Todo este tiempo nos ha mentido!-Contesto Hipo molesto.

-Sí, si no me creen vean esto.-Les dijo Cáterin dándoles una caja en donde la gema era guardada y una carta de la abuela de Cáterin.-La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para advertirles de Celeste y pedirles que me ayuden a recuperar la gema y salvar a Luna.

Después de leer la carta todos compartieron miradas y guardaron silencio.

Después de un rato Celeste y Luna llegaron a una cabaña de la cual solo quedaban escombros. La mirada de Celeste estaba sobre el lugar de una forma perdida y triste.

Celeste había comenzado a recordar, al igual que Luna.

 **-Flash Back-**

Se encontraban en esa isla, la cabaña se incendiaba frente a Celeste y caía sobre una sombra misteriosa.

Ella quería correr y ayudar a quien había terminado atrapada en la casa, pero algo se lo impedía.

Estaba herida, al igual que Luna. No podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie.

Las llamas eran voraces, se extendían cada vez más hasta alcanzar el bosque cerca de Celeste y Luna… Querían y sabían que debían moverse de ahí, pero simplemente no podían, sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Y todo esto era observado por una persona. La culpable de esa situación.

De brazos cruzados, se había posicionado justo frente a Celeste, observándola con rencor e ira… pero con un toque victorioso en su mirada.

Celeste le regreso la mirada de la misma forma, intentando nuevamente levantarse, cosa que no logró hacer. Su enemiga disfrutaba de ver esto y, con un simple _"-Hasta nunca-"_ se retiró del lugar, justo cuando un inmenso árbol cayó sobre la chica y su dragón a causa del fuego, dejándolas inconscientes al instante…

 **-Flash Back-**

Después de un momento Celeste abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro, Luna solo la miraba tristemente…

-Cáterin…tu…-Menciono Celeste con odio y rencor secando sus lágrimas…

 **Bien, ahora si…**

 **¿Qué les pareció este doble capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Notaran que esto está dando un gran giro…**

 **¿Quién dirá la verdad? ¿Quién es realmente el enemigo?**

 **Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos…**


	21. Capitulo 22 El Regreso De Celeste

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo… Ya vamos a la mitad, sé que está muy aburrido pero, así es la historia… Pronto cambiará, no se preocupen**

Capítulo 22: El Regreso De Celeste

Después de varios días desde la revelación de Cáterin todo en Berk había cambiado; Hipo y Chimuelo estaban distantes con los demás, pero ellos se hicieron más unidos que nunca. Nadie podía creer que Celeste fuera una traidora y ahora no sabían que hacer cuando ella volviera.

Mientras tanto Celeste se encontraba en la "Isla Misteriosa" donde cada vez descubría más cosas y recuperaba su memoria.

-Bien Luna, todo esto nos puede ser útil; ahora que podemos recordar, todo será diferente.-Decía Celeste mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolsa.

Luna solo asintió y termino de comer su pescado.

-Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de volver a Berk.-Continuo diciendo Celeste suspirando y acariciando a Luna.-Partiremos ahora mismo…-

Astrid se dirigía a la casa de Hipo, pues nadie lo había visto desde hace varios días.

-Estoico, hola…-Dijo Astrid.

-Ohh Astrid, hola. ¿Vienes a ver a Hipo?-Le respondió Estoico.

-S-sí, ¿Puedo hablar con él?-Contesto Astrid.

-Claro, él y Chimuelo están en su habitación. Suerte intentando hablar con él, no ha querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo.-Le dijo Estoico.

-Está bien, gracias.-Respondió Astrid.

Al subir a la habitación vio a Hipo en el suelo acariciando a Chimuelo, quien estaba sobre sus piernas.

-Hipo…hola, ¿Podemos hablar?-Le dijo Astrid con una mirada preocupada.

-Hola… ¿De qué quieres hablar Astrid?-Le respondió Hipo aun acariciando a Chimuelo.

-Bien…he venido para hablar de… Celeste.-Menciono Astrid acercándose a Hipo.

-¡¿Y porque que quieres hablar de ella?!-Contesto Hipo molesto he intentado levantarse olvidando que Chimuelo estaba sobre sus piernas.

Chimuelo, al sentir el movimiento brusco de Hipo, se estremeció y rápidamente se levantó.

-Lo siento amigo, no fue mi intención asustarte.-Le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo tranquilizándolo al acariciarlo de nuevo.-Tu también perdóname Astrid, no quise hablarte de esa manera.-

-No te preocupes Hipo, debí pensar que reaccionarias así.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Está bien, en ese caso hablemos.-Respondió Hipo ya más tranquilizado y dándole a Astrid una silla para que se siente.

-Bien, quería saber cómo estas Hipo. Últimamente estas distante, todos estamos preocupados por ti.-Menciono Astrid.

-Pues no tienen nada de qué preocuparse Astrid…-Respondió Hipo.

-Ohh por el Grandísimo Thor… Hipo ambos sabemos que esta situación te molesta, y no lo niegues.-Contesto Astrid algo desesperada.

-Ahhhh tienes razón Astrid. Pero es que no puedo soportar el hecho de que Celeste sea una traidora.-Dijo Hipo suspirando.

-Hipo, se cómo te sientes, al igual que tú, nosotros también estamos sorprendidos por lo que Cáterin no conto.-Le respondió Astrid.

-Si…por cierto, ¿Dónde está Cáterin?-Menciono Hipo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo ni porque, pero…esta con Patán.-Contesto Astrid con dificultad y casi vomitando en su boca.

-¡¿Con Patán?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-Respondió Hipo sorprendido.-Ella es la primera de muchas chicas que le pone atención a Patán.-

-Lo sé, y no entiendo cómo es que pasó.-Dijo Astrid quien después de un rato miro fijamente a Hipo.

-¿Por qué me miras así Astrid?-Menciono Hipo.

-Es que me alegra ver que hablar conmigo te hizo sentir mejor.-Respondió Astrid.

-Sí, me has alegrado el día Astrid.-Contesto Hipo con una mirada alegre.

-Y sé cómo hacer que Chimuelo y tú se sientan mucho mejor…-Le dijo Astrid.-Vamos, acompáñenme.

-¿A dónde?-Respondió Hipo algo confundido.

-Daremos un paseo. Así que tomen sus cosas.-Le contesto Astrid señalando la silla de Chimuelo, la cual había estado sobre una pequeña mesa durante varios días.

-Está bien.-Dijo Hipo acercándose a Chimuelo, quien lo esperaba para que le pusiera la silla.

Al bajar vieron a Estoico hablando con Bocón, quienes se alegraron al ver a Hipo y Chimuelo listos para ir a volar con Astrid. Salieron de la casa donde Tormenta los esperaba y juntos fueron a volar.

Celeste y Luna ya estaban a medio camino.

-Bien Luna, ahora que sabemos la ubicación de la isla será más rápido llegar a Berk.-Menciono Celeste acariciando a Luna quien solo la volteo a ver.-Estaremos en Berk antes del atardecer.

En Berk nadie se esperaba la llegada de Celeste. Patán por alguna razón inexplicable seguía con Cáterin; Hipo y Astrid seguían en su paseo, cuando escucharon el rugido de un Furia Nocturna.

-Wow… ¿Qué ocurre Chimuelo?-Dijo Hipo intentando calmar a Chimuelo, quien comenzó a rugir desesperadamente.

-¿Qué sucede Hipo?-Dijo Astrid.

-N-no lo sé, creo que…-Respondió hipo, quien guardo silencio antes de terminar de hablar.-Escuchaste eso Astrid…-Continuo Hipo.

-Eso fue…un Furia Nocturna.-Contesto Astrid.

-Sí, Luna y Celeste han regresado.-Dijo Hipo con voz seria y preocupante.

-Sera mejor que volvamos.-Respondió Astrid.

Rápidamente volvieron a Berk.

Celeste y Luna por fin habían llegado a Berk. Cuando Patapez y los gemelos la vieron llegar se quedaron cayados aunque ella intentaba hablarles.

-Chicos…hola… Que acaso hoy es el día de ignorar a la recién llegada…-Decía Celeste sin respuesta alguna.-Vamos chicos, porque no dicen nada.-

-Yo te lo puedo explicar…-Menciono Cáterin, quien acababa de llegar con Patán y Dientepua.

-C-C-Cáterin… ¿pero…que haces tú aquí?-Contesto Celeste con dificultad y algo sorprendida.

Luna al verla comenzó a gruñir y se interpuso entre Celeste y Cáterin.

-Wow, Luna tranquila amiga.-Le decía Cáterin.

-No le vuelvas a decir "amiga" a Luna, porque no lo es.-Le respondió Celeste molesta.- ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?-

-He venido a recuperar lo que me pertenece.-Contesto Cáterin con una sonrisa para nada agradable.

-¿Y con eso te refieres a un golpe en tu cara? Porque si es así créeme que con gusto te lo doy.-Le dijo Celeste furiosa.

-¿Acaso estas amenazando con golpearme?-La retó Cáterin.

-No, estoy aclarando que voy a golpearte.-Contesto Celeste lista para golpearla.

Sin decir nada más Celeste se lanzó contra Cáterin comenzando así una pelea entre ellas. Por suerte, si a eso se le puede llamar suerte, Hipo y Astrid llegaron para detenerlas.

-¡Celeste, detente!-Grito Hipo desesperadamente después de que Chimuelo rugiera.

-Ahora que…-Dijo Celeste molesta.

-Celeste, ¿quieres por favor decirle a Luna que suelte a Cáterin?-Respondió Hipo con seriedad.

-Ahhhh…bien…Luna suéltala.-Contesto Celeste molesta haciéndole una señal a Luna para que soltara a Cáterin.-Bien hecho Luna.-Continuo diciendo mientras la acariciaba.

-Bien, ¿ahora me podrían explicar que ocurre aquí?-Menciono Hipo.

-Claro Hipo…-Respondió Cáterin, quien fue interrumpida por Celeste.

-Claro que no…Tú no te metas "Desecho de Dragón".-Dijo Celeste con la mirada fija en ella, estaba realmente muy furiosa.

-Espera, ¿a quién le dices "Desecho de Dragón"?-Menciono Brutaceo.

-A Cáterin, a quien más.-Respondió Celeste molesta.

-Celeste, ¿quieres por favor no decirle así?-Contesto Hipo.

-No es por molestar pero…Celeste tu brazo está sangrando.-Menciono Patapez.

-Sí, el "Dese…" Cáterin me hirió con su navaja.-Contesto Celeste.

-Fue auto-defensa.-Respondo Cáterin excusándose.

-Claro Cáterin, todos lo sabemos.-Dijo Hipo apoyándola.

-Ja…es enserio, por favor, esto es una locura.-Contesto Celeste.- ¿Podrían decirme que ocurre?-

-Lo que ocurre Celeste, es que ya sabemos quién eres en verdad, Cáterin nos lo ha dicho todo, sabemos toda la verdad.-Respondió Hipo.

-¿De que rayos hablan Hipo…?-Dijo Celeste. Realmente no entendía lo que ocurría, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Sabemos que tú no eres la descendiente de Gorkzen y que no salvaste a Luna, y lo más importante que eres una espía de Khanor. Cáterin es la descendiente de Gorkzen y salvo a Luna.-Explicó Hipo.

-¡¿Quee?! Hay por favor, esto es una total locura.-Respondió Celeste sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Es la verdad, y creo que es mejor que mañana mismo te vayas, pero antes debes entregarnos la gema y dejar a Luna.-Dijo Hipo con firmeza, sin titubear.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Hipo. Como sea no voy a entregarles la gema y mucho menos a Luna. En cuanto Cáterin la tenga se la entregara a Khanor…pues ella es la espía.-Contesto Celeste.

-Eso no es verdad.-Respondió Hipo.

-Sé que no me van a querer escuchar y no me importa. En este mismo momento Luna y yo nos vamos pues lo menos que esperaría de ustedes en este momento es compasión.-Les dijo Celeste.-Adiós Hipo…Solo quiero que sepan que la próxima vez que nos veamos será diferente, han re-escogido su bando y eso lo acepto, pero tomen en cuenta que si es necesario sacarlos del camino…lo hare sin dudarlo.-

En ese momento Celeste y Luna partieron y se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la noche. Hipo solo se quedó observando perdidamente el horizonte y Astrid solo lo veía a él.

 **Hasta aquí llegamos…**

 **A los pocos que leen la historia, realmente se los agradezco…**


	22. Capitulo 23 Haciendo Planes

**Aquí un capítulo más… que lo disfruten**

 _Capitol 23: Hacienda Planes_

Mientras en Berk todos estaban sorprendidos, preocupados y molestos por lo ocurrido; Celeste y Luna se dirigían a Bodkar donde podrían pensar que hacer. Al llegar Karin, Jared y sobre todo Ken rápidamente fuero a ayudar a Celeste, quien parecía débil. Celeste con dificultad comenzó a bajar de Luna; pero antes de lograr poner un pie en el suelo, se desmayó, Ken rápidamente fue a levantarla.

-Celeste despierta, Celeste…-Decía Ken preocupado.

-¿Q-que, que paso?-Dijo Celeste, quien había recuperado el conocimiento.

-Celeste, gracias a Thor estas bien… te desmayaste.-Respondió Ken.

-Si…que torpe fui. Tranquilos estoy bien.-Contesto Celeste intentando ponerse de pie con ayuda de Luna y Ken.

-Celeste apenas puedes caminar y tu brazo está sangrando, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-Le dijo Jared.

-Ah eso, Emm fue…el "Desecho de Dragón"…-Respondió Celeste.

-¡Cáterin!...-Contestaron los demás sorprendidos y molestos.

-¿Cáterin te hizo esto?-Le dijo Ken molesto y soltando a Celeste involuntariamente.

Celeste perdió el equilibrio y Luna rápidamente la detuvo antes de que cayera totalmente.

-Oh Celeste, lo siento, perdón.-Dijo Ken preocupado y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, otra vez.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente.-Respondió Celeste.

-Creo que será mejor que te llevemos a mi casa, ahí te curaremos y nos podrás explicar exactamente lo que ocurre.-Menciono Karin.

-Y yo iré por Derek, él debe estar al tanto de lo que ocurre.-Dijo Jared.

-Bien, ¿Ken me ayudas a subir a Luna?-Dijo Celeste.

-Claro, espera, ¿no pensaras ir volando a casa de Karin, o si?-Respondió Ken.

-Claro que no, solo vamos a caminar, verdad Luna.-Contesto Celeste y Luna asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien, entonces si.-Dijo Ken ayudándola a subir.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de Karin, los Bodkarnos solo los miraban y algunos se acercaban para ver que le ocurrió a Celeste.

En Berk, Hipo y los demás se habían reunido en el Gran Salón con Estoico y otros vikingos para planear como ayudar a Cáterin a recuperar la gema y salvar a Luna.

-Brutaceo, Brutilda quieren por favor dejar de pelear.-Les decía Hipo a los gemelos, quienes habían estado peleando durante varios minutos.

-Ella empezó.-Contesto Brutaceo señalando a su hermana.

-No, el empezó.-Respondió Brutilda golpeando a su hermano.

-¡Ya basta!-Le dijo Estoico algo molesto haciendo que todos se quedaran cayados.-Bien, ahora Hipo explica tu plan.-

-Bien, durante el tiempo en el que Celeste estuvo con nosotros logramos aprender varias cosas sobre cómo piensa y actúa, por lo tanto sabemos que está en Bodkar y que se quedara ahí hasta que se recupere de su herida y tenga un buen plan. Además ella no está sola y aunque allá engañado a su tribu aun así la ayudaran…-Dijo Hipo con voz firme.

-En estos momentos ellos, al igual que nosotros deben estar haciendo sus planes; no nos atacaran si nosotros no los atacamos, pero aun así debemos estar preparados para todo…-Continuo diciendo Astrid.

-Conocemos sus movimientos y ellos los nuestros; tenemos dragones, ellos igual; estamos parejos, pero aun así podemos ganar. Si logramos evadir y engañar a los Marginados en su propia isla, podemos hacerlo con los Bodkarnos; entramos y salimos de la isla, solo tomamos la gema y salvamos a Luna.-Continuo Hipo.

-Y ¿Cómo haremos eso?-Menciono Patán.

-Como dije, entramos y salimos. Necesitaremos distracción y apoyo, no es necesario llevar barcos con vikingos, solo nosotros. Esta es solo una misión más de búsqueda y rescate, no es una declaración de guerra… al menos aún no.-Respondió Hipo.

-Nuestro entrenamiento nos será de mucha utilidad, podemos hacerlo.-Dijo Astrid.

-Bien, hagámoslo. Prepárense, partiremos mañana a primera hora.-Menciono Estoico.

Después de esto todos se fueron a sus casas, al parecer Cáterin estaba preocupada así que Hipo y Chimuelo intentaron levantarle el ánimo…

En Bodkar. Celeste era curada por la madre de Karin, quien era muy parecida a su hija. Mientras tanto Jared fue por Derek, pues debía estar pendientes de cualquier cosa que llegara a ocurrir.

-Ayy, eso duele.-Decía Celeste mientras era curada.

-Lo siento, solo no te muevas. La herida no es profunda, solo voy a limpiarla y vendarla para que no tengas una infección.-Dijo la mamá de Karin.

-Está bien.-Respondió Celeste.

En ese momento llegaron Jared y Derek.

-Celeste, ¿estás bien? Jared me conto que Cáterin te hizo esto… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Menciono un vikingo corpulento de barba rubia y ojos azules que vestía una malla de metal y una capa corta de cuero, así como también unas botas de piel negra en conjunto de un pantalón gris; su cabeza era protegida por un casco y en su cintura llevaba una espada corta. Él era Derek, el jefe de Bodkar, quien realmente lucia preocupado.

-Bien, verán Luna y yo nos fuimos de Berk por unos días para buscar una isla, que tiene que ver con la gema de Gorkzen, cuando regresamos Cáterin estaba ahí y les había llenado de mentiras la mente a todos. Les dijo que yo era la traidora y que ella era quien había salvado a Luna, además de ser la verdadera dueña de la gema. Comenzamos a discutir y después a pelear, me hirió con su navaja y después Hipo y los demás se revelaron, decidí marcharme y venir aquí, para pedir su ayuda y así detener a Cáterin. Si ella logra tener la gema en sus manos, se la entregara a Khanor y eso no debe pasar.-Les dijo Celeste.

-La ayuda la tienes Celeste, solo dinos cuál es tu plan.-Contesto Derek.

-Es muy simple, conozco a Hipo y los otros, y sé que al igual que nosotros ellos ya han hecho sus planes. Ellos nunca se rinden y, al igual que nosotros, no aceptan una traición…aunque sea falsa…en cualquier momento van a aparecer para intentar llevarse la gema y a Luna, no nos atacaran si nosotros no los atacamos, y van a intentar engañarnos. Debemos estar alerta.-Respondió Celeste.

-Bien, eso será fácil. Pero si comienzan a atacarnos debo decirte que nos defenderemos, sean o no tus amigos.-Dijo Derek.

-Lo sé, pero antes que nada les pido un momento para hablar con ellos y hacerlos entrar en razón; si eso no funciona lo haremos a su manera.-Contesto Celeste.

-De acuerdo. Estaremos alerta, será mejor que descanses para que recuperes tus fuerzas.-Respondió Derek, quien después de esto se fue.

A la mañana siguiente en Berk. Todos se preparaban para partir rumbo a Bodkar, al mismo tiempo ellos se preparaban para la aparición de Hipo y los demás.

Hipo se encontraba aun en su casa, mientras todos estaban en los muelles. Astrid preocupada fue a ver qué le ocurría.

-Hipo, ¿Qué ocurre?-Le dijo Astrid mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Solo estoy algo preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir.-Respondió Hipo.

-Hipo…nada malo va a pasar…Todo estará bien.-Contesto Astrid.-Ahora vamos, nos esperan en los muelles.-

-Ahhhh, bien. Vamos Chimuelo.-Dijo Hipo.

Juntos se dirigieron a los muelles y, junto con los demás, partieron hacia Bodkar.

En Bodkar todos estaban en sus posiciones, listos para lo que sucediera.

-Celeste, no creo que sea buena idea que pelees. Aun no te recuperas de tu herida.-Le dijo Ken preocupado.

-Estoy bien Ken, puedo hacerlo…además mi brazo izquierdo está sano…-Respondió Celeste.

-Pero…-Contesto Ken, quien fue interrumpido por Celeste.

-Pero nada, Ken ya te dije que estoy bien.-Le dijo Celeste algo molesta, pero después de un momento esto cambio.-Lo siento Ken, estoy algo alterada…molesta…y preocupada.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes.-Respondió Ken.

En ese momento uno de los vigías vio acercarse a Hipo montado en Chimuelo, con Cáterin también en Chimuelo, y Astrid montada en Tormenta…pero solo eran ellos.

Celeste dio la señal de no atacar, en ese momento Chimuelo y Tormenta, con sus respectivos jinetes, comenzaron a descender. Al bajar de los dragones Hipo, Astrid y por supuesto Cáterin, miraron molestamente a Celeste.

-Hipo…Astrid…-Dijo Celeste algo molesta pero a la vez preocupada.

-Celeste…-Respondieron de igual manera Hipo y Astrid.

-Cáterin…-Menciono Celeste completamente molesta y controlando sus impulsos para no golpearla.

-Celeste…-Contesto Cáterin de igual manera.

Se atacaron con miradas amenazantes por un rato…

Todos quedaron pasmados por lo que ocurría, o más bien ocurriría. En la mente de Celeste solo había una pregunta, de la cual aún no tenía respuesta…

-¿Dónde están los demás…Cual es tu plan Hipo?-Decía Celeste en su mente mientras los seguía mirando, al igual que ellos…

 **Hasta aquí… pronto les traeré más…**

 _ **Gracias por leer…**_


	23. Capitulo 24 Perdida y Derrota

**Aquí un capítulo más de este fic "olvidado" tanto por ustedes como por mí…**

 **Ni siquiera sé si lo siguen leyendo (naahh si se =P) pero bueno, sé que cuando comience la segunda parte les interesará más…**

 **Por ahora, solo queda terminar de publicar este, ya no falta mucho…**

 _ **Capítulo 24: Perdida y Derrota**_

Hipo y Celeste se seguían mirando mutuamente hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

-Esto no tiene que ser así Celeste…solo entréganos la gema y deja a Luna.-Dijo Hipo.

-Tienes razón Hipo, esto no tiene que ser así…pero yo jamás voy a entregarles la gema y mucho menos dejar que el "Desecho de Dragón" se acerque a Luna…y no me digas que no llame así a Cáterin, estamos en Bodkar y aquí puedo llamarla como yo quería.-Respondió Celeste molesta.

-Celeste, no tenemos que pelear.-Contesto Hipo, tratando de parecer convincente y sincero.

-Es enserio, entonces dime ¿Qué haces aquí realmente? Porque sé que no han venido simplemente para "ayudar" a Cáterin.-Menciono Celeste.

-N-no hay otra razón más que esa.-Contesto Hipo dudando.

-Basta de tanta charla, entrégame la gema y a Luna ahora Celeste.-Interrumpió Cáterin molesta.

-Si no quieres salir lastimada no te metas.-Le contesto Celeste con una mirada matadora.

-Enserio, porque la última vez la única lastimada fuiste tú.-Respondió Cáterin señalando el brazo de Celeste.

-Ya estuvo, ya no te aguanto.-Dijo Celeste tomando impulso con su hacha en la mano.

Antes de que lograra atacar a Cáterin, Luna se interpuso entre ambas y solo se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos a Celeste.

-Vamos Luna, no hablaras en serio…-Le decía Celeste y Luna insistía con la mirada.-Ahhhh está bien, pero luego no te quejes.-

-Que rayos fue eso…-Decía Ken quien estaba en una colina junto con Karin, Jared y otros Bodkarnos.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido y después apareció una gran nube de humo verde alrededor de Celeste la cual después exploto.

-¡No…Celeste!-Grito Ken mientras corría hacia donde Celeste se encontraba.

Cuando Ken llego al lugar Luna dejo ver entre sus alas a Celeste, quien solo tocia un poco y comenzaba a levantarse.

-Celeste, ¿estás bien?-Dijo Ken abrazándola.

-Si Ken estoy bien. Gracias Luna, nuevamente me has salvado.-Respondió Celeste acariciando a Luna después del abrazo de Ken.

-Pero que rayos fue eso.-Contesto Ken.

-Ellos fueron.-Dijo Celeste señalando a unos árboles de los cuales salieron los gemelos; seguidos por Patán, Patapez, Estoico y Bocón en sus respectivos dragones.

-Brutaceo, Brutilda se suponía que debían esperar a mi señal.-Les dijo Hipo molesto.

-Pensamos que Celeste iba a atacar a Cáterin así que…-Contesto Brutaceo.

-Pero no lo hice…-Interrumpió Celeste.-Así que este era tu gran plan Hipo, una emboscada, pues cometieron un error; ustedes nos atacaron primero y ahora mi gente se prepara para defenderse, así que les recomiendo salir de aquí porque ellos, a diferencia de mí, no van a detenerse ni a cambiar de opinión.-

-Bien, nos iremos.-Contesto Cáterin.

-¿Enserio?-Le dijo Hipo confundido.

-Sí, Hipo.-Respondió Cáterin haciéndole un gesto y señalando con la mirada su bolso.

-Un momento…-Menciono Celeste en voz baja y tocándose el cuello en busca de su collar.-No… ¡Tienen la gema, deténganlos!-Continuo mientras subía a Luna.

Rápidamente Celeste y Luna emprendieron el vuelo tras Hipo y los otros, quienes ya se marchaban.

-Detente Hipo, no dejare que se lleven la gema.-Le dijo Celeste desesperadamente.

-Hay algo que olvidas Celeste… no solo vinimos por la gema…-Respondió Cáterin.

-Tú no te metas "Desecho de Dragón"…espera, oh no, Luna…-Contesto Celeste molesta y preocupada a la vez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Cáterin salto desde Chimuelo hacia Luna con la gema en su mano dirigiéndola a los ojos de Luna y empujando a Celeste.

-¡No…Luna cierra los ojos!-Grito desesperadamente Celeste mientras se sujetaba de un costado de la silla de Luna.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Luna estaba bajo el control de Cáterin y mientras ella se sentaba cómodamente en la silla Luna se estremeció fuertemente lo que causo que Celeste cayera.

-¡Ahhhh…Luna…!-Grito Celeste mientras caía.

Celeste cayó entre unos árboles de un pequeño islote de la zona de Bodkar, golpeada y débil intento levantarse pero le fue imposible.

-N-no lo entiendo…cómo es posible que todo saliera tan mal…-Se dijo Celeste con dificultad.

En ese momento Cáterin y Luna aterrizaron, y se acercaron a Celeste.

-Por favor Celeste, ¿enserio creíste que podridas ganarme?-Le dijo Cáterin acercándose a ella.

-¿Y tú crees que voy a permitir que te lleves a Luna y la gema?-Contesto Celeste intentando levantarse.

-Pues para eso solo tienes que observar.-Le respondió Cáterin empujándola para que no se levantara.

-Ya estuvo…-Menciono Celeste tomando impulso para levantarse.

Cuando por fin logro ponerse de pie, Luna se lanzó contra ella y se subió en ella presionando fuertemente su brazo herido.

-¡Ahhhh!...Luna…-Decía Celeste con mucho dolor.

-Vámonos Luna…Adiós Celeste, tus amigos…no, corrección, MIS amigos me están esperando.-Le dijo Cáterin subiendo a Luna y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia Berk.

Hipo y los demás se habían adelantado mientras Cáterin se encontraba con Celeste, pues ella así lo había pedido y todos aceptaron.

-¡No…Luna…Luna!...Todo es mi culpa.-Decía Celeste dando un fuerte golpe al suelo con su puño, el cual rápidamente comenzó a sangrar de los nudillos.

Celeste solo observo como Cáterin se llevaba a Luna y la gema.

-C-Cáterin…eres un… "Desecho de Dragón"-Dijo Celeste ya sin aliento antes de desmayarse.

 **Publicare más capítulos, así que no se vayan (si es que acaso están leyendo)**


	24. Capitulo 25 Nuevo Plan

_**Capítulo 25: Nuevo Plan**_

Cáterin ahora tenía el control total sobre Luna y solo Celeste lo sabía. Ken y los demás seguían buscando a Celeste, quien se encontraba inconsciente en un pequeño islote; Hipo y los otros no tenían la menor idea de lo que en realidad había ocurrido, y mientras Cáterin se encontraba con Celeste ellos ya habían llegado a Berk…

-Cáterin, recuperaste a Luna…es increíble.-Le dijo Hipo al verla llegar.

-Si, por fin estamos juntas de nuevo.-Respondió Cáterin mientras acariciaba a Luna.

-Bien…y ¿Qué paso con Celeste?-Menciono Patapez con voz nerviosa.

-Cuando logre romper el control que ella tenía sobre Luna, cayó en una isla cercana a Bodkar; fuimos para ver si estaba bien, pero intento atacarnos, Luna y yo nos defendimos pero llegaron sus amigos. Eran demasiados para enfrentarlos, además de que no era necesario, así que nos retiramos…-Contesto Cáterin sin dudar en lo que decía.

-Y… ¿No te siguieron?-Dijo Hipo preocupado.-Eso no es muy común en Celeste.-

-Ahhhh, sí…Emm…sí lo intentó, pero…estaba algo débil y sus amigos mejor se la llevaron…-Respondió Cáterin rápidamente, aunque esta vez algo nerviosa.

-Bien…eso creo…-Contesto Hipo algo confundido.

-Si…bueno, es algo tarde y fue un día muy complicado. Además Luna y yo tenemos tiempo que recuperar, así que…adiós, hasta mañana.-Menciono Cáterin subiendo a Luna y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-Claro, adiós…pero…Ahhhh.-Dijo Hipo muy confundido.

-Eso fue raro.-Menciono Astrid acercándose a Hipo.

-Y que lo digas…-Respondió Hipo.

En el islote, Celeste aún se encontraba inconsciente. Después de un rato llegaron Ken, Karin y Jared; quienes rápidamente fueron con Celeste para ayudarla.

-Celeste…Celeste…despierta…Por Odín, Celeste despierta…-Decía Ken con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la levantaba del suelo.

Karin y Jared estaban en la misma situación, pues al igual que Kenned no podían contener las lágrimas al ver a Celeste inconsciente.

-Rápido, tenemos que llevarla a la aldea.-Menciono Ken.

Ken subió a Doch con Celeste en sus brazos, quien bajo las órdenes de Karin llevaría a Ken y Celeste a Bodkar. Mientras Karin y Jared se iban en Crash.

(…)

Al llegar rápidamente, y sin contestar ninguna pregunta, llevaron a Celeste a casa de Karin donde después de varias horas poco a poco fue despertando y Ken estaba a su lado.

-L-Luna…Luna…t-todo es mi culpa…-Decía Celeste con dificultad apenas consciente.

-Celeste…Celeste despierta.-Le dijo Ken al oírla hablar.

De pronto Celeste comenzó a abrir sus ojos y al ver a Ken lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y preguntarle por Luna.

-K-Ken… ¡Luna! ¿Dónde está Luna?-Dijo Celeste alterada.

-Tranquila, Luna…ella no estaba contigo cuando te encontramos inconsciente.-Le respondió Ken.

-Entonces Cáterin si se la llevo. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla.-Contesto Celeste tristemente.

-No te preocupes, la vamos a rescatar, pronto estarás con ella.-Le decía Ken para consolarla.

-Tienes razón…y eso hare.-Menciono Celeste intentando levantarse.-Ayy, eso duele.-Dijo al tiempo en el que se ponía de pie.

-Celeste, no estás en condiciones para enfrentarte nuevamente con Cáterin. Nosotros nos encargaremos.-Le respondió Ken.

-Está bien…-Le contesto Celeste.

-Bien…quédate aquí, no hagas ningún esfuerzo.-Le dijo Ken mientras salía de la habitación.

En Berk, mientras Cáterin hacia sus propios planes, Hipo estaba algo confundido y difícilmente comenzaba a comprender lo que ocurría.

-Chimuelo, no sé qué ocurre…primero Celeste es nuestra amiga, después Cáterin nos dice que ella es una traidora, pero ahora presiento que cometimos un error…que voy a hacer amigo.-Decía Hipo preocupado.

Chimuelo solo lo veía con ojos de preocupación pues estaba en la misma situación.

-Bien y que haremos Ken.-Le decía Karin.

-No lo sé, pero debemos salvar a Luna.-Respondió Ken.

-Y eso como lo haremos.-Contesto Jared.

-Aun no lo sé…-Dijo Ken.

-Yo si se cómo salvarla.-Interrumpió Celeste mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación en la que estaba.

-Celeste, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la cama.-Le respondió Ken.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ese "Desecho de Dragón" tiene a Luna.-Contesto Celeste.

-Pero…-Dijo Ken, quien fue interrumpido.

-Pero nada…lo siento Kenned pero no pienso dejar a Luna.-Le contesto Celeste algo molesta.

-Wow…está bien, no te enojes…te ayudaremos, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-Contesto Ken no muy convencido.

-Hay una isla muy cercana de Berk, ahí fue donde Hipo y Chimuelo nos encontraron inconscientes la última vez, desde ahí se puede ver el territorio de Berk. Cuando Cáterin se valla de Berk con Luna y la gema hacia Darvek la sorprenderemos y recuperaremos a Luna y a la gema…Tenemos que ir a esa isla…ese es el plan…-Les dijo Celeste con una gran determinación.

-Bien…entonces lo que haremos es esperar a que Cáterin intente escapar…y ¿qué hay de Luna?-Contesto Karin.

-Ella va a estar bien mientras este en Berk. Hipo y los demás jamás dejaran que le pase algo, ellos no permitirían que lastimaran a ningún dragón.-Respondió Celeste.

-De acuerdo…entonces partiremos ahora mismo.-Dijo Jared.

-Bien, para mañana cuando todos despierten nosotras ya no estaremos…tú le vas a ser muy útil a Khanor…Celeste jamás te dejaría sola…Reptil asqueroso…-Le decía Cáterin a Luna con voz de traición.-Prepárate Celeste, si creías que esto iba a ser fácil, te has equivocado…porque lo peor está por venir…

 **Continúen-**


	25. Capitulo 26 Una Traición

_**Capítulo 26: Una Traición**_

Cáterin terminaba sus planes mientras que Hipo y los demás estaban confundidos por todo lo que había ocurrido. Mientras tanto celeste y los demás estaban llegando a la isla cercana a Berk.

-Bien, esta es la isla.-Dijo Celeste mientras bajaba de Boch.

-De acuerdo…y ahora que…-Contesto Ken mientras él y Jared bajaba de Crash.

-Ahora llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan.-Respondió Celeste.

-No sería más fácil ir a Berk y acabar con esto.-Decía Karin.

-Mientras ella este en Berk no podremos acercarnos, en cuanto nos vean nos pueden atacar. Así que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y esperemos que Cáterin aparezca.-Dijo Celeste mientras vigilaba Berk utilizando un pequeño catalejo que Hipo le había regalado.

En Berk, Hipo y los demás buscaban a Cáterin, quien al parecer ya se había ido.

-Astrid, la has encontrado.-Le dijo Hipo mientras bajaba de Chimuelo.

-No Hipo, no la hemos encontrado.-Contesto Astrid montada en Tormenta, acompañada por Patapez y Gorgónzua.

-Genial, ¿dónde podrá estar?-Respondió Hipo.

En ese momento llegaron los gemelos y Patán en sus respectivos dragones.

-La encontraron.-Les dijo Hipo preocupado.

-No…-Contesto Patán distraído.

-De hecho…hace un momento la vimos salir volando en Luna.-Menciono Brutaceo también distraído.

-¡¿Y no pensaron que era extraño y debían avisarnos?!-Respondió Hipo algo molesto.

-¿Teníamos que avisarles?…-Menciono Brutilda confundida.

-Si…saben que, olvídenlo…-Le respondió Astrid ya desesperada.-Por lo menos díganos en qué dirección se fueron.-

-Creo que al sur…-Contesto Brutaceo.

-Bien, vamos…rápido…-Menciono Hipo al mismo tiempo en que subía a Chimuelo.

Hipo y Chimuelo, seguidos por los demás, se dirigieron hacia el sur en busca de Cáterin y Luna.

Por suerte, o más bien coincidencia, la isla donde Celeste se encontraba estaba en esa misma dirección y en cuanto vieron a Cáterin montada en Luna, subieron a los dragones y la siguieron.

-Es imposible, Luna es muy rápida…-Decía Karin algo agitada por la velocidad en la que Boch volaba.-Boch no es tan rápido como parece, Celeste no la alcanzaremos.-

-Tal vez Boch no sea tan rápido, pero Crash si, Jared vayan tras ella, obstaculicen su camino…deben darnos tiempo para llegar…-Menciono Celeste.

-Bien, Ken tal vez quieras sujetarte fuerte…Vamos Crash, máxima velocidad.-Dijo Jared mientras volaban un poco más alto y aumentaban su velocidad.

-Vamos…creo que la he visto…-Les decía Hipo.

-Ahh…Hipo, no creo que esas sean Cáterin y Luna…-Respondió Astrid al ver a lo lejos a Boch, pero en ese momento no lo reconoció.

Al acercarse más se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Celeste y Karin montadas en Boch.

-Celeste… ¿qué haces tú aquí?-Dijo Hipo confundido.

-Tu qué crees que hago Hipo…obviamente busco a Cáterin y a Luna… ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-Contesto Celeste con ironía.

-Al parecer lo mismo que ustedes, pues Cáterin escapo con Luna y la gema.-Respondió Hipo.

-Bien, así que ahora si crees lo que te digo.-Dijo Celeste.

-Que…no… ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres?-Menciono Hipo fingiendo no saber nada.

-Claro, niega todo, en este momento no me importa…solo aléjense, no quiero que arruinen mis planes. Vamos Karin.-Respondió Celeste mientras ella y Karin se alejaban en Boch.

-Ahí esta…-Dijo Karin.

-Bien, tenemos que volar sobre Luna sin que se den cuenta.-Respondió Celeste.  
En ese momento Boch comenzó a elevarse, y cuando estuvo exactamente sobre Luna, Celeste salto dejándose caer en Luna; ella y Cáterin comenzaron a pelear, de pronto ambas cayeron, pero Cáterin fue atrapada por Luna quien perdió el control y se estrelló en una isla del territorio Darvek; y Celeste, cuando menos lo esperaba fue atrapada por Hipo y Chimuelo.

-¿Estas bien?-Le dijo Hipo.

-Lo estaré cuando recupere a Luna…y para eso necesito su ayuda.-Contesto Celeste.

-Está bien, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-Respondió Hipo.

-Muy simple…este es el plan…-Dijo Celeste, quien fue interrumpida por Ken y Jared.

-Celeste, ¿estás bien? Vimos lo que paso.-Menciono Ken mientras bajaba de Crash.

-Sí, no pasó nada, gracias a Hipo y Chimuelo.-Respondió Celeste.-Pero eso no importa ahora, deben avisarle a Karin que ya no deben distraer a Astrid y a los otros; ahora deben vigilar la isla, pues estamos en territorio Darvek, lo cual es peligroso.-

-Está bien, vamos…-Dijo Jared, quien permaneció montado en Crash.

-De acuerdo… Suerte Celeste, y cuídate.-Le dijo Ken mientras volvía a subir a Crash.

Ya en Crash, emprendieron el vuelo en busca de Karin, explicaron el plan a los demás y comenzaron a vigilar el lugar.

-Y ahora que…-Menciono Hipo.

-Cáterin y Luna están cerca, debemos encontrarlas antes de que escapen de nuevo. Cuando las encontremos Chimuelo y tú se ocultaran, y no saldrán hasta que yo lo diga…Cáterin no debe saber que ustedes están aquí, o si no, todo se arruinara.-Le respondió Celeste.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto Hipo.

(…)

Después de varios minutos lograron encontrarlas, sin pensarlo mucho llevaron a cabo su plan.

-Dragón inútil, quítate de encima reptil desagradable…-Le decía Cáterin a Luna, quien estaba sobre ella.

-Como te atreves a decirle así…No vuelvas a insultarla.-Menciono Celeste molesta mientras Cáterin empujaba a Luna y se ponía de pie.

-Otra vez tú…cuantas veces debo deshacerme de ti para que sea definitivo.-Respondió Cáterin.

-Las mismas veces que yo debo golpearte y decirte que no te acerques a mis amigos.-Contesto Celeste con ira.

-Es enserio, como sea…no puedes contra mí, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que le paso a tus padres y a Mayad?-Menciono Cáterin.-Oh espera, si lo hiciste.-

-Eso no te incumbe…además no me importa lo que hagas, yo acabare contigo.-Respondió Celeste con firmeza.

-Bien, en ese caso… ¡salúdalos de mi parte!-Le dijo Cáterin mientras corría para atacarla.

Celeste comenzó a esquivar y atacar.

-Vamos, es enserio…ya estoy cansada de esto…Ahh y una cosa más, no te metas con mi familia.-Le contesto Celeste dándole un fuerte golpe, el cual la derribo.-Bien, ahora tomare lo que es mío.-Continuo diciendo mientras le quitaba la gema.

En ese momento Luna se le abalanzo encima para atacarla mientras Cáterin intentaba escapar.

-No, Luna detente…Hipo detén a Cáterin.-Dijo Celeste.

Rápidamente Hipo y Chimuelo salieron de su escondite y atraparon a Cáterin.

Cáterin intentaba convencer a Hipo de que Celeste lo estaba engañando, pero Hipo no la quiso escuchar. Mientras tanto Celeste intentaba que Luna volviera a la normalidad.

-Luna basta…-Le dijo Celeste poniendo frente a ella la gema.

En ese momento Luna dejo que Celeste se pusiera de pie y le acariciara la frente.

-Oh Luna, que bueno que has vuelto...-Decía Celeste mientras la acariciaba.

Minutos después llegaron no demás, y tras ellos Khanor y algunos Darveks quienes comenzaron a atacar. Cáterin aprovechando la oportunidad logro liberarse. Hipo, Celeste, y los demás; al no poder defenderse de tantos Darveks, tuvieron que escapar hacia Bodkar, pero Celeste no se dio cuenta de que Cáterin le había quitado la gema.

 **Continúen-**


	26. Capitulo 27 Recuerdos De Una Isla

_**Capítulo 27: Recuerdos De Una Isla**_

Al llegar a Bodkar Celeste recordó que con todo lo que había ocurrido, por accidente dejo caer la gema. Intento volver por ella, pero al regresar a la isla no había nada ni nadie, así que junto con lo demás volvió nuevamente a Bodkar.

-Tranquila, la encontraremos.-Le decía Hipo a Celeste.

-No Hipo, no me puedo tranquilizar. Se perfectamente que Khanor la tiene y eso no debía suceder…soy muy torpe.-Contesto Celeste con culpa.

-No lo eres Celeste, no fue tu culpa.-Le dijo Ken tratando de animarla.

-Si lo fue…Mayad te falle…-Respondió Celeste mientras acariciaba tristemente a Luna.

-¿Quién es Mayad?-Dijo Astrid.

-Ahhhh…primero tendría que explicarles todo desde el principio…y para eso tal vez quieran sentarse.-Respondió Celeste suspirando.

-De acuerdo.-Contesto Hipo.

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar a Celeste.

 _Todo comenzó cuando Cáterin llego aquí. Cuando llego nos contó que su isla fue atacada por Khanor y que solo ella sobrevivió, nosotros la comprendimos y dejamos que se quedara en Bodkar. No paso mucho tiempo cuando nos hicimos sus amigos…nos contaba historias sobre su isla y su familia. Todo iba bien hasta que un día la sorprendí husmeando en Nuestro Recinto, buscaba algo y yo no tenía idea de lo que era; ella me dijo que buscaba su cuaderno, pero no le creí nada…desde entonces comencé a desconfiar…hasta que un día descubrí que era una espía de Khanor. Fui con Derek para advertirle y el furioso envió a algunos vikingos a capturarla. Pero Cáterin fue más lista y logro escapar. Meses después Khanor nos atacó, y todo gracias a Cáterin…_

-Si la hubiéramos descubierto antes, Khanor no nos hubiera atacado.-Menciono Karin después de que Celeste guardara silencio por un momento.

 _Varios meses después del ataque de Khanor, Luna y yo llegamos a una pequeña isla, la cual parecía desierta, pero al adentrarnos en ella vimos una pequeña cabaña y en ella había una anciana llamada Mayad, quien parecía esperarnos. Después de varios días de estar ahí, ella descubrió mi gema; me dijo que ella también la había tenido en sus manos. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero después me dijo que ella era…la madre de mi mamá…_

-Ósea que es tu abuela…pero ¿porque dijo que había tenido la gema?...no lo entiendo.-Interrumpió Brutaceo confundido.

-Ahhhh…porque antes de mi madre, ella tenía la gema.-Contesto Celeste algo molesta.

-Sigo sin entender…-Respondió Brutaceo.

-No tiene caso explicarle algo, después de todo es difícil que lo entienda. Continúa Celeste.-Menciono Hipo.

 _Después de que me dijera eso comencé a tener dudas, las cuales ella respondió; principalmente por qué mi madre creía que ella estaba muerta; Mayad me conto que en un accidente en el mar fingió su muerte para mantener a su familia a salvo, pues la gema traía problemas._ -Continuo Celeste cada vez con más seriedad.- _Paso el tiempo y Mayad comenzó a enseñarme todo lo que sabía sobre la gema…todo lo que yo sé, todo lo que les he dicho sobre la gema, ella me lo enseñó. Estuvimos con ella durante varios meses, hasta que un día el peligro y la maldad volvieron…Todo paso un día en el que Luna y yo decidimos dar un paseo, Mayad se había quedado en casa. Mientras volábamos pudimos ver a varios barcos Darveks acercándose a la isla, sin pensarlo dos veces volvimos a la cabaña, pero estábamos lejos y cuando llegamos la casa se incendiaba, derribamos a los Darveks que se encontraban ahí. Pero cuando menos lo esperábamos Cáterin salió por detrás de la casa y nos atacó, yo intervine y comenzamos a pelear, mientras tanto Luna entro a la casa en busca de Mayad. Derribe a Cáterin, pero antes de que le hiciera algo más ella me revelo la verdad acerca de lo que les había ocurrido a mis padres…_

-Celeste… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-Le dijo Hipo preocupado.

-Me dijo que ella había estado en Bodkar durante el ataque de Khanor, y no solo eso…también fue testigo de lo que les paso a mis padres…Al parecer mis padres, junto con otros Bodkarnos, lograron escapar en uno de los barcos…pero fueron intersectados por los Darveks y Cáterin, como venganza hacia mí, causo que el barco se hundiera…nadie logro sobrevivir…nadie más que los Darveks sabían que había ocurrido…y yo, al principio no lo creí, hasta que Cáterin me mostro un pequeño cofre, en el cual mi madre guardaba la gema, nunca dejaba que nadie tocara ese cofre pues era el único recuerdo que tenia de Mayad…y ahora Cáterin no solo tiene el cofre de mi madre, también tiene la gema…-Contesto Celeste dejando caer lagrimas por su rostro mientras acariciaba a Luna.

-L-lo siento mucho Celeste…Cáterin nos enseñó el cofre e invento una historia que te contradecía…debimos creerte…lo siento.-Le dijo Hipo.

-No te preocupes.-Le respondió Celeste secando sus lágrimas.

-Bien…y que paso con Mayad.-Interrumpió Patán.

 _Después de la revelación de Cáterin quede paralizada y, junto con los Darveks, ella escapo. Cuando recobre el conocimiento vi a Luna cargando a Mayad, estaba débil y sabía que había llegado su final…antes de fallecer me dijo: "Nunca olvides cuál es tu destino, tendrás perdidas y recompensas, pero…nunca olvides quien eres en verdad…" después de eso Luna y yo fuimos tras Cáterin, pero al llegar al otro extremos el bosque vimos que los barcos se alejaban, intente ir tras ellos pero Luna me lo impidió. Al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que el bosque entero estaba comenzando a incendiarse, intentamos salir de ahí pero un enorme árbol nos cayó encima…días después despertamos en el barco de Jared._

-Así que eso fue lo que les paso…-Menciono Jared una vez que Celeste terminará de hablar.

-¿Cómo terminaron en su barco?-Dijo Patapez.

-Yo puedo responder tu pregunta.-Contesto Jared.-Verán, yo iba en mi barco cuando vi que una pequeña isla se incendiaba. Al llegar y adentrarme en el bosque encontré a Celeste inconsciente y a su lado estaba Luna, al principio me asuste e intenté sacar de ahí a Celeste, pero mientras me la llevaba comenzó a llamar inconscientemente a Luna que, igual que ella, se estremecía; en ese momento comprendí que eran amigas y que ambas necesitaban de mi ayuda, por lo tanto lleve a ambas a mi barco y nos alejamos de ahí. Cuando despertaron les explique quien era y lo que había pasado, pero, cuando le pregunte a Celeste que les había pasado…-Continuo diciendo Jared hasta que guardo silencio mientras miraba fijamente a Celeste.

-No recordábamos nada…-Menciono Celeste con voz seria y triste.-el golpe hizo que perdiéramos la memoria…Desde que perdí la memoria había tenido extraños sueños, los cuales aumentaron cuando los conocí. Al regresar a esa isla lo recordamos todo…incluyendo la solución a nuestro problema.-Respondió Celeste.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Astrid.

-Gracias a Mayad sé cómo destruir la gema…-Contesto Celeste…

 **Continúen-**


	27. Capitulo 28 Una Solución Olvidada

_**Capítulo 28: Una Solución Olvidada**_

Sé cómo destruir la gema.-Les decía Celeste.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que dijiste que la gema era indestructible.-Dijo Patapez.

-Sí pero también les dije que solo algo igual de resistente podía destruirla, y sé que es…-Contesto Celeste.

-Vamos, basta de tanto misterio, ¿qué es?-Menciono Patán.

-Una daga.-Respondió Celeste mientras la sacaba de su bolsa.

-¿Una daga? Esto es lo que destruirá la gema.-Contesto Brutaceo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo podría una daga destruir la gema?-Menciono Brutilda confundida.

-Esta no es cualquier daga. Fue creada con el metal fundido por el potente aliento del fundidor que encontró Gorkzen. El mismo metal con el que estaba hecho el casco de Gorkzen, ya que fue lo único que el Fundidor logro destruir con su fuego.-

-Ahhhh claro eso lo explica todo…-Interrumpió Patán como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¡No tiene sentido alguno!-Explotó inmerso en la confusión.

-Claro que lo tiene porque la daga, al igual que la gema, fue creada por el aliento del Fundidor, y por lo tanto son igual de resistentes. Como dije antes, solo algo igual de resistente puede destruir la gema y esta daga lo es.-Replicó Celeste con una mirada amenazante para tratar de callarlo.

-Bien, solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué no destruiste la gema cuando tenías la oportunidad?-Menciono Hipo.

-Tengo varias razones…Primero porque no recordaba nada, incluyendo la daga; segundo la encontré hace varios días cuando Luna y yo regresamos a la Isla Misteriosa; y tercero porque la gema solo puede ser destruida durante el eclipse.-Explicó con tranquilidad.

-Ah tiene bastante sentido.-Respondió Hipo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Okay, tenemos la daga que destruirá la gema, pero…no tenemos la gema…-Dijo Astrid recordándoles a todo lo ocurrido.

-En eso tienes razón Astrid, Khanor tiene la gema y no hay forma de recuperarla.-Contesto Celeste con pesar.

-Claro que la hay, solo debemos ir a Darvek por ella.-Dijo Karin como si fuera de lo más fácil.

-No, no la hay, pues estarán esperándonos…es muy peligroso.-Contesto Celeste.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-Respondió Ken.

-Necesitaremos un muy buen plan y pronto.-Dijo Celeste.

-¿Y por qué pronto?-Menciono Jared confundido.

-Porque el eclipse será pronto.-Respondió Celeste.-En un par de semanas.-Contesto Celeste con cierto temor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Menciono Patán.

-¿Dudan de mis conocimientos?-Respondió Celeste.

-No, para nada.-Contesto Patapez temeroso y dubitativo.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre el eclipse?-Intervino Hipo curioso.

-Como dije será dentro de poco, y al igual que Khanor, se donde debemos estar durante el eclipse.-Contesto Celeste.

-¿Dónde?-Dijo Astrid.

-En la Isla Misteriosa. Al parecer mis sueños, o más bien pesadillas, tenían razón.-Respondió Celeste.

-¿Cómo es que Khanor lo sabe?-Dijo Hipo.

-Gracias a Cáterin y las notas que robo.-Contesto Celeste.

-Bien…y cuál será el plan.-Interrumpió Patán.

-Aun no lo sé…-Contesto Celeste.- ¿Tienes alguna idea Hipo?-

-Mmm por el momento no.-Respondió Hipo.-Lo único que sé es que cuando volvamos a Berk mi papá va a estar muy molesto.-

-Tienes razón, Estoico se va a poner furioso.-Contesto Astrid.

-Pues que esperan deben volver a Berk.-Dijo Celeste.

-Claro, pero tú vienes con nosotros.-Contesto Hipo.

-Según recuerdo todos en Berk me odian.-Respondió Celeste.

-No te odian…Bueno tal vez un poco, pero sé que cuando les expliquemos lo que ocurrió ellos volverán a confiar en ti como nosotros.-Dijo Hipo.

-Además, si queremos acabar con Khanor debemos estar unidos.-Mencionó Astrid.

-Está bien, iré. Siempre y cuando ustedes vengan con nosotros.-Contesto Celeste volteando a ver a Ken, Karin y Jared.

-¿Es enserio?-Dijo Ken sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

-Claro, como Astrid dijo, debemos estar unidos, y ustedes también son parte de este equipo.-Menciono Celeste sonriente.

-Eso es cierto…este es un problema que tanto Berk como Bodkar deben resolver.-Dijo Hipo con firmeza y determinación.

-Además Bodkar está seguro y para asegurarnos de que Khanor no vuelva a atacar, debemos acabar con el.-Continuo diciendo Celeste una vez que Hipo termino de hablar.

Más tarde todos partieron hacia Berk, pero mientras volaban fueron atrapados por una inesperada tormenta que hizo que se separaran…

 **Continúen-**


	28. Capitulo 29 Tormenta Inesperada

**Capítulo 29: Tormenta Inesperada**

Con la tormenta sobre ellos les era imposible saber en qué dirección volaban pues además de un terrible viento, había una espesa niebla. A causa del fuerte viento Hipo y Chimuelo perdieron el control al intentar esquivar un par de rayos que caían a su alrededor; Celeste y Luna fueron tras ellos, pero también fueron arrasadas por la tormenta, al igual que los demás.

(…)

Horas después Astrid y Patán llegaron a Berk, y unos minutos después llegaron los gemelos y Patapez, pero, los demás seguían sin aparecer. Astrid le explico a Estoico lo que había ocurrido, pues estaba muy preocupado; pero al enterarse de que Celeste estaba con ellos no lo podía creer…

-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?-Les decía Estoico incrédulo.

-Sí, ella siempre dijo la verdad, Cáterin es la única traidora.-Contesto Astrid.

-Pues creo que Berk le debe una disculpa…-Respondió Estoico.

En ese momento Karin y Jared llegaron. Pero Hipo, Celeste y Ken aun no aparecían.

En una isla lejos de Berk…

Varias horas después de ser atrapados por la tormenta Celeste despertó de cabeza sobre un árbol.

-Ahhhh… ¿Q-que fue lo que paso?...Wow, como termine aquí arriba…Luna, Ken…Hipo…-Decía Celeste mirando a su alrededor.-Ahhhh genial y ahora cómo bajo de aquí.-Se quejó.-Bueno…esto va a doler…-Continuo diciendo mientras golpeaba con su pierna la rama que la sostenía y cayendo fuertemente al suelo.-Ahhh… Auch…-Se quejó por el nuevo dolor al impactar en el suelo.-Okay… no lo volveré a hacer.-Dijo sin aire y sin siquiera tratar de levantarse.

(…)

Minutos después Celeste seguía en el suelo cuando Chimuelo apareció y la levanto sujetándola del brazo. Chimuelo se veía preocupado e intentaba llamar su atención.

-Gracias por la ayuda Chimuelo…espera, ¿dónde está Hipo?-Le dijo Celeste mientras lo acariciaba, pero él se alteró al escucharla y comenzó a llamar de nuevo su atención.

Celeste intento calmarlo pero no funciono, Chimuelo la subió a su espalda y, sin previo aviso, se fue por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado cargando esta vez con ella en su espalda.

Ken y Luna se encontraban al otro lado de la isla buscando a Celeste, Hipo y Chimuelo.

-Vamos Luna tenemos que encontrarla.-Decía Ken mientras seguían buscando.

En Berk todos intentaban salir a buscarlos pero el clima no estaba a su favor.

-Podrían estar en problemas.-Decía Patapez nervioso.

-Si claro, la última vez quede atrapado con Hipo y Chimuelo en la isla de los Marginados.-Respondió Patán recordando el nada agradable incidente.

-Lo sabemos Patán… ¡ya lo ha mencionado seis veces!-Contesto Astrid molesta y desesperada, no solo por la actitud de Patán, sino por no saber nada de Hipo y, claro, también de los demás.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-Menciono Karin igualmente preocupada.

-Esperaremos a que el clima mejore y saldremos a buscarlos.-Respondió Estoico no muy seguro de su decisión.

-Bien.-Contestaron los demás.

-Wow…Chimuelo tranquilo, ¿A dónde vamos?-Decía Celeste curiosa y agitada por la rapidez de Chimuelo al correr.

De pronto Chimuelo se detuvo frente a una pequeña cueva, en la cual entro junto con Celeste. Dentro de la cueva se encontraba Hipo, quien estaba inconsciente; Chimuelo se acercó a él intentando despertarlo, Celeste sin pensarlo también se acercó.

-Hipo…Hipo…Por Thor por favor despierta…-Decía Celeste mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Hipo.-Tranquilo Chimuelo lo vamos a ayudar, pero necesito a Luna y a Ken; espera aquí.-Continuo diciendo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia afuera.

Una vez afuera utilizo el llamado del Furia Nocturna para comunicarse con Luna, quien después de unos minutos apareció con Ken en su espalada.

-Luna, Ken…que bueno que están bien y que ya están aquí.-Les dijo Celeste mientras los abrazaba.

-Lo mismo digo…Espera, ¿Dónde está Hipo?-Contesto Ken mientras volteaba a ver a Chimuelo.

-Él está ahí, necesitamos llevarlo a Berk rápido.-Respondió Celeste mientras entraba a la cueva y Ken la seguía.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Dijo Ken.

-No lo sé con certeza.-Contesto Celeste mientras se sentaba en el suelo y recostaba la cabeza de Hipo sobre sus piernas para humedecer su frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Celeste?-Menciono Ken preocupado.

-Primero debemos averiguar en donde estamos, tal vez allá alguien que nos pueda ayudar.-Respondió Celeste.

-¿Y cómo?-Contesto Ken.

-Luna y yo iremos a explorar, tú te quedaras con Hipo y Chimuelo. Volveremos en unos minutos, mientras tanto sigue humedeciendo la frente de Hipo, tal vez eso lo haga despertar.-Dijo Celeste mientras se levantaba y recostaba la cabeza de Hipo sobre una de sus bolsas.

-Bien, ten mucho cuidado.-Contesto Ken.

-Claro.-Contesto Celeste antes montar a Luna y partir.

(…)

Durante varios minutos volaron por toda la isla hasta que escucharon un extraño ruido que las guio hacia una misteriosa cueva. Al entrar en ella pudieron notar que estaba llena de escamas, las cuales se parecían en cierta forma a la gema.

Luna comenzó a actuar extraño cuando un enorme dragón entro; el dragón tenía un cuerpo acorazado el cual estaba cubierto por esas escamas, tenía cuatro enormes cuernos firmes y retorcidos, su hocico era grande y sus dientes afilados, tenía dos ojos grandes y de color rojo oscuro que causaban temor al verlos.

Celeste quedo paralizada, sabía que debía salir de ahí pero Luna no respondía, logro contener su asombro, o más bien miedo, e hizo reaccionar a Luna; ambas salieron de ahí y regresaron con los demás.

(…)

Al llegar Ken pudo notar que Celeste estaba preocupada, el intentó preguntarle que ocurría pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Celeste, ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien?-Le decía Ken con cierta preocupación.

-Si Ken, estoy bien, ahora lo que importa es que debemos salir de aquí.-Contesto Celeste tratando de ocultar su temor y no lucir muy alterada.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? Hipo aun no reacciona y Chimuelo no puede volar.-Respondió Ken.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo Celeste mientras sacaba de su bolsa una enorme y resistente manta. La cual extendió y con una fuerte cuerda la sujeto a Chimuelo y Luna.-Ayúdame a recostar a Hipo aquí.-Pidió.

-Está bien…-Menciono Ken algo confundido.- ¿Y cómo va a volar Chimuelo?-

-Yo lo montare.-Respondió Celeste.-Antes de que pasara lo de Cáterin, Hipo me enseñó a montar a Chimuelo, pues tenía curiosidad y le pedí que me enseñaría, no soy muy buena pero puedo llegar a Berk sin problemas.-

-Bueno… ¿pero cómo vamos a llegar a Berk si ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos?-Contesto Ken.

-Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas y subir a Luna. Se lo que hago Kenned.-Dijo Celeste algo molesta.

-Está bien, perdón no quería que te enojaras.-Respondió Ken.

-Tu perdóname, no sé qué me pasa.-Contesto Celeste antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Solo eso bastó para que Ken sonriera torpe pero tiernamente y siguiera las instrucciones de Celeste.

(…)

Una vez que Hipo estaba bien sujetado sobre la manta ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia Berk.

-¿Aun no aparecen?-Dijo Estoico desesperado.

-No, aun no.-Contesto Astrid deprimida.

-Estoico, tienen que ver esto.-Menciono Bocón mientras señalaba el horizonte.

-Son ellos…-Respondió Estoico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

(…)

Al llegar Celeste le dijo a Estoico que Hipo necesitaba ayuda. Mientras Estoico, Chimuelo y Bocón llevaban a Hipo a su casa, Astrid y los demás hablaban con Celeste y Ken.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Celeste?-Le dijo Astrid.

-N-no lo sé, todo fue muy extraño. Desperté sobre un árbol y cuando baje Chimuelo apareció y me llevo con Hipo, después Luna y Ken llegaron y nos ayudaron.-Contesto Celeste.

En ese momento Estoico y Bocón salieron de la casa.

-¿Cómo esta Hipo?-Menciono Astrid preocupada.

-Está bien, solo se golpeó la cabeza, necesita descansar.-Contesto Bocón.

-Ustedes también deben ir a descansar. Fue un día muy largo y cansado.-Dijo Estoico-Celeste necesito hablar contigo mañana.

-Está bien, hasta mañana.-Contesto Celeste no muy segura del porqué de su interés en hablar con ella. Pero, siendo el jefe de Berk, debía atender a su petición, ¿o no?…


	29. Capitulo 30 Confesión

_**Capítulo 30: Confesión**_

En la mañana siguiente Celeste y Luna fueron a ver a Estoico, pues el necesitaba hablar con Celeste.

-Buenos días Estoico, ¿Cómo sigue Hipo?-Menciono Celeste mientras entraban a la casa.

-Él está bien, de hecho ya despertó y se encuentra arriba con Chimuelo.-Contesto Estoico.

En ese momento Hipo y Chimuelo bajaban por las escaleras para saludar a Celeste y Luna, pues las habían escuchado llegar.

-Hipo, gracias a Thor ya estás bien…-Dijo Celeste con alegría.

-Sí, gracias Celeste; si Ken, Luna y tú no hubieran aparecido Chimuelo y yo aún estaríamos en esa isla.-Contesto Hipo.

-¿Cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros?-Menciono Celeste.

-Por dos razones; primero porque ustedes nos siguieron cuando perdimos el control, y segundo porque mi papá me explico todo…incluyendo la parte de que todos estaban preocupados…-Respondió Hipo sonriendo.-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Astrid?-No pudo evitar sonrojarse al preguntar por ella, y esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Estoico y Celeste, e incluso por los dos Furias Nocturnas presentes.

-Sí, la encontramos de camino para acá. Dijo que vendría a verte más tarde ya que no quería ser inoportuna, pero también dijo que ella y Tormenta estarían en Punta Cuervo practicando lanzamientos y ataques.-Contesto Celeste recordando su pequeño encuentro con la rubia.

-Bien, en ese caso, Chimuelo y yo iremos para allá; y así ustedes podrán hablar tranquilos.-Dijo Hipo despidiéndose y saliendo de la casa junto con Chimuelo.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar señor?-Menciono Celeste dirigiéndose a Estoico.

-Por favor llámame Estoico…-Contesto él.

-De acuerdo.-Le respondió Celeste con algo de duda, o más bien sorpresa por tanta confianza.

-Bien, toma asiento…esto es importante.-Dijo Estoico. Celeste solo lo miro con algo de preocupación y se sentó después de tragar un poco de saliva por la preocupación.-Es sobre Cáterin y tú….Astrid y los demás me explicaron lo que ocurrió, empezando por decirme que tú no eres ninguna traidora y que Cáterin lo es… Tu intentaste advertirnos de lo que Cáterin era capaz y nosotros no te escuchamos, por eso lo lamento…Berk lo lamenta; nos equivocamos contigo y por eso en nombre de todo Berk me disculpo…-Continuo diciendo Estoico con seriedad y a la vez algo arrepentido.

-Wow…gracias Estoico, pero no es necesario, yo no fui completamente sincera; si les hubiera contado todo desde un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado.-Menciono Celeste sorprendida y sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Tonterías, Berk cometió un error y cuando eso sucede lo admitimos y nos disculpamos.-Contestó Estoico levantándose de su silla y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Celeste para demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que podía confiar en él en todo momento.

Astrid se encontraba en Punta Cuervo intentando concentrarse en sus lanzamientos, pero seguía preocupada por Hipo así que decidió ir a verlo en ese mismo momento. Astrid estaba por subir a Tormenta cuando Hipo y Chimuelo aparecieron, en cuanto Hipo bajo de Chimuelo Astrid corrió a abrazarlo no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro por preocuparla.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que golpearme?-Menciono Hipo mientras sobaba su hombro.

-Emm…porque…-Decía Astrid sin encontrar respuesta a la pregunta que Hipo le hizo.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Dijo Astrid cambiando de tema.

-Sí, ya estoy bien…Pero no respondiste mi pregunta Astrid.-Respondió Hipo algo confundido después de la respuesta que Astrid le dio.

-¿Esto aclara tus dudas?-Contesto Astrid dándole un cálido beso.

-Wow…S-si…creo que si.-Menciono Hipo intentando recuperar el aliento después del beso que Astrid le dio.

Más tarde todos se reunieron en la Academia para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, entre eso la razón por la cual Celeste actuaba extraño después de regresar de esa pequeña y extraña isla.

-Celeste, ¿Qué ocurre?-Le decía Hipo.

-Si Celeste, desde que regresamos has actuado muy extraño…más bien desde que Luna y tú fueron a explorar esa isla.-Menciono Ken recordando lo ocurrido.

-Bien…-Suspiró con pesar, lista para confesar.-Como dijo Ken, Luna y yo fuimos a explorar y…encontramos una cueva, la cual estaba repleta de estas escamas…-Contesto Celeste mostrándoles la escama que había recogido de esa cueva.

-Se parece a…la gema…-Dijo Patapez sorprendido y sin poder terminar de hablar.

-Si…porque la gema fue creada con estas escamas.-Menciono Celeste.

-Eso es imposible…Dijo Hipo también sorprendido.

-¿Qué es imposible?-Interrumpió Brutaceo.

-Ahhhh…si la gema está hecha con esas escamas significa que son de un Fundidor…-Respondió Hipo tratando de no desesperarse por la ignorancia, o más bien, estupidez de su amigo; que casualmente justo en ese momento se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas a su Cremallerus según para descubrir si los dragones también tenían cosquillas.

-Pero los Fundidores están extintos.-Menciono Astrid.-Y estas escamas son recientes.-

-Pues al parecer no están extintos…porque en esa cueva también encontramos a un Fundidor…-Explicó Celeste.

-Wow, Wow, Wow… ¿estas segura?-Contesto Patán sin siquiera intentar creerle.

-Sí, era el mismo que aparece en los bocetos de Gorkzen.-Respondió Celeste.

-Espera…si hay un Fundidor entonces hay más gemas… ¿o no?-Menciono Jared.

-No…solo hacen las gemas cuando van a poner sus huevos, las utilizan para hacer sus nidos y después las destruyen.-Contesto Celeste.

-Genial…ahora no solo tenemos que lidiar con Khanor y la gema…también con un Fundidor… ¿podría ser peor?-Dijo Karin sorprendida y molesta.

-Si…sobre eso… ¿recuerdan que les hable de una horrible pesadilla?-Menciono Celeste algo nerviosa.

-¿En la que estás en la Isla Misteriosa y Khanor monta un enorme dragón?-Contesto Patapez.

-Si…pues, ya sé que dragón montaba Khanor.-Respondió Celeste cada vez más nerviosa.

-Ohh no… ¿es enserio?…-Dijo Hipo asombrado y preocupado llevándose ambas manos hasta su cabeza y apartando su cabello de su frente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Menciono Brutilda que ahora le ayudaba a su hermano en el trabajo de "¿los dragones tienen cosquillas?".

-Ahhhh…Khanor monta al Fundidor.-Respondió Astrid desesperada.- ¡Y YA DEJEN DE HACER ESO!-Al notar la gravedad del momento, o más bien la furia de Astrid, ambos hermanos dejaron su trabajo "para después".

-Si…creo que, de alguna forma, Khanor lo va a encontrar y a entrenar.-Continuo Celeste con cierto temor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Dijo Jared con desesperación.

-Yo tengo una idea.-Contesto Brutaceo animado.

Todos intentaron continuar ignorando lo que Brutaceo dijo pero les fue imposible.

-¿No van a preguntar cuál es mi idea?-Dijo Brutaceo esta vez desanimado.

-La verdad me da miedo preguntar.-Contesto Celeste.

-Si…a mí también…aunque no siempre ustedes dos comprenden lo que ocurre y tienen ideas.-Menciono Hipo.

-Como sea…mi idea es…ir a la isla para que Hipo entrene al Fundidor…o mejor aún que lo destruya como al Muerte Roja.-Respondió Brutaceo mientras él y Brutilda chocaban sus cascos.

-Sabía que me arrepentiría.-Contesto Hipo.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No lo sé…ya pensare en algo.-Dijo Celeste no muy segura de qué hacer.

Por la noche Hipo y Astrid hablaron sobre lo ocurrido.

-Hipo…si Khanor entrena al Fundidor no tendremos oportunidad de vencerlo… ¿o sí?-Menciono Astrid preocupada.-Y si la pesadilla de Celeste se hace realidad…-

-Astrid… ¿desde cuando te dejas llevar por lo que se sabe hasta el momento?...-Contesto Hipo acariciando suavemente sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Alguna vez nos hemos dado por vencidos?-

-No…pero…-Respondió Astrid.

-Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte…-Dijo Hipo mirándola cálidamente a los ojos a lo cual Astrid respondió besándolo…


	30. Capítulo 31 Tras Las Llamas Del Dragón

**Hola, hola. DragoViking volvió con esta historia que ya está dando sus últimos suspiros :P**

 **¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 _Capítulo 31: Tras Las Llamas Del Dragón_

Al siguiente día Hipo y Chimuelo salieron a volar como de costumbre. Mientras tanto Celeste y Luna caminaban por la playa acompañadas por Ken, Luna fue un rato a descansar bajo la sombra de una roca mientras Celeste y Ken se sentaban en la arena para hablar.

-Celeste, sé que es algo molesto que te pregunte esto todo el tiempo pero… ¿te ocurre algo? Desde ayer has actuado más extraña y distante.-Le dijo Ken preocupado.

-No es nada Ken, solo estoy algo alterada…o más bien preocupada por todo lo que está pasando.-Contesto Celeste mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ken.-No te preocupes, todo está bien Ken.-

 **O-O-O-O**

Hipo y Chimuelo regresaban de su paseo aéreo cuando se encontraron con Astrid así que descendieron para invitarla a volar.

-Hola Astrid, te gustaría ir a volar un rato.-Dijo Hipo montado en Chimuelo y extendiendo su mano hacia Astrid.

-Claro Hipo, me encantaría.-Contesto Astrid subiendo a Chimuelo con la ayuda de Hipo.

Después de eso comenzaron a volar entre las nubes y bajo los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana, Astrid abrazaba tiernamente a Hipo y reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras seguían volando tranquilamente.

 **O-O-O-O**

Unas horas después todos se reunieron en el Gran Salón, incluyendo a los demás vikingos de Berk.

-Tenemos que encontrarle solución a esto, y rápido.-Decía Estoico.

-Yo creo tener una idea.-Menciono Hipo a lo cual todos respondieron con una fija mirada.-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero…estuve pensando y creo que la idea que tuvo Brutaceo ayer no es tan mala…-Continuo diciendo mientras todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Ja…lo sabía.-Contesto Brutaceo mientras chocaba cabezas con Brutilda.

-¿Es una broma Hipo?-Menciono Astrid incrédula.

-No, tengo un plan y creo que puede funcionar. Si vamos a la isla del Fundidor y lo entrenamos antes que Khanor, entonces podríamos ganar.-Respondió Hipo.

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso? Necesitamos la gema.-Comento Patapez.

-Si recolectamos suficientes escamas podríamos simular que es una gema y así entrenarlo.-Contesto Hipo.

-Esto definitivamente es una locura, pero…podría funcionar.-Menciono Celeste dudando un poco.

-Bien, necesitaremos ayuda si Khanor y sus hombres aparecen, así que enviare a alguien a Bodkar para pedirle ayuda a Derek.-dijo Estoico.

\- No es necesario señor…yo iré.-Contesto Jared.

-¿Estás seguro?-Le dijo Estoico.

-Si…Completamente, pero necesitare compañía…principalmente alguien que conozca la ubicación de la isla del Fundidor.-Respondió Jared.

-Ken ira contigo… ¿verdad Ken?-Dijo Celeste ofreciéndolo como voluntario.

-Ah no yo no pienso dejarte sola.-Contesto Ken negándose.

-Eres el único que puede hacerlo, solo yo sé dónde está la cueva del Fundidor…pero tranquilo Ken, todo estará bien.-Le respondió Celeste antes de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien…lo hare.-Menciono Ken sonrojado. ¿Cómo podía negarse después de eso? Simple, NO PODIA.

(…)

Para el medio día los barcos y sus vikingos se dirigían a la isla del Fundidor. Jared y Ken se habían ido a Bodkar unas horas antes.

 **O-O-O-O**

Al llegar a la isla, Hipo y los demás fueron a la cueva en busca de las escamas, mientras que los demás vikingos vigilaban y aseguraban el lugar. Ya en la cueva recogieron todas las escamas que pudieron, por suerte el Fundidor no estaba ahí pero en un repentino momento se pudo escuchar su fuerte rugido no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Q-que fue eso?-Decía Patapez asustado.

-El Fundidor.-Contesto Celeste.-Tenemos que salir de aquí, se escuchó cerca y esa no es buena señal.-

-Bien, hay que regresar a la playa.-Respondió Hipo montando a Chimuelo.

Al salir de la cueva no muy lejos se pudo observar cómo se incendiaba el otro extremo del bosque y también se seguía escuchando el rugido del Fundidor.

-Hipo…más vale que no hagas lo que creo que harás.-Le decía Astrid preocupada.

-Astrid, sabes que en situaciones como esta es lo único que se hacer.-Contesto Hipo mientras él y Chimuelo se dirigían hacia el bosque en llamas; los demás sin pensarlo más fueron tras ellos.

Al llegar vieron al Fundidor rodeado de Darveks y frente a ellos Khanor, quien demostraba superioridad ante el enorme dragón.

-Oh-oh…esto está mal…llegamos muy tarde…-Decía Celeste mientras dejaba caer su rostro hacia enfrente como signo de derrota.

-No puede ser, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.-Menciono Astrid con esperanza de obtener una respuesta positiva.

-No Astrid, esto no tiene remedio…volvamos con los demás, hay que decirles lo que paso; no debemos dejar que Khanor se entere de nuestra presencia.-Contesto Hipo con tono de derrota y decepción.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde…-Respondió Karin señalando hacia el bosque. Khanor montado en el Fundidor se dirigía hacia ellos y tras él su ejército.

-¡Rápido salgamos de aquí!-Dijo Hipo mientras hacía que Chimuelo volara más rápido, al igual que los demás.

(…)

Al llegar con Estoico y los otros vikingos el Fundidor estaba muy cerca de ellos, Estoico, aunque no sabía que había pasado, ordeno atacar con todo lo que se tenía, pero Khanor hizo lo mismo destruyendo todas las catapultas y derribando no solo a los vikingos sino también a los jinetes y sus dragones. Khanor como muestra de victoria se acercó a Estoico…

-Si creías que tú y tu insignificante tribu iban a poder contra mí, estabas muy equivocado.-Le dijo Khanor mientras guardaba su espada.-Y tu Celeste, te dije que hay muchas cosas que no sabes, me vengare por todo lo que has hecho. Tú me vas a llevar a la isla de Mayad.-Continuo mientras la tomaba del brazo aprovechando que estaba indefensa y Luna estaba inconsciente.

-Celeste…-Dijo Hipo sin aliento antes de desmayarse junto a Chimuelo mientras Khanor subía al Fundidor y se iba junto a su ejército llevándose a Celeste con él…

 **No se vayan que les tengo más capítulos**

 **Respuesta a un review:**

 **Hashashin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Gracias por leer


	31. Capítulo 32 Un Último Plan

**¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 _Capítulo 32: Un Último Plan_

Cuando los Bodkarnos llegaron a la isla lo único que encontraron fue destrucción, gran parte de los barcos y catapultas estaban en llamas, y todos los vikingos estaban inconscientes e incluso heridos. Jared y Ken fueron con Hipo y los otros para que les explicaran que había ocurrido y, principalmente, donde estaba Celeste.

-Hipo ¿están bien?... ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí?-Le dijo Jared.

-Primero que nada, ¿Dónde está Celeste?-Dijo Ken interrumpiendo y sin dejar que Hipo respondiera las preguntas de Jared.

-Khanor…el, entreno al Fundidor, nos atacó y se…llevo a Celeste…-Contesto Hipo algo aturdido y acariciando a Chimuelo al mismo tiempo que Astrid lo hacía con Luna.

-Pero como…Ahhhh sabía que no debía dejarla.-Decía Ken con tono de culpa.

-Estuvieras o no, no podríamos evitar esto.-Menciono Karin acercándose a ellos junto con los demás.

-Como sea, tenemos que salvarla.-Respondió Ken desesperado.

-Tranquilo Ken la vamos a salvar. Ella va a estar bien, Khanor la necesita para llegar a la Isla Misteriosa así que no le hará daño.-Le dijo Hipo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Si Ken, además ella es muy lista y puede cuidarse sola.-Menciono Astrid.

-Creo que tienen razón, va a estar bien, después de todo es Celeste.-Respondió Ken ya más tranquilo.

-Bueno Hipo ¿ahora qué haremos? nuestros barcos están destruidos.-Dijo Estoico uniéndose a la conversación.

-Mis barcos son suficientes, pero no para ir tras Khanor.-Menciono Derek después de que Estoico hablara.

-No hay problema, no iremos tras Khanor…-Contesto Hipo con firmeza.

-Esto me huele a un Plan Hipo.-Menciono Astrid en voz baja.

-Antes de partir Celeste y yo hicimos un plan B por si esto no resultaba bien. No es un plan completo, solo es una parte del.-Continuo diciendo Hipo.

-Bueno hijo ¿Cuál es ese plan?-Le dijo Estoico con cierta emoción, porque, bueno ¿a qué vikingo no le gustaría un buen plan para acabar con una guerra inminente?

-Todo se basa en este mapa.-Contesto Hipo sacándolo de su bolsa de viaje.-Es un mapa que Celeste hizo de la Isla Misteriosa durante su viaje a ella.-

-¿Qué con el extraño mapa?-Menciono Brutaceo confundido pues como siempre no había puesto ni la más mínima atención.

-El plan es el siguiente, si se dan cuenta la isla tiene dos playas en las cuales se puede anclar. En la principal es donde Khanor anclara, pues desconoce la otra y llegara directamente a ella; nosotros anclaremos en la segunda, esta oculta en el otro lado de la isla, pero es más cercana a la montaña a la que debemos ir y también al bosque donde será posible emboscar a Khanor y sus hombres.-Continuo diciendo Hipo ignorando la pregunta de Brutaceo.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?...Hipo no entendimos lo que dijiste.-Menciono Brutilda muy confundida.

-Ahhhh…El plan es anclar en la segunda playa y preparar una emboscada para atrapar a Khanor, recuperar la gema y salvar a Celeste.-Le respondió Hipo desesperado.

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos, hay que ir a esa isla.-Dijo Estoico.

(…)

Después de revisar los barcos y preparar todo, ambos, Berkianos y Bodkarnos se dirigieron a la Isla Misteriosa.

 **O-O-O-O**

En el barco de Khanor, Celeste se encontraba prisionera y era interrogada por el mismo Khanor.

-Por última vez, dime donde está la isla de Mayad.-Le decía Khanor.

-Por última vez, no te diré nada.-Le contestaba Celeste.

-Es mejor que hables si no quieres salir herida.-Contesto Khanor molesto.

-Haz lo que quieras, jamás obtendrás nada de mí.-Le respondió Celeste con una mirada retadora.

-Basta de juegos…Llévame a la isla de Mayad o te arrepentirás.-Menciono Khanor con tono amenazante a lo cual ella respondió mirándolo de forma desinteresada.- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Obedece o si no mi dragón visitará a tus amigos y solo el sobrevivirá.-Menciono Khanor tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola bruscamente.

-Está bien…lo haré…-Contesto Celeste después de pensarlo durante unos minutos.

-Bien, sabía que lo harías. Ahora dime hacia qué dirección debemos ir.-Le respondió Khanor.

-Hacia el sur…-Menciono Celeste fingiendo temor.

-Pero…venimos de allá.-Contesto Khanor molesto.-Ya oyeron, den la vuelta; diríjanse al sur.-Continuo dirigiéndose a sus hombres dándole la espalda a Celeste, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa burlesca. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección…

 **Aún hay más, ¿por qué? Pues porque tengo pensado terminar de una vez por todas con esta historia, y así poder iniciar con la segunda parte la cual sé que realmente les gustará…**


	32. Capítulo 33 Viaje Hacia El Final

**¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 _Capítulo 33: Viaje Hacia El Final_

Berkianos y Bodkarnos, guiados por Luna y Jared, estaban por llegar a la Isla Misteriosa, mientras tanto los Darveks se encontraban navegando sin rumbo gracias a las indicaciones de Celeste.

-Basta de juegos, sé que me has engañado todo este tiempo.-Le dijo Khanor amenazándola con su espada.

-Wow…que listo eres…-Le contesto ella con voz sarcástica.-No puedo creer que en verdad pensaras que te llevare a esa isla. Mis amigos están a salvo, están lejos de ti.-

-Eso es lo que crees, mi dragón los está buscando y cuando los encuentre acabara con ellos…-Respondió Khanor con voz firme y amenazante.

-Ja…"Mi dragón"…-Dijo Celeste imitando a Khanor mientras él hablaba.-Un tipo malo consigue entrenar tramposamente a un dragón y ahora se cree su dueño.-Continuo diciendo de forma molesta.

-¡Ya basta!...si crees que con tus bromitas vas a lograr escapar estas muy equivocada niña…-Menciono Khanor, quien ya estaba sumamente molesto.

Khanor acerco su espada al cuello de Celeste para asustarla; pero ella solo respondió mirándolo de forma burlesca y desinteresada. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte rugido que desconcentró a todos, incluyendo a Khanor.

 **O-O-O-O**

En uno de los barcos de Berk, Hipo se encontraba mirando el horizonte con Chimuelo a su lado. Astrid al verlo con mirada preocupante se acercó a él para ver que ocurría.

-¿Está todo bien…Hipo?-Menciono Astrid acercándose a él.

-Eh…ah…Si, todo bien.-Contesto Hipo algo distraído.

-Hipo…-Le dijo Astrid cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno…Estoy algo preocupado por Celeste, y por todo lo que puede pasar…si nuestro plan falla, yo…-Respondió el algo nervioso y preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera terminar Astrid lo interrumpió.

-Haber Hipo, tienes que calmarte…Todo va a estar bien. Hace unos días alguien me dijo _"desde cuando te dejas llevar por lo que se sabe hasta el momento... ¿Alguna vez nos hemos dado por vencidos?"_ -Menciono Astrid imitando lo que Hipo le había dicho una vez.- ¿Acaso sabes quién lo dijo?-

-Si…fui yo. Pero…-Continuo Hipo bajando rápidamente la mirada como para ocultarla de Astrid.

-Pero nada Hipo. Todo va a estar bien, después de todo es una Hipo-idea.-Contesto Astrid interrumpiéndolo de nuevo mientras buscaba su rostro para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla a lo cual él respondió levantando la mirada hacia ella.

 **O-O-O-O**

-Solo te voy a decir dos cosas Khanor…Primero no me vuelvas a decir "niña"…-Le dijo Celeste liberando una de sus manos y quitándole la espada a Khanor para liberarse completamente.-Y segundo… no amenaces a mis amigos, porque pueden estar cerca…-Continuo diciendo mientras de la nada aparecía un Alacambiante, el cual comenzó a atacar y derribar a todos.

Con todos los Darveks derribados, el Alacambiante, quien resulto ser Boch, se acercó a Celeste. Mientras Celeste lo acariciaba Khanor intento atacarlos pero Boch lo detuvo; Celeste intento recuperar la gema pero no la encontró.

-¿Dónde está la gema?-Le dijo Celeste a Khanor.

-Cáterin se la llevo a la isla de Mayad junto con mi dragón.-Le contesto el mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-Vámonos de aquí Boch, debemos ir con los demás.-Menciono Celeste subiendo en él, quien asintió con la cabeza y emprendió el vuelo con dirección a la Isla Misteriosa, no sin antes destruir el barco de Khanor.

 **O-O-O-O**

Ya en la Isla Misteriosa, todos comenzaron a preparar las armas y a los dragones, además de revisar para asegurarse de que esta vez no fallaran.

-Hipo, ¿estás seguro de que esto funcionara?-Le decía Patapez preocupado.

-Claro…bueno, ehh eso creo.-Contesto Hipo dudando.

-Tu seguridad me tranquiliza.-Le respondió Patapez.

-Chicos, miren es Boch…-Menciono Astrid señalando el cielo.

-Y Celeste…-Interrumpió Ken con voz tranquila al verla descender y bajar de Boch.-Celeste ¿estás bien?-Continuo diciendo mientras corría para abrazarla pero Luna se le adelanto pues ya estaba sobre ella.

-Je…si Luna yo también te extrañé…ya amiga me haces cosquillas.-Le decía Celeste mientras Luna lamia su cara.-Ken, me alegra mucho verte.-Le dijo una vez que Luna la dejo ir.

-A mi igual.-Respondió el abrazándola.

-Boch, hiciste un buen trabajo. Sabía que él te encontraría Celeste.-Dijo Karin mientras acariciaba a Boch.

-Gracias Karin. Si él no hubiera aparecido quien sabe que hubiera pasado.-Contesto Celeste.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien, pero… ¿qué paso con Khanor?-Menciono Hipo.

-Boch destruyo su barco, pero tiene muchos más. Se encuentran fuera de la ruta, pero no están muy lejos de aquí.-Contesto Celeste.

-¿Y qué hay de la gema?-Menciono Astrid.

-La tiene Cáterin, ella y el Fundidor vienen para acá.-Respondió Celeste.-Khanor tardara mínimo un día en llegar, pero…Cáterin y el Fundidor no sé, aunque no creo que logre controlarlo a la perfección; tal vez lleguen junto con Khanor o tal vez antes.

-Esperemos que tengas razón. Mientras tanto hay que descansar, ya está anocheciendo.-Menciono Estoico.

-Tienes razón papá…Nuestro último viaje está por terminar…-Contesto Hipo con voz seria.

-O tal vez está por comenzar…-Continuo Celeste de igual manera.

 **Continúen…**


	33. Capítulo 34 Del Sueño a La Realidad

**¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 _Capítulo 34: Del Sueño a La Realidad_

Al siguiente día a primera hora todos estaban listos para llevar a cabo el plan que les ayudaría a detener a Khanor, pero aún tenían cosas que aclarar.

-Bueno, sabemos que Khanor y su ejército llegaran para antes del atardecer, Cáterin se dirige hacia acá con el Fundidor y la gema… ¿acaso olvidamos algo?-Les decía Estoico con voz firme.

-Solo una cosa más…-Menciono Celeste.-Revise mis notas y descubrí que…El eclipse será hoy a media noche, así que solo nos queda una oportunidad para detener a Khanor.-Continuo diciendo mientras les mostraba las notas.

-Ahhhh genial…Esto es cada vez más difícil. No creo que Gorgónzua resista tanta presión.-Dijo Patapez nervioso.

-Tranquilo Patapez, podremos hacerlo…-Le contesto Hipo con voz tranquila.

-Tenemos un par de horas antes de poner en marcha nuestro plan.-Menciono Astrid.

-Propongo que le demos un vistazo al territorio, así tendremos una idea más segura de donde es bueno ocultarse y atacar.-Dijo Celeste guardando sus notas.

-Es una buena idea, tú conoces la isla pero nosotros no. Dividámonos en grupos…-Contesto Hipo.-Patán y Jared ustedes irán al norte; Patapez y Karin al sur; Astrid…tu, Celeste y Ken irán al este; y Brutaceo, Brutilda y yo al oeste.-Continuo Hipo dirigiéndose a cada uno de ellos, quienes después partieron según sus indicaciones.

(…)

Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron explorando el lugar y solo los gemelos causaron problemas aunque Hipo y Chimuelo intentaran detenerlos.

-Bueno, salió mejor de lo que esperaba…no causaron un incendio con sus explosiones, es un gran avance.-Les decía Hipo a los gemelos con voz sarcástica mientras descendían para llegar con los demás.

-¿Alguien encontró algo?-Menciono Astrid sobre Tormenta.

-Nosotros…-Contesto Brutaceo jugando con los cuernos de Belch.

-Encontramos un barranco al otro lado de la montaña, el suelo tiene rocas afiladas que podrían atravesar tus piernas y brazos.-Continuo Brutilda emocionada.

-Sí, no es buena idea acercarnos a esa zona.-Dijo Hipo con tono de advertencia y dirigiéndose a los gemelos y a Patán.

-Bueno…se hace tarde será mejor revisar las líneas de defensa una vez más.-Menciono Estoico, quien acababa de llegar.

-Si…un momento, ¿dónde está Celeste?-Interrumpió Hipo preocupado.

-Dijo que necesitaba revisar algo…-Contesto Astrid.

-Sí, está en la playa norte.-Continuo Ken.

-Esa zona esta descubierta si Khanor o el Fundidor aparecen ella estará en peligro.-Dijo Hipo aún más preocupado y subiendo a Chimuelo para partir hacia esa playa.

 **O-O-O-O**

En la playa norte Celeste se encontraba en la arena contemplando el mar con la daga en una de sus manos y en la otra un collar que tenía grabada una letra C vikinga en una pequeña figura en forma de media luna hecha de plata; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no podían evitar caer por su rostro; Luna se encontraba recostada con la cabeza en la arena y con una mirada triste como la de su amiga.

En ese momento Hipo y Chimuelo llegaron, Celeste al sentir su presencia seco rápidamente sus lágrimas y se puso de pie mientras guardaba la daga y el collar en su bolsa; Luna siguió recostada hasta que Chimuelo se acercó para estar con ella y alegrarla un poco.

-¿Estas bien Celeste?...-Le dio Hipo preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Emm sí, estoy bien Hipo, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en…unas cosas sin importancia.-Respondió ella de forma tranquila mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-¿Estas segura? Porque parece que estuviste llorando.-Le contesto Hipo mientras reposaba su mano en el hombro de Celeste.

-¿Qué…?...Emm no…hay mucho polvo o algo así.-Le dio Celeste con tono de negación.

-Celeste, tal vez eso le funcione a Patán, pero a ti no.-Le respondió Hipo mirándola fijamente.

-Ahhhh…está bien…creo que me puse algo sentimental y no pude contener las lágrimas.-Le contesto Celeste con una cálida sonrisa pero con los ojos aun con lágrimas.-Estaba pensando en todo lo que viví en esta isla, todo lo que he pasado y todo lo que puede pasar. Cada vez que intento calmarme y olvidar el pasado, en mi mente solo se encuentra esa horrible pesadilla y solo escucho la voz de Gorkzen en mi cabeza…-Continuo mientras las últimas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Celeste, todo va a estar bien. En tu sueño Luna y tu estaban solas, pero no es así…nosotros estamos con ustedes.-Menciono Hipo intentando tranquilizarla.-Vamos, estamos descubiertos. Debemos volver con los demás.-Continuo mientras subía a Chimuelo a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera al subir a Luna.

 **O-O-O-O**

Una vez que todos se encontraban reunidos se formaron las líneas de defensa; vikingos vigías estarían ocultos en los arboles junto con más vikingos en la playa que daba inicio al bosque, desde ahí se podía observar la llegada de los Darveks; de la misma manera habían más vikingos en el centro del bosque, si el enemigo traspasaba la primer línea de defensa ellos atacarían; al final del bosque, en una pequeña llanura se encontraban Estoico y Derek junto con más guerreros; y por ultimo jinetes y dragones, ocultos en la montaña, serian la última protección y defensa.

Para el atardecer los primeros barcos comenzaron a aparecer y con ellos el peligro. Cuando los Darveks y el Fundidor llegaron a la isla la tensión y el temor comenzaron a crecer, todos estaban listos para lo que sucediera; los guerreros de ambos ejércitos se preparaban para la batalla…

 **Continúen…**


	34. Capítulo 35 Al Borde Del Destino-Parte 1

**¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 _Capítulo 35: Al Borde Del Destino/Parte 1_

La tensión aumentaba para ambos bandos, nadie hacia nada hasta que Khanor ordeno avanzar a lo cual la primera línea de defensa respondió de la misma manera. Desafortunadamente no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer algo porque el Fundidor los derribo a todos. Khanor se acercó molesto a Cáterin y la sujetó mientras la amenazaba con su espada.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que llegaras antes que ellos para que aseguraras el lugar!-Le decía Khanor molesto.

-L-lo siento señor…es que ese inútil dragón no me obedece…-Contestaba Cáterin intentando defenderse.

-Aquí la única inútil eres tu…-Menciono Khanor aún más molesto y acercando cada vez más su espada al cuello de la chica.-Llévensela, cuando esto termine será la cena de mi dragón.-Continuo mientas la soltaba para que sus hombres la encerraran.

 **O-O-O-O**

-Señor, la primera línea de defensa ha caído…-Decía un vigía desde la copa de un árbol.

-Esperemos que la segunda línea tenga mejor suerte.-Menciono Estoico preocupado.

-Papá…Khanor se acerca y nuestro ejército está perdiendo.-Dijo Hipo con voz nerviosa mientras él y Chimuelo descendían.

-Hipo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás jinetes.-Le contesto Estoico.

-Tenía que venir…Chimuelo y yo podemos ser más útiles aquí…-Respondió el aún más nervioso.

-Hipo, estas desobedeciendo tus propias indicaciones…-Menciono Estoico interrumpiendo a lo cual Hipo respondió con una mirada perdida y un enorme silencio.

De pronto un estruendo y varios gritos mataron el silencio, y a lo lejos un poco de humo y chispas comenzaban a darse por notar.

-Señor…el Fundidor a incendiado el bosque…la segunda línea a caído…-Menciono el vigía mientras bajaba rápidamente del árbol en el que estaba.

-Ya solo quedamos nosotros…-Interrumpió Derek.

-Hipo, vuelve con los demás y prepárense…-Le dijo Estoico quien no apartaba la mirada del fuego que se aproximaba, Hipo y Chimuelo sin decir nada se fueron.-…Que Odín nos ampare…-Continuo diciendo mientras a lo lejos se veía avanzar entre las llamas al ejercito enemigo junto al Fundidor.

 **O-O-O-O**

-Hipo…que ha pasado…el bosque esta en llamas.-Le dijo Astrid preocupada y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Prepárense…el Fundidor viene hacia acá…somos la última defensa…no creo que mi papa y los demás puedan detenerlo.-Contesto Hipo con voz seria y esquivando las preguntas de Astrid. Todos al escuchar esto subieron a sus dragones y esperaron la señal.

 **O-O-O-O**

-Así que intentaron emboscarnos…que no entienden que todo lo que hagan será inútil…no pueden contra mi.-Decía Khanor sobre el inmenso dragón mientras este amenazaba con su mirada a Estoico y a los demás vikingos caídos.-Ahora…donde están esos dragones…-Continuo mientras sus hombres se dividían y los buscaban entre el bosque en llamas.

Hipo y los otros se encontraban en la montaña presenciando todo lo que ocurría. El bosque entero estaba en llamas, no había escapatoria; Estoico había ordenado a los vikingos que se ocultaran en el otro lado de la montaña aunque fuera peligroso, pues el enemigo jamás iría ahí. Mientras eso ocurría los Darveks buscaban alguna señal de los dragones.

-Hipo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Todos nuestros planes han fallado.-Le dijo Astrid muy preocupada.

-No lo sé…Tal vez lo único que se hacer…tengo una idea, puede ser riesgosa, alocada y…algo estúpida.-Respondió el apartando su mirada del bosque en llamas.

-Pero… ¿funcionara…?-Menciono Astrid no muy segura de lo que sea que Hipo diría.

-Probablemente…la vendad no lo sé…-Contesto el en forma de duda. En ese momento los demás se acercaron.-Chicos este es el plan…hay que dividirnos, llamar su atención, mientras unos hacen eso los demás recuperaran la gema…-Continuo diciendo una vez que todos estaban juntos.

-Hipo…no creo que sea buena idea…-Menciono Celeste preocupada.

-Tranquila…funcionara, tú tienes la daga…tú te encargaras de recuperar la gema mientras nosotros los distraemos…-Le respondió Hipo mirándola de forma tranquila.-No te preocupes, estaremos cerca…no vamos a dejarte sola…a nadie, de hecho…-Continuo diciendo intentando calmarla.

-E-está bien…-Contesto ella no muy tranquila.

Todos subieron a sus dragones y se dirigieron a distintas ubicaciones mientras llamaban la atención del enemigo. Poco a poco el humo y la oscuridad de la noche hicieron que todos se perdieran de vista. Celeste y Luna se encontraban solas, volando entre las llamas y buscando a los demás; Ken estaba con Estoico ayudando a los guerreros caídos y asegurando la montaña; la preocupación en Celeste y Luna aumentaban, pues poco a poco su terrible pesadilla, el sueño que Gothi dijo que era una visión del futuro, se estaba volviendo realidad…

 **Continúen…**


	35. Capítulo 36 Al Borde Del Destino-Parte 2

**¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 _Capítulo 36: Al Borde Del Destino/Parte 2_

El bosque entero estaba en llamas, la noche y el humo hacían difícil ver; pero de pronto una gran llamarada ilumino el cielo nocturno, se trataba del Fundidor que emergía desde uno de los extremos de la montaña con Khanor montado en su espalda.

Celeste, por el contrario, se encontraba volando en Luna paralizada por lo que sus ojos veían, no podía creer lo que ocurría; en su mente solo aparecía su pesadilla y su mirada se encontraba perdida en la montaña, permaneció así por unos momentos hasta que escucho el rugido de un Furia Nocturna, Luna sin pensarlo dos veces descendió en busca de Chimuelo. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos, pues se estaban en uno de los extremos del bosque en llamas, la cola de Chimuelo se había quemado y junto a Hipo cayo sin control. Los demás, por otro lado, se encontraban perdidos entre las tinieblas.

-¿Hipo…están bien?-Dijo Celeste preocupada.

-S-si…hemos tenido peores aterrizajes.-Contesto revisando la cola de Chimuelo.-Pero… ¿tu estas bien?-Continuo diciendo una vez que noto la preocupación de Celeste.

-Claro que estoy bien…Khanor nos esta ganado, mi pesadilla cada vez es más real y por si fuera poco el eclipse comenzara pronto...-Respondió Celeste con ironía y algo alterada.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí…Fue tonto preguntar eso.-Menciono Hipo al darse cuenta de la situación.- ¿Y ahora que haremos?...ya no tengo un plan de reserva, me he quedado sin ideas.-Continuo con un poco de preocupación.

-Hipo…tenemos que encontrar a los demás, juntos podremos vencerlo.-Respondió Celeste señalando la cima de la montaña exactamente donde el Fundidor y Khanor estaban.

-Lo se…pero entre el bosque en llamas y todo este caos es difícil encontrarlos. Además necesito arreglar la cola de Chimuelo, la varilla conectora está intacta pero la tela se quemó y necesito remplazarla.-Contesto Hipo mientras volvía a trabajar en la cola de Chimuelo, tratando de colocar una tela que sacó anteriormente de la bolsa que colgaba de la silla de Chimuelo.-Celeste, necesitamos algo de tiempo, para cuando encontremos a los demás será demasiado tarde. Tienes que distraer a Khanor, Chimuelo y yo buscaremos a los demás; sé que prometí no dejarte sola pero…-Continuo diciendo una vez que la cola estaba lista.

-Lo se…Luna y yo nos encargaremos.-Lo interrumpió Celeste subiendo a Luna.-Suerte…-Dijo antes de partir.

-Suerte…-Repitió Hipo ya montado en Chimuelo y viendo como ellas se alejaban.

 **O-O-O-O**

Hipo y Chimuelo sobrevolaron la isla utilizando la habilidad de Chimuelo para ver en la oscuridad y así intentar encontrar a los demás. Después de varios minutos lograron encontrarlos y, una vez reunidos, pensaron nuevamente con resolver el problema.

-Hipo; es inútil no podemos contra el.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Que todos nuestros planes hayan fallado no significa que no podamos vencerlo.-Contesto el aun con esperanzas.-Además, ¿cuándo un enemigo nos ha vencido?...-

-Siempre hay una primera vez…-Menciono Patapez nervioso.

-Pues no será hoy. Tenemos que hacer algo, pronto comenzara el eclipse. Celeste esta con Khanor en este momento, si su pesadilla no se equivoca algo malo podría estar pasando.-Respondió Hipo intentando animar al equipo.

-Bien… ¿Y qué hacemos?-Le dijo Astrid un poco más positiva.

-Mientras Celeste llama su atención nosotros lo atacaremos, va a estar distraído y si no nos dejamos ver tal vez logremos derribarlo del Fundidor.-Contesto Hipo después de regalarle a Astrid una sonrisa.

 **O-O-O-O**

Mientras tanto Celeste y Luna se encontraban cara a cara con Khanor y el Fundidor. Se atacaron con miradas durante unos minutos hasta que Khanor rompió el silencio.

-Creí que jamás llegarías.-Menciono Khanor.

-Pues aquí estoy…y voy a acabar contigo.-Le respondió Celeste con voz firme.

-Ja… ¿tu, vencerme?-Contesto el con tono burlesco.-Jamás podrás vencerme, solo mira a tu alrededor; mi ejercito acabo con tus amigos y yo no solo tengo la gema sino también al Fundidor; y tú, estas completamente sola…-Continuo diciendo antes de ordenarle a sus guerreros derribar a Celeste y Luna.

Con un movimiento repentino Celeste y Luna esquivaron el ataque y, creyendo que estaban a salvo, se acercaron a Khanor pero al hacerlo un grupo de Darveks las tomaron por sorpresa y las derribaron.

-Estas acabada…no tienes escapatoria, tus amigos te han abandonado.-Le decía Khanor mientras ella luchaba por liberarse de la red en la que la habían capturado junto a Luna.

-No, de hecho no estoy sola…-Le respondió ella al ver que Hipo y los demás se acercaron listos para atacar.- ¡Luna disparo de plasma!-Grito mientras bajaba la cabeza para que Luna, quien estaba atrás de ella, rompiera la red con su plasma. En ese momento Khanor se distrajo dándole la oportunidad a Hipo y los otros llevar a cabo su plan. Lo atacaron por todas partes sin darle escapatoria hasta que lograron derribarlo de su dragón, fue entonces cuando Celeste y Luna lo acorralaron para intentar quitarle la gema mientras los demás distraían al Fundidor.

-¿Ahora quién es el que está acabado?...ah sí, Tu…-Le dijo Celeste a Khanor de forma firme y burlesca.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo Celeste. Yo aún tengo la gema y, que crees…el eclipse está por comenzar.-Le respondió el con superioridad y señalando el cielo donde la luna comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo como si estuviera en llamas.

-Oh no…-Menciono Celeste sorprendida, o más bien, asustada.

-Y… ¿ahora qué?-Menciono Patapez preocupado.

-No lo sé…-Le respondió Hipo de igual forma.

Todos quedaron paralizados al ver lo que ocurría; Khanor, por otro lado aprovecho para volver a montar al Fundidor y sostener la gema en lo más alto para que la luna se reflejara en ella y así poder controlar a los dragones. La gema comenzó a resplandecer de tal manera que podía aturdir a quien la viera; los dragones se encontraban bajo el control e impulso de esa gema, ni siquiera eran capaces de reconocer a sus jinetes…

 **Continúen…**


	36. Capítulo 37 Entre El Destino y El Final

**¡PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 _Capítulo 37: Entre El Destino y El Final_

Los dragones se encontraban bajo el control de Khanor, con solo ver el resplandor de la gema perdían el control e incluso el conocimiento.

-Esto es muy malo, ¿qué vamos hacer?-Menciono Karin.

-Aún podemos detenerlo. Mientras el eclipse no termine podremos romper el control de la gema tiene sobre los dragones.-Respondió Celeste

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-Dijo Hipo.

-Primero tenemos que vivir…así que… ¡salgamos de aquí!-Continuo diciendo Celeste señalando a los dragones quienes se encontraban en posición de ataque.

Todos corrieron y se ocultaron en una pequeña abertura en uno de los costados de la montaña.

-Ok, ¿y ahora qué?-Menciono Astrid.

-Bueno, si el control que Khanor tiene sobre los dragones no es muy fuerte entonces…podemos hacerlos reaccionar al llamar su atención…seria como volverlos a entrenar.-Respondió Hipo.

-Pero más peligroso…que tal si nos atacan.-Interrumpió Patapez.

-Eso sería increíble.-Menciono Brutilda siendo apoyada por su hermano.

-Solo hay que mantenerlos ocupados y tranquilos, una vez que tengamos la gema todo será diferente.-Continuo Hipo ignorando a los gemelos.

-Es nuestra última oportunidad, si el eclipse termina Khanor tendrá el control total en los dragones.-Menciono Celeste.

-No dejaremos que eso pase. Vamos, acabemos con esto.-Respondió Hipo.  
Después de esto todos lo siguieron a la salida, pero Celeste permaneció en su lugar durante un momento.

-Hipo, espera…-Menciono al fin ella, a lo cual él respondió dando media vuelta.-Vas a necesitar esto.-Continuo diciendo antes de entregarle la daga.

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas?-Contesto Hipo confundido.

-Si alguien va a destruir la gema es mejor que seas tú…porque yo no podre…yo me encargare de distraer a Khanor, el creerá que yo la tengo pero tú la tendrás. Pase lo que pase Hipo, destruye la gema…-Respondió Celeste sin dudar en lo que decía, a lo cual Hipo solo asintió y se dirigió a la salida seguido por ella.

 **O-O-O-O**

-Salgan, salgan…así hacen que su destrucción sea mucho peor.-Decía Khanor mientras los dragones buscaban por todas partes a los jinetes.

-Aquí estamos Khanor.-Menciono Celeste mientras ella y los demás subían a la cima de la montaña.-Vayan por sus dragones, yo lo distraeré.-Les dijo en voz baja.

Todos se dividieron y fueron tras sus dragones, estos al verlos intentaron atacarlos, pero el control de Khanor era fuerte y solo consiguieron que los dragones se llevaran lejos de la montaña a los jinetes; esto solo los ayudo pues al estar lejos de la gema el control era menor y fue más fácil hacerlos entrar en razón. Pero Hipo, Astrid y Celeste aún estaban en la montaña.

-Tormenta detente…-Decía Astrid esquivando las espinas que Tormenta lanzaba a su alrededor. Chimuelo aun intentaba no caer bajo el control de la gema y solo disparaba al cielo al igual que Luna, pero esta perdió el control en poco tiempo y se dirigió a Celeste.

-Otra vez no…Ahhhh…-Menciono Celeste siendo derribada por Luna quien estaba sobre ella.-Hipo ayuden a sus dragones, rápido el eclipse acabara pronto.-Le dijo antes de que Luna saliera volando con ella y la dejara caer sobre el Fundidor siendo atrapada por Khanor.- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te odio?-

-Cállate…esto se acaba. Tú decides, la gema o…Luna. Solo tienes una oportunidad, decide o hare que tu dragón se lance al vacío y no intente volar.-Le contesto el con voz amenazante.

-Tenías que decir eso…-Se dijo a si misma recordando lo que había pasado en su pesadilla.-Te doy una mejor opción; deja a Luna, conserva la gema y en su lugar acaba conmigo…después de todo eso harás, yo no te tengo miedo y mucho menos a lo que me hagas.-Le respondió Celeste con voz firme.

-Celeste…estás loca, ¡no lo hagas!-Le dijo Hipo olvidando por un momento que Chimuelo se acercaba a él y que Astrid estaba acorralada por Tormenta.

-Recuerda Hipo…debes hacerlo pase lo que pase.-Le contesto ella.

-Que tierno…ahora despídete.-Menciono Khanor antes de que el Fundidor le disparara a Hipo, en ese momento Chimuelo reacciono y lo empujo para salvarlo, lo que ocasionó que ambos cayeran al vacío.

-¡Hipo…!-Gritaron Astrid y Celeste al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora sigues tu Celeste. Esto se acabó.-Dijo Khanor acercando su espada al cuello de Celeste mientras Luna y Astrid observaban sin poder hacer nada.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-Menciono Hipo sobre Chimuelo.

-Hipo…-Dijo Astrid aliviada al verlo.

-¿Cuantas veces debo deshacerme de ustedes para que sea permanente?-Dijo Khanor molesto y bajando involuntariamente la espada, a lo cual Celeste aprovecho para empujarlo y quitarle la gema.

-¡Hipo…atrapa!-Grito ella lanzándole la gema.

-¡La tengo! ¡Celeste, ahora salta!-Le contesto el de igual forma listo para atraparla. Pero cuando ella iba a saltar Khanor la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-No te iras…tu y yo teníamos un trato.-Menciono el antes de apuñalarle el cuello con la espada al Fundidor haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y comenzara a caer.-Si yo me voy…tú también.-Continuo mientras la sujetaba para que no escapara.

-Hipo…destruye la gema…El eclipse esta por acabar…-Menciono Celeste ya sin aliento mientras caía. En ese momento Luna reacciono y fue tras ella, Hipo quería ayudarla pero debía cumplir su promesa y, al ver que Luna fue tras ella, se sintió un poco mejor; pero aun así hizo que Tormenta reaccionara para que Astrid también fuera tras ella.

-Esto se acaba ahora…-Dijo Hipo tomando firmemente la daga y atravesando la gema, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, haciendo que se hiciera pedazos y que su luz se extinguiera. Chimuelo solo lo miro y una vez que la gema estaba destruida lanzo una bola de plasma seguida de un rugido como símbolo de victoria avisando así a todos que lo habían logrado.

(…)

Todos los dragones volvieron a la normalidad, Hipo y Chimuelo volvieron con los otros; encontraron a todos en el extremo peligroso de la isla, todos estaban muy serios alrededor de un montículo de rocas junto a una enorme abertura en la tierra. Astrid miro a Hipo tristemente al igual que los demás.

-¿Dónde está Celeste?-Menciono el temeroso a lo cual ella solo guardo silencio.-Astrid, ¿Dónde está?-Insistió pero ella siguió sin decir nada.

 **El final está MUY cerca…**

 **¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO A CONTINUACIÓN!**


	37. Capítulo 38 Adios

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 _Capítulo 38: Adiós…_

Por última vez, ¿Dónde está Celeste?-Les decía Hipo cada vez más preocupado.

-Ese es el problema…No sabemos dónde está.-Respondió al fin Ken con la mirada perdida y lleno de tristeza.

Al escuchar esto Hipo, al igual que los demás, bajo la mirada y guardo silencio. En ese momento se escuchó una leve tos que provenía de entre las rocas, Chimuelo desesperado las hizo explotar dejando ver entre los escombros a Luna, quien no se movía, y de entre sus alas salió Celeste con una herida que abarcaba todo su hombro derecho comenzando desde el cuello y terminando en el antebrazo, ella al ver que Luna no despertaba solo le puso atención a ella.

-Luna, amiga por favor despierta…-Decía Celeste con lágrimas en los ojos. Chimuelo se acercó a Luna y estrecho su cabeza junto a la de ella sin dejarla de mirar.-Luna…por favor, no me dejes…Eres mi mejor amiga…-Continuo mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar.

Poco a poco todos se acercaron, Hipo y los demás las rodearon mientras guardaban silencio pues aunque lo intentaran, las palabras no les salían. De pronto, entre tanto silencio, se logró escuchar una leve respiración forzada seguida de un estremecimiento que hizo que Celeste se levantara y la mirara con esperanzas en sus ojos.

-Luna… ¡Luna, estas bien!-Dijo ella al ver que su amiga comenzaba a abrir sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Chimuelo la volvía a estrechar junto a él esta vez recibiendo la misma cariñosa respuesta. Todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría y emoción al ver lo que sucedía; Hipo, Astrid y los demás solo compartieron con Celeste una mirada con la que se decían: "Se acabó, lo logramos".

 **O-O-O-O**

Semanas después, cuando todo y todos estaban bien, en Berk todos se encontraban reunidos en los muelles…

-¿Estas segura de esto?-Le decía Hipo a Celeste quien también se encontraba en los muelles.

-Sí, si quiero superar por completo mi pasado debo volver a Bodkar, donde comenzó todo.-Le respondió ella.

-Pero… ¿volverás?-Menciono Astrid deprimida.

-Pero por supuesto. No puedo alejarme de Berk y mucho menos puedo mantener separados a Chimuelo y Luna.-Contesto Celeste antes de señalar a Chimuelo y Luna, quienes se estrechaban tiernamente.-Espero puedan comprenderme…-

-Claro, eso no lo dudes. Pero aun así es difícil decirte adiós.-Respondió Hipo también deprimido.-Prométenos que tendrás mucho cuidado y que nos visitaras.-

-Pueden contar con que así lo hare, pero ustedes también háganme esa promesa.-Contesto Celeste.

-Claro… Te vamos a extrañar.-Le dijo Astrid.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar.-Les dijo Celeste.-No sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi…estoy en deuda con ustedes.-Menciono antes de que se dieran un abrazo grupal.

-Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros.-Respondió Hipo al dar por terminado el abrazo.

-Recuerda Celeste, cuando necesites ayuda puedes contar con Berk. Ya eres oficialmente una Berkiana.-Interrumpió Estoico.

-Gracias señ…Estoico.-Le contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

(…)

Después de despedirse de todos Celeste y Luna partieron. Poco a poco los muelles quedaron solos, a excepción de Hipo, Chimuelo, Astrid y Tormenta que se quedaron observando el horizonte…

-Adiós…Celeste…-Menciono Hipo con la mirada perdida en el atardecer.

 **O-O-O-O**

-Adiós…Berk…-Menciono Celeste observando detenidamente la isla antes de desaparecer entre las nubes…

 **O-O-O-O**

-Pronto volverá Hipo…-Le decía Astrid buscando sus ojos con la mirada.

-Lo se…solo espero que sea pronto.-Le respondió el con algo de tristeza.

-Ya verás que si…-Le contesto ella.-Ahh Hipo, olvide darte esto…-Dijo antes de darle un beso que hizo que Hipo lograra sacar una sonrisa.-Te amo…-Continuo diciendo después de que lo besara y antes de subir a Tormenta para marcharse.

-Yo también te amo… Mi Lady…-Suspiró con una sonrisa torpe al verla irse…

 _ **FIN…**_

 **Wow… ya acabó… Y me gustaría saber qué les pareció la historia…**

 **En unos momentos más el epilogo**


	38. Epílogo

_EPILOGO_

Años después, en una isla que parecía ocultar maldad, un barco había anclado y pertenecía a un vikingo robusto y de barba frondosa, que vestía una vieja y oxidada armadura, además de una capa de piel de dragón y un casco. El venía acompañado por varios hombres que vestían de forma similar a él. Al parecer ya se retiraban pues comenzaban a subir al barco y eran escoltados por varios vikingos que, al parecer, eran los habitantes de la isla…

-Espero que no me traicionen.-Decía el vikingo de armadura antes de subir a su barco.

-Como dijo nuestra líder, buscamos lo mismo y hasta no tenerlo, puede considerarnos sus aliados.-Le respondió uno de los hombres que los escoltaban. Al escuchar esto el vikingo solo asintió con la mirada y les ordenó a sus hombres partir hacia el horizonte.

 **O-O-O-O**

En la misma isla, en una especie de cueva-habitación, una chica de capucha de color verdoso que apenas dejaba ver sus ojos llenos de odio; se encontraba observando una espada que después lanzo al fuego frente a ella. Vestía, además de la capucha, una blusa de color gris oscuro de manga larga y una falda también de color verdoso que tenía un cinturón con púas de metal, además de unas mallas grises y unas botas negras. En su espalda llevaba un arco y varias flechas listas para ser usadas.

-Ya se han marchado, nos aseguramos de que no regresaran…como lo ordenaste.-Menciono el vikingo que anteriormente vio partir a los aliados, y que ahora entraba a la cueva-habitación.

-Bien, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan. Pronto obtendremos nuestra venganza.-Le respondió la chica sin dejar de ver el fuego.-Destruiremos a nuestros enemigos.-

-¿Eso incluye a Berk?-La interrumpió el vikingo.

-Pero por supuesto…y también a Bodkar.-Contesto ella volteándose hacia el mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su largo cabello negro que tan solo era sujetado por un broche de plata dejando caer la mayor parte sobre sus hombros. Minutos después el vikingo se fue dejándola sola frente al fuego.-Te vengaremos…Khanor…-Decía mientras acercaba la punta de una de sus flechas al fuego para después lanzarla contra la pared, en la cual se encontraban dos hojas con los mapas de Berk y Bodkar que poco a poco comenzaron a incendiarse.-Destruiré a quienes te alejaron de mi…padre…-Continuo mientras salía de la cueva al mismo tiempo que volvía a ponerse la capucha, dejando que el fuego se consumiera a sus espaldas…

 **Y… Eso es todo amigos míos…**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic que, en realidad no es muy bueno…**

 **A Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Shining star-2450, KatnissSakura, Vitany Love, Hashashin y Guest porque en algún momento dejaron un Review.**

 **A The-rider-sel, nahisasuhias, missmarvel2000, , chrislovenani, SkyAquaCristal, SEBAS GG, LadyAiraHH, Forever Hiccstrid, Cathrina Frankenstein, Astrid Horrendos Hofferson, Angela Magic y Alexa HSGS por sus Favoritos y Followers.**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron esta historia muchísimas GRACIAS…**_

 **Y prepárense que el próximo mes comienza la segunda parte, la cual prometo que será muchísimo mejor que esta…**

 **¡HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
